


Draco y Andrómeda

by Tweekers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 90's Music, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Family Secrets, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, POV Draco Malfoy, Redemption, Slytherin, Teen Angst, canon mezclado: libro y película, porque seamos realistas: alfonso cuarón lo hizo mucho mejor que rowling
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekers/pseuds/Tweekers
Summary: AU. Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy son sentenciados de por vida a Azkabán cuando se destapa que Lucius trató de encasquetar el diario de Riddle a Ginny Weasley. Andrómeda Tonks, la única pariente de Draco que no está muerta ni en la cárcel, recibe su custodia. ¿Podrá Draco sobrevivir viviendo con una traidora a la sangre y un sangre sucia, en una casa que no es ni una décima parte de su antigua mansión?Basado eneste postPlaylist de Draco y AndrómedaaquíHIATUS HASTA NUEVO AVISO.





	1. 16 de junio de 1993

Draco cumplió 13 años el 5 de junio de 1993. Una semana y media más tarde, su madre y su padre fueron condenados de por vida a Azkabán.

Nadie le explicó muy bien por qué. Sabía que tenía que ver con la colección de artilugios de magia oscura de su padre, la hija pequeña de los Weasley y el pasado de sus padres como mortífagos. Se agitó un cuaderno negro roto en el juicio, y se les acusó de atentar contra la vida de una menor. Lucius trató de asumir toda la culpa, pero el Wizengamot encontró pruebas para inculpar también a Narcissa. A Draco le prohibieron acudir al juicio, pero consiguió colarse a tiempo para oír el veredicto. Culpables de todos los cargos, condenados de por vida a Azkabán, despojados de la custodia de su único hijo.

Draco aún tenía viva en la retina la imagen de su madre suplicando cuando le dijeron que habían localizado a su pariente más cercano. Draco hizo un cálculo rápido: ninguna de las hermanas de su padre seguía viva o en libertad, y lo mismo podía decir de la familia de su madre. A no ser…

Andrómeda Tonks, Black de soltera, llego menos de una hora después. Draco nunca la había visto antes, pero la reconoció al instante. Tenía los mismos rasgos que su tía Bellatrix en las fotos que su madre guardaba en su tocador, la misma boca, las mismas cejas, la misma nariz, la misma barbilla… Su pelo era diferente, de un tono más claro, y sus ojos más suaves. Cuando se acercó más, Draco se dio cuenta de que eran muy parecidos a los de su madre.

—Draco… Vaya, te pareces tanto a Cissy.

Draco no dijo nada. Le temblaban las manos. Sus padres estaban siendo trasladados a Azkabán en ese preciso instante, y lo último que quería hacer en ese momento era irse con una mujer a la que no había visto en su vida a un sitio que no era su casa. Parpadeó furiosamente, intentando suprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con estallar en sus ojos.

Andrómeda se sentó junto a él. Estaban en el despacho de algún departamento del Ministerio de Magia, rodeados de funcionarios que iban y venían sin prestarles mucha atención. Andrómeda no intentó cogerle la mano ni tocarle, algo que Draco le agradeció en silencio. Draco se fijó en que llevaba un sencillo anillo de plata en la mano izquierda, y se acordó de por qué Andrómeda no figuraba en el árbol familiar de los Black. Andrómeda se había escapado de casa a los 18 años para casarse con un sangre sucia. Su madre aún estaba en el colegio cuando se enteró. Draco sintió una oleada profunda de odio hacia ese anillo. Tenía ganas de arrancárselo de la mano y tirarlo contra el suelo. Pero no lo hizo.

Andrómeda consultó su reloj de pulsera.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer? Conozco un sitio por aquí cerca que te gustará.

Draco quiso preguntarle cómo iba a saber ella lo que le gustaba o le dejaba de gustar, pero se contuvo. Su madre le había enseñado modales.

Andrómeda le llevó desde Whitehall hasta St James Park, y allí se sentaron en la terraza de una cafetería muggle. El día estaba inusualmente soleado. A Draco le molestaba la luz intensa. Andrómeda se puso unas gafas de sol.

—Mi marido y yo vivimos en Birmingham. No nos avisaron hasta esta mañana de que ibas a quedarte con nosotros, así que he dejado a Ted arreglando el antiguo cuarto de Nymphadora para ti.

Draco levantó la vista y le dirigió la palabra por primera vez.

—¿Nymphadora?

Andrómeda sonrió. El camarero llegó en ese momento con las bebidas. Draco tomó un sorbo de su Pepsi, y Andrómeda de su agua con gas.

—Nymphadora es mi hija. Tu prima.

Draco dejó el vaso sobre la mesa con cuidado. Tenía una prima. Hace unas horas se había quedado sin padres. Ahora tenía una prima, y una tía y el marido de su tía, que sería también su tío. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Llegó su comida.

—Nymphadora se mudó a Londres hace dos años. Está en el programa de formación de aurores, ¿sabes? Estamos muy orgullosos de ella. Se graduará el año que viene, con suerte. Tiene mucho talento, pero es un poco-

—¿Por qué Nymphadora?

Andrómeda lo miró por encima de su ensalada de pasta.

—¿Perdón?

—Que por qué llamaste a tu hija Nymphadora. Es un nombre estúpido.

Andrómeda se le quedó mirando. Draco sabía que detrás de las gafas oscuras, su tía tenía una mirada irritada.

—Significa “regalo de las ninfas”.

—Sigue siendo un nombre espantoso.

Andrómeda lo observó por un segundo. Luego sonrió.

—Ella piensa lo mismo. Prefiere que la llamen por su apellido. Supongo que “Tonks” es más moderno.

—Es menos patético.

Draco no volvió a hablar en toda la tarde. Andrómeda pagó por la comida y se lo llevó hasta la salida del parque. Desde allí callejearon un poco y encontraron un sitio apartado de miradas curiosas. Andrómeda le dio instrucciones para que se agarrara de su brazo, y juntos desaparecieron.


	2. 23 de junio de 1993

Draco llevaba una semana en casa de los Tonks, y había odiado cada segundo. Andrómeda y Ted vivían en un barrio alejado del centro, pintoresco y tranquilo. Cerca de su casa estaba el pub que regentaban los señores Tonks, los padres de Ted, en el que trabajaba también él. Andrómeda llevaba la casa y escribía una vez al mes columnas de consejos culinarios a una revista muggle para mujeres. Si no fuera por que eran parientes, Draco habría pensado que estaba en una casa de muggles absolutamente ordinaria.

Los primeros días no cruzó palabra con nadie. Tonks le había enseñado su nueva habitación, que había arreglado en tiempo record para Draco. Era diez veces más pequeña que la que tenía en la mansión de los Malfoy, y se aseguró de recordárselo una vez decidió que no podía pasarse el verano entero sin hablar con nadie. La cama era estrecha, el techo más bajo de lo que estaba acostumbrado, y el ventanal no iluminaba la estancia con la luz de la mañana cada día, sino que le daba la luz de la tarde. El armario era demasiado pequeño para guardar todos sus objetos personales, que habían llegado poco después, una vez habían sido examinados en busca de artilugios peligrosos. Andrómeda había agrandado con magia los cajones, pero aún así no cabía toda la ropa de verano de Draco. La ropa de invierno había sido confinada a un trastero.

El tema de su escoba había sido fuente de discusión. Andrómeda quería guardar su Nimbus 2001 hasta que volviese a Hogwarts, pero Draco se negó en rotundo. Su escoba se quedaría en su cuarto, y la cogería cuando quisiese para volar y practicar un poco. Era el buscador de Slytherin, no podía pasarse el verano entero sin volar. Draco recordó a Andrómeda en varias ocasiones que en su auténtica casa, como él llamaba a la mansión de su padre en Wiltshire, tenía a su disposición el bosque privado de los Malfoy, en el que podía volar sin peligro de ser visto. Pero, para su disgusto, Andrómeda se mantuvo firme, y aunque consintió en que la Nimbus 2001 estuviera en su habitación, le prohibió terminantemente volar con ella. No había sitios seguros en Birmingham, y hasta que no se comportase como era debido no le llevarían a ningún sitio donde poder volar con privacidad. Draco gritó, Andrómeda levantó la voz, Ted intentó poner paz, pero al final la disputa se resolvió con un portazo.

Era un infierno. Encima, Draco había escrito a todos los amigos de sus padres para intentar que le adoptasen, sabiendo que vivir con allegados era mejor que con parientes repudiados, pero no recibió contestación. Supuso que nadie querría relacionarse con ningún Malfoy después del juicio. Ni los Crabble, ni los Goyle, ni siquiera los Parkinson se ofrecieron a sacarlo de su miseria.

Pero lo peor con diferencia fue la visita de Nymphadora. Tonks era una chica torpe y más bien fea, especialmente cuando hacía tonterías con su pelo como ponérselo azul o verde fosforescente. Draco odió inmediatamente sus intentos de hacerse su amiga, y aún más su empatía. No quería la compasión de una mestiza metamorfoseante metomentodo, macarra, malcriada y mediocre. A Tonks le hizo gracia el conjunto de adjetivos con M, pero a Andrómeda no. Se pelearon en la cena, y Draco huyó a su cuarto pegando el ya acostumbrado portazo.

Por muchas vueltas que le diera, Draco no lo entendía. No podía comprender cómo su tía (Andrómeda, se corrigió, sólo Andrómeda), que había nacido en la familia de sangre pura más distinguida de las Islas Británicas, que tenía el mundo a sus pies, que podría haber elegido el camino de sus hermanas y haberse casado con una familia respetable y haber perpetuar el linaje de los Black… ¿Cómo, por los calzones de Merlín, había podido rechazar una vida de aristócrata por… esto?

Draco los espiaba a veces. Intentaba entenderlo. Observaba a Andrómeda y a su marido, intentando desentrañar qué clase de hechizo le había lanzado el sangre sucia a Andrómeda para arrastrarla a una vida tan ordinaria. Los veía hacer juntos el desayuno, repartirse las tareas cotidianas, despedirse y saludarse con un beso, charlar juntos de cosas triviales, pasar las horas entre la cena y el momento de irse a dormir leyendo juntos en el salón,... Los veía ir los fines de semana al mercado a hacer la compra y volver sonrientes, charlando sobre las ofertas del día, sobre los tenderos muggles y sus ordinarias, horriblemente corrientes vidas, sobre las excursiones que querían hacer cuando Ted cogiera un par de días libres en el pub.

Era todo tan terriblemente ordinario, tan común, tan normal.

Draco pensaba mucho en su madre, en la vida tan feliz que había tenido casada con un Malfoy, un mago de sangre pura. Sus padres habían vivido cómodamente en su mansión, con la educación de Draco y la agenda social de la aristocracia mágica como únicas preocupaciones. Andrómeda podría haber tenido todo eso y más, si tan sólo hubiera seguido el camino marcado por los abuelos de Draco.

Draco llevaba una semana y media en casa de los Tonks cuando la curiosidad venció al orgullo y se lo preguntó a Andrómeda.

—¿Por qué te casaste con ese s… con ese hombre?

Andrómeda estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, escribiendo una de sus columnas. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño sobre la cabeza, que de alguna forma parecía a la vez descuidado y elegante. Se quitó las gafas de leer y lo observó sobre la taza humeante de té que bebía.

—Siéntate, Draco. Por favor.

Draco se sentó. Aquella era otra cosa que no entendía del estilo de vida de los Tonks, los “por favor”. Todo lo pedían por favor, por todo daban las gracias, incluso a Draco. Su padre jamás le había pedido nada por favor, se lo pedía y punto. Supuso que sería otra señal más de la inherente debilidad del estilo de vida muggle. No puedes exigir obediencia si no tienes la autoridad que te da la vida de la alta clase mágica.

—¿Qué te contó Cissy de Ted y de mi?

Draco carraspeó. Le ponía nervioso ese apodo. Nadie había llamado jamás “Cissy” a la majestuosa Narcissa Malfoy, señora de la mansión Malfoy, reina de los círculos sociales más exclusivos de su sociedad. “Cissy” sugería que su madre había sido otra cosa a parte de una gran señora que conseguía el respeto de los más grandes magos del mundo tan sólo con una mirada.

—Me dijo que su hermana mediana había huído con un s… con un hijo de muggles, y que le rompió el corazón a la abuela Druella.

Andrómeda se levantó y preparó a Draco una taza de té. Era lo único que Draco apreciaba en aquella casa. Andrómeda preparaba el té como su madre. Calentó el agua de la tetera con un movimiento de la varita que guardaba en el bolsillo. Atrajo una taza, la leche de la nevera y un tarro de miel sin musitar palabra. Le ofreció una taza de té blanco de jazmín con una nube de leche y una cucharada de miel.

—El corazón de mi madre se había roto mucho antes de que yo dejara su casa. Tu abuela Druella no… no fue la misma desde que murió tu abuelo Cygnus. Aunque supongo que irme no le hizo ningún bien, lo cierto es que no estaba en plenas facultades para saber exactamente por qué me iba.

Draco dio un sorbo al té. Estaba delicioso. Andrómeda atrajo unas pastas y las puso frente a él.

—Si le rompí el corazón a alguien, fue a tu madre.

—¿Y por qué te fuiste, si sabías que le ibas a hacer daño?

—No espero que lo entiendas, Draco. No aún.

—¡Pero yo quiero saberlo! ¿Qué narices tenía ese hombre que no pudiera darte tu familia?

Los ojos de Andrómeda brillaron con dureza.

—”Ese hombre” se llama Edward Tonks, y vives en su casa, así que empieza a tratarlo con respeto.

—No le debo ningún respeto al hombre que arrebató a mi tía de su familia.

—Ted no me arrebató de ningún lado. Me fui voluntariamente.

—¿¡Pero por qué!?

Andrómeda dio un sorbo a su té, que ya estaba frío. Lo calentó con un movimiento de muñeca, sin varita ni nada.

—Yo no era feliz con los Black. Nunca lo fui.

—No entiendo por qué no. Tenías todo lo que podías pedir.

Para la sorpresa de Draco, Andrómeda soltó una risotada.

—No tenía libertad para expresar libremente mi desacuerdo con los valores de la familia.

—¿Y exactamente con qué valores estabas en desacuerdo? ¿Con los de preservación de la sangre mágica? ¿Con los de conservar las tradiciones de nuestro mundo?

—Con la de casarme con quien mis padres eligieran.

Draco se quedó mudo por un segundo.

—Eso no pasa. Nunca ha pasado.

—Pasaba cuando era más joven. Antes de la guerra había muchos más herederos de las antiguas familias de sangre pura, y nuestros padres podían permitirse el lujo de escoger al mejor pretendiente para sus hijas.

—Eso no es verdad. Con Madre eso no pasó. Padre y Madre se conocieron en el colegio, y se casaron por amor.

—¿Estás seguro?

Draco lo estaba. Definitivamente. Su padre le había contado miles de veces la historia. Se conocieron cuando su madre entró en Hogwarts, y empezaron a salir en tercer curso. Tuvieron un cortejo apropiado y un compromiso que satisfizo a todo el mundo.

—¿Tu madre nunca te habló de Theo Bones?

—No.

Andrómeda se levantó y abrió un cajón de la cocina. Rebuscó entre los papeles, facturas y cartas de la revista a la que escribía, y por fin extrajo algo. Era un pequeño cofre de madera, muy antiguo y regiamente decorado. Andrómeda lo abrió con un toque de su varita.

—Debe estar por aquí…

Andrómeda extrajo del fondo del cofre un sobre de pergamino amarillento. Draco notó cómo desentonaba con el resto de la habitación, tan muggle y corriente. Supo al instante que todo lo que había en ese cofre eran recuerdos de la vida de Andrómeda antes de abandonar su hogar.

Andrómeda le enseñó una foto.

—Esta es tu madre cuando tenía unos trece o catorce años. Y este es Theo.

Draco examinó la foto. Apenas había visto fotos de su madre de joven, la mayoría de las que había en la mansión eran del día de su boda en adelante. Su madre tenía la misma cara puntiaguda que él, y los ojos de Andrómeda. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, sujetado por una cinta de un color claro. Llevaba el uniforme de Hogwarts, y sonreía como jamás la había visto sonreír. A su lado, un chico un poco más alto que ella repartía sus sonrisas entre el objetivo de la cámara y su madre. Era muy moreno, y tenía el pelo muy rizado y los ojos con forma de almendra. Su madre y el chico, Theo, se robaban miradas, y estallaban en risitas cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban. Draco se fijó en que Theo rozaba suavemente los dedos de su madre.

—Theo y tu madre estaban en el mismo curso. Se hicieron amigos y empezaron a salir en tercero, creo. Sólo me lo dijo a mi, y a poca más gente.

La joven Narcissa capturó la mirada de Draco, y le saludó con la mano. Theo se acercó para decirle algo al oído, y ambos se rieron.

—Pero… Padre me dijo que…

—Lucius recibió la noticia de que estaba comprometido con tu madre unos meses después de que Theo y Cissy empezasen a salir. Lucius se lo anunció en la sala común de Slytherin. Yo estaba allí, fue absolutamente patético. Tu madre se moría de vergüenza.

Draco tenía ganas de rechistar, de decir que era todo mentira,... Pero en lugar de eso, lo que dijo fue:

—¿Y qué pasó después?

Andrómeda le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

—Cissy terminó la relación. Ella y Theo sufrieron mucho. Cissy tuvo que mentirle a la cara y decirle que nunca le quiso para que él se olvidara de ella. Luego empezó a salir con tu padre, y unos años después se casaron y te tuvieron a ti.

—¿Y qué pasó con Theo?

Andrómeda bajó la vista.

—Theo se casó y tuvo hijos. No volvió a ver a Cissy, creo.

Draco sabía que Andrómeda se estaba callando algo, pero prefirió no decir nada.

—Mi madre siguió las costumbres de su familia, y no le fue mal. -Andrómeda abrió la boca para decir algo, pero eligió callar. Draco siguió. —¿Por qué no hiciste tú lo mismo?

—Tu madre y yo no estamos hechas de la misma pasta. Ella pensó que podría sacar adelante un matrimonio concertado. Yo no.

En aquel momento entró Ted a la cocina. No solía llegar hasta la hora de cenar, así que les dio a los dos una sorpresa.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Ted se acercó y se inclinó un poco para dar un beso en la cabeza a su mujer. Draco notó que Andrómeda cerró los ojos por un instante y sonrió.

—Mis padres han contratado a un chico del barrio a tiempo parcial, un par de tardes a la semana, para que coja experiencia.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, creo que tiene tu edad, Draco.

A Draco ya no le sorprendía que Ted siguiera intentando entablar conversación con él cuando Draco había dejado muy claro que no iba a hablar con un sangre sucia. Draco giró la cara y bebió de su taza de té.

A su espalda, su tía compartió una mirada maliciosa con su marido.

—Draco, ¿qué te parecería trabajar tú también en el pub?

Lo que le parecía a Draco no quedó muy claro, porque en ese momento se atragantó y le salió un poco de té por la nariz. Cuando dejó de toser lo expuso de la manera más civilizada que pudo.

—NI MUERTO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy a intentar updatear cada 7-10 días, pero no prometo na.


	3. 28 de junio de 1993 a 4 de julio de 1993

Draco acabó trabajando en el pub. Andrómeda lo llevó medio a la fuerza medio amenazado y fue obligado a presentarse formalmente a los señores Tonks. Eddie Tonks era un entrañable abuelete que estaba encantado con la idea de tener a otro niño en la familia al que malcriar. Martha, que era la que llevaba las riendas del negocio familiar, le dio una cálida bienvenida, pero lo puso firme en un segundo.

Junio se acababa, y Draco pensó que jamás volvería a ver nada en su vida que no fueran pintas, pintas y más pintas. Draco jamás había trabajado tanto en su vida, dijera lo que dijera Martha sobre lo poco que era ir dos tardes en semana al pub. John, el otro chico que trabajaba en el pub, era un año mayor que Draco, pero trabajaba como si llevase toda la vida tras una barra. A veces Draco lo odiaba, a veces le agradecía en silencio que le cubriese para salir un poco antes las noches más ajetreadas.

Draco y el trabajo físico, sobre todo el extenuante, no eran buenos amigos. No eran siquiera conocidos. Los días que iba al pub de Eddie y Martha volvía con todo el cuerpo cansado, cenaba ligeramente y se iba a dormir pronto. Esas noches descansaba mejor que nunca, ya que las pesadillas no le atormentaban si caía rendido en la cama. En secreto lo agradecía, porque ni los entrenamientos más duros del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin le habían permitido dormir sin sueños nunca. Y los sueños de Draco…

 

Antes del arresto de sus padres, Lucius Malfoy reinaba en sus pesadillas. Casi siempre era el mismo escenario: Draco le había defraudado, le había puesto en ridículo o lo había humillado públicamente. Un coro de risas crueles sin cara enmarcaban la mirada fría de su padre. En algunos sueños se limitaba a mirarlo con asco. En otros usaba su bastón de paseo.

Otros sueños los protagonizaba Bellatrix. A Draco nunca le habían dado detalles sobre el crimen que cometió su tía para ingresar en Azkabán, pero no hacía falta echarle mucha imaginación para crear escenarios terribles. Una vez Neville Longbottom se unió al circo de los horrores que Draco soñaba por las noches. Su tía Bellatrix, joven y hermosa como en las fotos de su madre, torturaba hasta la muerte a su compañero de clase, que tenía cuerpo de bebé pero cabeza de adolescente. Neville lloraba como un bebé, y Bellatrix reía como una maniática.

Desde que llegó a Birmingham, más gente se había colado en los sueños de Draco. A veces, la persona a la que Bellatrix torturaba era a su tía Andrómeda. A veces, su padre golpeaba a Nymphadora mientras él se quedaba inmóvil. A veces, Ted y Dora eran asesinados por Andrómeda, que se arrancaba el rostro para mostrar la terrible cara de Bellatrix debajo. Draco odiaba esos sueños. Le hacían sentirse tan culpable que era incapaz de mirar a sus tíos a la cara durante días.

 

Draco no comentó estos sueños con nadie, pero supuso que los Tonks habrían notado algo, porque una mañana Ted le llamó a la cocina para darle una noticia que casi le para el corazón.

—¿Puedo coger la Nimbus?

Andrómeda desayunaba, y Ted le servía té. Draco casi deja caer el trozo de tostada que tenía en la boca.

—Mi madre nos ha dicho que estás trabajando duro en el pub. Hemos pensado que podríamos… darte una recompensa.

—Ted te llevará este fin de semana a Cannock Chase. Si tomáis precauciones y no hacéis ninguna tontería…

—Tendremos cuidado, lo juro.

—... es posible que podáis echar unas cuantas horas. El día entero, si todo va bien.

Draco casi hace volar su silla. ¡Un día entero volando! ¡Podría entrenar! Si encantaba una pelota pequeña, o una piedrecita, para que volara rápidamente como les había enseñado el profesor Flitwick el año anterior podría servirle como snitch. O aún mejor, Ted podría encantar varias pelotas y practicar el ejercicio que le propuso Flint la temporada pasada. Su mente echaba humo. Se volvió hacia Ted.

—¿Cuándo vamos?

Ted le dedicó una gran sonrisa. Draco se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra desde que llegó a su casa.

—El domingo. Podemos aparecernos allí por la mañana y llevar algo de almuerzo para más tarde. Nos volveremos cuando empiece a oscurecer.

 

Draco se pasó el resto de los días hasta el domingo pensando solamente en volver a volar. Se dejó la piel en el pub, y hasta Martha lo felicitó por su trabajo. El sábado por la noche apenas pudo dormir de la emoción, y se levantó varias veces de la cama para sostener su escoba y admirarla. Ya faltaba poco.

El domingo amaneció nublado, pero a Draco no le importó lo más mínimo. Se puso su ropa de entrenamiento, cogió su Nimbus 2001 y bajó a desayunar mucho más temprano de lo habitual. Ni Ted ni Andrómeda estaban despiertos, así que Draco decidió empezar a desayunar por su cuenta. Luego se dio cuenta de que no sabía manejar la tostadora muggle, y que no quería ni acercarse a los fogones para poner la tetera, y decidió cambiar de planes. Dejó la escoba en la cocina y volvió a subir al piso de arriba. La habitación de Ted y Andrómeda estaba al final del pasillo, lejos de su habitación. La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, y abrió suavemente para espiar.

Sus tíos seguían dormidos. Ted dormía boca arriba, desnudo hasta donde le cubrían las sábanas. Su pecho moreno y velludo subía y bajaba apaciblemente, meciendo a Andrómeda, que descansaba sobre él. Su tía llevaba el pelo suelto y tampoco estaba vestida. Draco entendió lo que aquello significaba y se sonrojó. Inmediatamente alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

La varita de Ted empezó a vibrar y soltar chispas. Era un encantamiento despertador. Ted se desperezó al momento, pero Andrómeda gruñó un poco, se dio la vuelta y se tapó la cabeza con las mantas.

—Te juro que un día tiro tu varita por la ventana.

—Buenos días a ti también, mi amor.

Ted se inclinó para darle un beso en la cabeza a su mujer a través de las sábanas. Luego se incorporó. Sin ropa, Draco pudo apreciar que tenía brazos fuertes y hombros anchos. Una cicatriz fina y pálida, que contrastaba con su piel oscura, se dibujaba desde el abdomen hacia más allá de las sábanas. Llevaba el pelo alborotado y una sombra de barba que no tenía el día anterior. Se fue a levantar, pero una mano que salió de entre las mantas lo detuvo.

—¿Y mi beso?

—Ya te he dado uno, ¿qué has hecho con él? ¿Lo has perdido?

—Me parto con tus chistes. Eso no ha sido un beso de verdad.

La cabeza de Andrómeda se asomó por entre las sábanas. El pelo alborotado le enmarcaba el rostro en forma de corazón. Sin maquillar ni peinar, a Draco le pareció la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Ted se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios a Andrómeda. Ella suspiró y deslizó una mano por su nuca.

—Tengo que vestirme.

—No.

—Sí.

—Quédate un ratito.

—Me encantaría, pero…

—Ni peros ni peras. Métete en la cama.

—Drómeda…

—Teddy…

—Para tener tanto sueño tienes muchas ganas de pelea.

—Tengo ganas de otra cosa.

Ted le dio un beso en la nariz a Andrómeda y se levantó. Draco se fue antes de adivinar si llevaba ropa interior o no. Bajó sin hacer ruido a la cocina y fingió que no había visto ni oído nada.

 

Draco llegó a la cocina justo a tiempo para fingir que había estado rebuscando en la despensa. Ted le dio los buenos días y Draco, en vez de ignorarlo, lo saludó con un “hola” en voz baja. Ted puso la cafetera, la tetera y la tostadora en marcha con dos movimientos de varita. Andrómeda bajó un poco más tarde, aún envuelta en la bata y con el pelo recogido en un moño alto. Ella y Ted compartieron una mirada cómplice. Draco se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

Al final salieron de casa un poco más tarde de las 9. Andrómeda les despidió en la puerta y les dijo que tuvieran cuidado. Ted y Draco cargaron el coche familiar con la Nimbus 2001 (cuidadosamente envuelta en sábanas), comida para el día entero y algunas pelotas de tenis. Draco cogió un par de bolsas de patatas fritas para el camino, y Ted le pasó una caja de cartón. Draco se puso el cinturón y rebuscó en ella mientras Ted ponía en marcha el coche.

—¿Qué es esto?

La caja estaba llena de rectángulos pequeños de plástico. Algunas estaban decoradas de muchos colores, otras en blanco y negro, y otras sólo tenían unas pocas palabras escritas en tinta negra, como “Mix Punk Total de Dora”, o “Para Andy”.

—Son cassettes. A Nymphadora le gustan más los CDs, pero no tenemos reproductor en el coche, así que me ha dado todos los suyos. A lo mejor hay algo que te gusta.

Draco seguía sin tener ni idea de qué eran aquellos rectángulos. Cogió uno que le llamó la atención. Era negro, con las palabras QUEEN, el escudo de la reina y GREATESTS HITS impresas en dorado. Le dio la vuelta. Se veían a dos hombres, uno con un chaleco de colores y otro con el pelo largo. El del pelo largo llevaba una guitarra colgada.

—¡Es música!

—¡Oh, Queen! Me encantan. Ese me lo regaló Dora las navidades pasadas. Ponlo, te va a encantar.

Pero Draco no sabía cómo ni donde “ponerlo”. Se fijó en que al lado del volante había varios orificios, y uno de ellos era también rectangular. Draco se fijó en que podría encajar el “casquet” en él, y lo intentó, pero no cabía. Ted soltó una risita.

—No, hombre, tienes que sacarlo de la funda. Espera…

Ted aprovechó un semáforo en rojo para coger el “casquet”, abrirlo y sacar otro rectángulo más pequeño negro con dos círculos blancos. Ante la atenta mirada de Draco, Ted le explicó que cada cara reproducía diferentes canciones. Luego lo introdujo en la rendija (al menos Draco había acertado en el sitio donde meter el “casquet”) con la cara A arriba, y la música empezó a sonar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> el casete es [este](https://www.ebay.es/itm/Queen-Greatest-Hits-II-Cassette-Tape-UK-TCPMTV-2-1991/362602047406?hash=item546cc427ae:g:110AAOSwwrlcn~BG)


	4. 4 de julio de 1993

Draco iba a preguntar que cómo iba a saber un cantante muggle sobre Some Kind of Magic, pero al segundo se le olvidó absolutamente todo. La canción era magnética. Draco había escuchado cantar a sirenas, había conversado con veelas y había oído las leyendas del encanto de las hadas, pero nunca, nunca jamás había escuchado algo tan… tan… tan mágico.

A su lado, Ted observaba su expresión. Ninguno dijo nada durante la hora y pico que duraba el viaje. Draco no pudo ni moverse, no quiso ni abrir las bolsas de patatas que llevaban para no perderse ni un segundo de aquella música encantada. El embrujo sólo se rompió un segundo, a mitad de camino, cuando Ted cambió de posición el “casquet”, y sonaron aún más canciones. Draco se fijaba también en los títulos que aparecían en la parte de la carátula que tenía la foto de los hombres, grabando a fuego en su mente el nombre de cada canción.

Llegaron a Cannock Chase un poco antes de que terminase la última canción. Ted hizo tiempo buscando sitio para aparcar el coche, y Draco pudo escuchar hasta el final One Vision. Cuando se acabó la canción, Ted sacó el cassette y lo guardó con cuidado en su carátula.

—¿Te ha gustado?

“Gustar” se quedaba corto. “Amar” también. Draco pensó que no había palabras para describir el tren de sentimientos que se le había paseado desde el pecho hasta el estómago durante una hora y pico.

—Está bien…

Ted soltó una carcajada.

—Tienes los pelos como escarpias, Draco. A mi no me engañas.

Draco se negó a responder. Ambos salieron del coche y echaron un vistazo.

 

Estaban en el aparcamiento de un camping en medio del bosque. Era domingo, así que el sitio estaba lleno de muggles. Ted abrió el maletero y sacó una mochila grande, una cesta de comida y la Nimbus 2001. Draco la cogió con mimo.

—Tenemos que ocultarla mejor…

Ted agitó su varita y musitó unas palabras. La escoba no cambió de aspecto.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—Es un hechizo para desviar la atención de los muggles. No te preocupes, vamos.

 

Ted y Draco empezaron a andar colina arriba. Empezaba a hacer calor, pero las frondosas copas de los árboles les protegían de lo peor. Draco empezó a pensar en que allí seguramente habría muchos mosquitos, y en que en el momento en el que encontrasen un claro seguro que se quemaría, y en que a saber qué plantas de allí le provocarían urticaria, o alergia, o parálisis muscular, o…

—Entonces, ¿te ha gustado Queen?

Draco dejó de pensar en todas las posibles desgracias que albergaba el bosque durante un segundo.

—Sí. No sabía que la Reina tenía su propio grupo de música.

Ted se le quedó mirando un momento, pero entonces lo entendió y se echó a reír. Draco se puso rojo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Queen no es el grupo de la Reina, Draco. Creo que no tienen ninguna relación.

—¿Y por qué tienen el escudo de Inglaterra en la funda del “casquet”?

—”Cassette”. Y no lo sé, será porque son muy patriotas.

—Es una explicación muy poco convincente.

—Ya te he dicho que no sé, estoy intentando adivinarlo.

—Adivinas muy mal.

—Sí, la suspendí en tercero en Hogwarts.

 

Muy a su pesar, Draco no pudo reprimir una sonrisilla que se le escapó de los labios.

—¿Qué canción te ha gustado más?

Draco pensó durante un segundo.

—One Vision, la del final, es de las mejores. Y la primera. Oh, pero Under Preassure es genial. Y I Want It All…

—Vamos, todas.

—Sí, todas son geniales… Pero si tuviera que elegir, me quedo con I Want To Break Free.

Ted se le quedó mirando un segundo, y Draco no supo por qué.

—Yo creo que mi favorita de Queen es Somebody To Love.

—Esa no estaba en el cassette.

—Ya, pero ese casette es sólo una parte de sus canciones.

Draco casi deja caer la Nimbus.

—¿¡Hay más canciones!?

—¡Pues claro! Llevan desde los 70 dando guerra. Tienen un montón de temas.

—¿Y tienes más cassettes de ellos?

—En la caja tiene que haber unos cuantos. Y en casa creo que tenemos algunos vinilos de los primeros discos. A tu tía también les encanta. Fuimos a verlos en directo en el 80, cuando vinieron a Birmingham. Fue mi regalo de Navidad adelantado.

 

El paseo se hizo bastante más ameno. Ted le habló de Queen, Led Zeppelin, Scorpions, Dio, Europe, Guns ‘N Roses,... Y también de Abba, David Bowie, Wham!, Cyndi Lauper y Duran Duran. Draco iba a preguntar por los Beatles cuando Ted anunció que ya estaban en un lugar seguro. Era un claro en lo más profundo del bosque, cercado por inmensos árboles. Ted sacó su varita y conjuró varios hechizos protectores para ahuyentar a los muggles. Draco desenvolvió su escoba y la admiró. Por fin volvía a volar.

—Vale, creo que ya está. Cuando quieras, Draco.

No lo tuvo que decir dos veces. Draco se montó sobre su escoba y salió disparado.

La Nimbus 2001 se movía con suavidad, respondiendo a cada movimiento. Draco no se atrevió a volar más alto que las copas de los árboles, pero sabía que de desearlo podría volar hasta la luna y de vuelta. Hizo varias caídas en picado, zigzags y maniobras a ras del suelo. El resto del colegio pensaba que estaba en el equipo porque había comprado su puesto, pero en realidad Draco era un buscador más que decente.

Ted sacó las pelotas de tenis de su bolsa, y las empequeñeció con un hechizo. Quedaron más o menos del tamaño de una snitch.

—Voy a lanzarte unas cuantas, ¿vale?

Ted lanzó la primera pelota con la mano, y Draco la cogió inmediatamente.

—¡Tienen que ir más rápido!

—Vale, vale…

La segunda la lanzó con un hechizo propulsor. Draco pudo atraparla fácilmente, pero antes de poder decir nada vio la tercera y la cuarta volando en su dirección. Tiró la que tenía en la mano y voló en busca de las otras, consiguiendo atraparlas antes de que cayeran al suelo.

—Nada mal…

—Esto no es nada, es muy fácil.

—¿Ah, sí?

Ted se lo tomó como un reto. Fue moviéndose por el claro, disparando las pelotas en diferentes direcciones. A un par les dio efecto para que se escapasen de las manos de Draco justo cuando iba a cogerlas. Sirvió durante un tiempo, hasta que Draco pudo cogerlas todas sin problema. Draco descendió y rebuscó en su mochila.

—El capitán de mi equipo me dio un par de ejercicios antes de verano, mira.

Draco le enseñó el cuaderno donde apuntaba sus estrategias de quidditch. Ted y él estuvieron hablando sobre qué hechizos usar, cómo ponerle a Draco otros retos, qué debilidades mejorar y qué fortalezas mejorar. Ted mejoró los ejercicios de Flint, y cuando fue hora de comer Draco estaba más que satisfecho con su progreso.

 

Ted sacó la comida del cesto que había preparado con Andrómeda. Había sándwiches, refrescos, fruta, pan de pita, algo de queso y algunos pasteles. Se sentaron en el césped del claro, a la sombra de uno de los árboles. Mientras comían charlaron de quidditch, de música y de Andrómeda.

—¿Cómo os conocísteis mi tía y tú?

—En quinto. Eso fue en… el año 68, no, 69, si mal no recuerdo. Andrómeda era prefecta de Slytherin y yo de Hufflepuff. Coincidíamos a veces en las rondas de prefectos, en las clases, esas cosas. Empezamos a hablar más, nos hicimos amigos… Un día, fue después de las vacaciones de primavera, me acuerdo perfectamente, Andrómeda vino a verme a un entrenamiento.

—¿Jugabas al quidditch?

—Sí, pero nunca fui titular. —Ted sonrió. —Era muy malo. Sustituí a uno de nuestros bateadores un par de veces, pero nada más. Total, que un día Andrómeda vino a verme entrenar. Mi equipo pensaba que venía a espiar para Slytherin, pero ella dijo que sólo quería apoyar a un amigo. Esa tarde volé mejor que nunca. ¡Casi le quito el puesto a Sturgis Podmore! Bueno, no tanto, pero lo hice tan bien que tu tía me felicitó cuando terminamos. Empezó a venir más veces a verme, a escondidas, claro.

Draco bajó la vista. Parecía ser lo habitual con las mujeres Black. Ted siguió con su historia.

—Una tarde la invité a subir a mi escoba. En aquel entonces era algo escandaloso, y Andrómeda me dio un tortazo y me llamó descarado. Pero al día siguiente volvió y me dijo que sí que le apetecía.

—¿Por qué era escandaloso?

Ted le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona.

—Bueno, ya te imaginas. Los dos solos, surcando los aires a la puesta de sol, ella agarrada a tu cintura, con las vistas que tiene Hogwarts… Es un movimiento clásico.

—Sé que algunos alumnos mayores hacen eso, pero no es para tanto.

—Eso es porque tu generación ha perdido la noción del romanticismo.

—O vosotros erais unos mojigatos.

—¡Oye!

Ambos se rieron. Draco le pidió que continuara.

—Pues eso, volamos un rato… Tu tía estaba preciosa, con el pelo alborotado y la cara roja. Paseamos un rato de vuelta al castillo, y cuando iba a dejarla en su mesa del comedor para cenar, a Andrómeda se le ocurre otra cosa.

—¿El qué?

—Fuimos a la cocina y cogimos algo de comida, y me llevó a la Torre de Astronomía a cenar. Hablamos y comimos y nos reímos como dos idiotas. Casi nos quedamos allí toda la noche, pero nos pescó la Premio Anual. Así que la acompañé de vuelta a su sala común…

—¿Y qué pasó después? ¿La besaste?

—No, claro que no. Antes las cosas se hacían más despacio. Nos despedimos.

—¿Y ya está?

—¡Claro que no! Al día siguiente nos volvimos a ver, y al siguiente, y al siguiente… Andrómeda era la chica más fascinante que había conocido en mi vida, en serio. Podía hablar con ella de todo, me pasaba los días esperando a que llegara la tarde para volver a verla. Y por fin, el último día de curso, justo antes de irnos a casa, le pedí que fuera mi novia.

Draco se había quedado con un trozo de queso en la boca, tan embobado en la historia que se había olvidado de masticar.

—Dijo que sí, ¿no?

—Qué va.

Draco se atragantó con el queso.

—¿Cómo que “qué va”? ¿Por qué no? ¡Si ya erais prácticamente novios!

La mirada de Ted perdió algo del brillo que había tenido mientras hablaba de Andrómeda.

—Era… complicado, Draco.

Draco decidió no presionar. Antes pensaba que Ted había sido una mala influencia sobre su tía y que la había arrebatado de su familia, pero ahora…

Había cosas que no podía negar. Ted no era un hombre malo. Su tía no era tan fácil de influenciar. No todo lo que sus padres le habían contado era cierto. Ted y Andrómeda… Ted y Andrómeda estaban enamorados. Se habían enamorado de jóvenes y no habían dejado de quererse. Su madre había amado a un hombre que no era su padre. Draco se levantó.

—Voy a volar un poco más.

Ted le lanzó una manzana.

—Cinco piezas al día, chaval.

Draco le sonrió.

 

La vuelta a Birmingham se le hizo más pesada que a la ida. Ambos estaban cansados, y Draco se había quemado el cuello y los hombros. Ted le puso un par de cassettes de The Police y de Michael Jackson, pero nada le había gustado tanto a Draco como Queen.

—Si quieres, cuando volvamos a casa te puedo buscar el viejo reproductor de cassettes de Dora. Así podrás escuchar música cuando quieras.

—¿En serio?

Ted sonrió.

—Claro. Si prometes cuidar el reproductor y los cassettes, te dejaré los de la caja.

En un sólo día, Draco había descubierto al mejor grupo de la historia, había vuelto a volar en la Nimbus y había conseguido que le regalasen un reproductor de música. Se sentía… bien. Se sentía bien por primera vez desde que sus padres fueron arrestados. Draco esbozó su primera sonrisa de oreja a oreja desde que llegó a Birmingham.


	5. 31 de julio de 1993 a 1 de agosto de 1993

Los últimos días de Julio se deshacían al calor del verano. Draco había empezado a trabajar también los fines de semana en el pub, una vez John le dio el visto bueno. Los clientes, todos vecinos del barrio de los Tonks, empezaron a reconocerle y a familiarizarse con él. Para Draco había sido al principio una experiencia rarísima, ver a todos aquellos muggles preguntar por él, saludarle y hablarle como si se conociesen de toda la vida; pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando.

Ahora tenía un interés casi académico por ellos. Le gustaba observar las relaciones entre ellos, cómo se hablaban, cómo se trataban. Eran gente diametralmente opuesta a los Malfoy, primero por ser Sin Magia, y después por ser trabajadores. Draco siempre se había movido en los círculos sociales más exclusivos, y haber acabado sirviendo pintas a obreros muggles en una ciudad industrial del centro de Inglaterra le hacía sentirse como un explorador en una selva. Pero lo llevaba bien. Más o menos.

 

El último sábado de Julio de 1993 acabó con John y Draco sacando la basura del pub tras cerrar. Draco se fijó en que en un par de noches sería luna llena.

—¿Qué se cuenta Tonks?

John solía preguntar por Nymphadora. Dora había sido su canguro durante los veranos en Birmingham, y John se había enamorado perdidamente de ella. Que Dora le sacara siete años no parecía ningún impedimento a ojos de John.

—Dice que está a tope con las “riot grrrls” de Londres.

—¿No pasaba del punk?

—¿Tonks? ¿Pasar del punk? ¿En qué universo?

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

—Hace tiempo que no se pasa por Birmingham.

—Es que está ocupada con…

—Ya, con la uni. No sé, creo que es la única universitaria que se coge cursos de verano.

A Draco le hubiera gustado explicar a John que en el programa de aurores no habían tenido vacaciones de verano desde que “Ojoloco” Moody fue nombrado instructor, y que a Tonks le encantaría volver a casa a descansar. En su lugar, Draco encogió los hombros y cambió de tema.

—¿Has escuchado Pablo Honey?

—¿De quien?

—Radiohead.

—No.

—Está guay. Me lo envió Tonks desde Londres. Si quieres te lo presto.

—¿Qué estilo es?

—Como Nirvana, Blur, The Smashing Pumpkins…

—¿Te va el grunge?

—¿Así es cómo lo llaman?

—¿Cómo lo llamas tú?

—Música que mola.

 

Draco llegó más bien a las tantas a casa. Le encantaba hablar de música con John. Era el chico más guay de su barrio, y tenía un gusto increíble para la música. Fue él quien le enseñó que había más grupos muggles aparte de los que Ted guardaba en su caja de cassettes. Aunque Draco aún guardaba con cariño los disquetes de Queen y de Scorpions, lo cierto es que el rock ochentero no era lo suyo. Había música nueva llegando desde Londres y Estados Unidos. Tonks lo mantenía al día de la escena alternativa en Londres, pero Draco había desarrollado un gusto especial por las bandas de lo que John llamaba grunge, Andrómeda llamaba fase rebelde preadolescente y Ted llamaba ruido de basurero.

La casa solía estar oscura y silenciosa para cuando Draco solía llegar los fines de semana, pero aquella noche había luz en el salón. Draco entró, dejó las llaves en la mesita de la entrada y se dirigió al salón.

—¿Ted? ¿Andrómeda?

Sus tíos estaban sentados en el sofá con la bata puesta. Parecía como si los hubiesen sacado de la cama. Andrómeda sujetaba una taza de té que parecía estar ya frío, mirando a la nada. Ted hablaba en voz baja con un hombre sentado en el orejero, dándole la espalda a Draco. Cuando les llamó, Andrómeda levantó la vista como si hubiese oído un disparo, y se levantó de un salto.

—Oh, Draco…

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ha pasado, estáis bien?

Andrómeda lo abrazó con fuerza. Draco estaba en pleno estirón, y en los casi dos meses que llevaba en casa de los Tonks ya había superado a su tía en altura.

Su tío y el hombre del orejero se levantaron. Draco reconoció a Kingsley Shacklebolt, un miembro de la oficina de aurores. Era uno de los que habían participado en el arresto de sus padres. Draco intercambió una mirada de pánico con su tía.

—¿Me van a llevar a mi también?

—¿Qué?

—¿Me van a llevar a Azkaban como a mis padres?

—No, Draco, claro que no.

—Siéntate, Draco, por favor.

Draco se sentó en el sofá, donde había estado Andrómeda. Ted le puso una mano sobre los hombros.

—Sirius Black ha escapado.

 

Ni Draco ni Ted fueron a trabajar al pub al día siguiente. Aurores y oficiales del Ministerio de Magia estuvieron entrando y saliendo de casa de los Tonks toda la noche y parte de la mañana. Andrómeda era la única pariente viva y fuera de prisión que Sirius tenía, y muchos creían que trataría de contactar con ella. Rufus Scrimgeour, el líder de la Oficina de Aurores, se presentó en la casa apenas despuntar el alba para interrogar a Andrómeda. Una hora y media más tarde, Scrimgeour abandonó la casa sin decir palabra.

Dora apareció poco después junto a mismísimo Ojoloco Moody. Madre e hija se abrazaron entre lágrimas. Dora explicó que Moody le estaba haciendo un favor personal al venir a Birmingham a supervisar la colocación de defensas sobre la casa y la familia.

—No puedo quedarme mucho, van a ponernos a algunos aprendices como refuerzos en la oficina central. Van a dejar a dos aurores patrullando el barrio día y noche. No os preocupéis. Todo va a salir bien.

Era casi la hora a la que Draco se solía levantar cuando Ted llevó a Andrómeda a la cama. Draco jamás había visto a su tía tan frágil. Preparó la quinta o sexta tetera consecutiva del día, y le ofreció algo de té a su prima.

—¿Se sabe cómo ha escapado de Azkaban?

—Nada. Lo último que sabemos es que el Ministro lo vio entre rejas el viernes 30. Los dementores están ciegos, así que no han visto nada. Es muy difícil interrogar a un dementor, pero al parecer… Bueno, oficialmente no puedo decirte nada, Draco. Tampoco es que yo misma lo entienda.

Draco y Dora bebieron el té en silencio. Draco sentía que se caía de sueño y de cansancio, y Dora tenía unas ojeras kilométricas, pero a ninguno se le pasó por la cabeza irse a la cama. Había demasiada tensión en el ambiente.

Finalmente Ted bajó a la cocina. Draco le pasó una taza de té.

—¿Cómo está?

—Agotada. Voy a ver si nos queda poción para dormir sin sueños, va a necesitar descansar sin pesadillas.

Dora rebuscó en uno de los cajones, y le enseñó a su padre un frasco con un líquido añil.

—¿Es est-? ¡Ups!

El frasco se resbaló de los dedos de Dora. Ted, rápido de reflejos, agitó su varita e impidió que se estrellase contra el suelo. El pelo de Dora pasó de castaño lacio a gris alborotado. Draco pensó que sería el equivalente a tener un nubarrón en la cabeza.

—Lo siento, soy una torpe.

—No pasa nada, cariño.

 

Después de darle a su mujer la poción, Ted bajó y preparó el desayuno. Dora y Ojoloco accedieron a quedarse ante las súplicas de Ted, que no quería despedirse todavía de su hija. Ojoloco sólo probó las tostadas después de examinarlas concienzudamente con su ojo mágico, y no bebió nada de los que le ofrecieron. Draco evitó a toda costa el contacto visual con el instructor, fijando los ojos en su plato. Cuando terminaron, Ojoloco les presentó a los aurores que se encargarían de las patrullas, y Dora le hizo prometer cincuenta veces a su padre que tendrían cuidado. Ambos se desaparecieron en el patio trasero de los Tonks.

—Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es intentar dormir un poco.

Draco no quería darle la razón, pero no podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

—¿Le has dicho a tus padres que no vamos a ir?

—Les he dicho que tú no vas. Yo iré por la tarde, cuando haya descansado.

—Si tú vas, yo voy.

—No hace falta.

—¡Pero quiero ayudar!

Ted le puso otra vez la mano en el hombro. Draco se sentía más hombre cuando lo hacía.

—Me ayudarás más si te quedas y cuidas de Andrómeda. No quiero dejarla sola, pero mis padres me necesitarán. ¿Te puedes encargar?

Draco sabía que era una treta para que le dejara en paz, pero no pudo evitar sentir como se hinchaba de orgullo.

—Claro.

 

Draco se despertó a media tarde. Se lavó la cara y los dientes, se vistió y bajó al salón. Allí estaba Andrómeda, vestida de calle y escribiendo.

Draco la observó un momento. Llevaba el pelo en una espesa trenza, sin un sólo rizo fuera de lugar. Su camisa estaba impecablemente planchada, sus gafas sin manchas. Apenas se le notaban las ojeras. Aunque Draco no conociera a su tía, sabía perfectamente cómo camuflaban la ansiedad las mujeres de su familia.

—Tienes una cara horrible.

Andrómeda le dedicó una mirada breve y severa. Luego volvió a su trabajo.

—He pedido tus cosas de Hogwarts. Llegarán a casa mañana o pasado.

—¿Cuándo llegó la carta?

—Ayer.

Draco se sentó frente a ella. Andrómeda le pasó un par de folios.

—¿Puedes echarles un vistazo? Mira a ver si se me ha escapado alguna falta.

A Andrómeda nunca se le escapaba ninguna falta, pero Draco le revisó el documento igualmente. Era otra columna para la revista femenina, esta vez sobre los bulos de las dietas milagro.

—¿Vamos a hablar de lo de anoche?

Andrómeda suspiró, se quitó las gafas y lo miró detenidamente.

—¿Es importante para ti?

—Sí.

—Tráeme otro té. Y unos _scones_.

Draco se levantó y le trajo lo que le pidió. Andrómeda ordenó sus papeles y los apartó. Draco dejó dos tazas humeantes en la mesa, y luego un plato con dos _scones_.

—Miel, Draco, por favor.

—Claro.

Draco cogió el tarro de miel de la despensa y el azucarero para él. Los puso en la mesa. Andrómeda echó una cucharada de miel en su té.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posiblemente updatee menos a menudo ahora que se acercan los exámenes finales.  
> ¡¡¡Por cierto gracias por los comentarios!!! Me alegran la vida


	6. 1 de agosto de 1993 a 16 de agosto de 1993

—¿Qué quieres saber?

Draco se tomó un momento. Tenía muchísimas preguntas, pero decidió empezar por el principio.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hizo Sirius para ser enviado a Azkabán?

—Asesinato, espionaje y conspiración.

—¿Puedes ser más específica?

—No creo que sea lo mejor, Draco.

—Por favor.

Andrómeda dio un sorbo a su té.

—Se llevaron a Sirius a Azkabán al día siguiente de la derrota de Quien-Ya-Sabes. Sirius era un agente de los mortífagos infiltrado en un… ¿cómo explicarlo? Un grupo que tenía Dumbledore que combatía a los mortífagos de forma directa. Sirius pasaba información del grupo de Dumbledore a los mortífagos, y cuando cayó Quien-Ya-Sabes sus secretos salieron a la luz. Se llevó por delante a magos y muggles al huir, pero consiguieron apresarlo. Fue uno de los muchos mortífagos que entraron en Azkabán sin juicio.

Draco se tomó un momento para digerir toda esta nueva información.

—¿Qué relación tenías con él? ¿Por qué creen los aurores que puede contactar contigo?

—Sirius era mi primo favorito.

Andrómeda guardó silencio. Draco pensó en pedirle que elaborase más su respuesta, pero entonces Andrómeda se levantó de su asiento. Andrómeda abrió el cajón donde guardaba la cajita de madera de las cartas de Narcissa, abrió el cofre con un toque de varita y rebuscó dentro. Sacó unas cuantas fotos y algunas cartas.

—Quemé la mayoría cuando se llevaron a Sirius a Azkaban. Pero he conservado algunas, las más antiguas.

Andrómeda guardaba sus cartas ordenadamente. Las de Narcissa, ya amarillentas, estaban unidas por un lazo blanco y un ramillete de flores secas. Otras estaban envueltas en seda, otras atadas con una simple cuerda. Las de Sirius, por el contrario, estaban metidas en una vieja lata de galletas.

—Mira, esta es de la Navidad del 71. Era el primer año de Sirius en Hogwarts.

Draco cogió la foto. Era una instantánea en blanco y negro que mostraba al clan de los Black en una cena de Navidad. Draco nunca había ido a aquellas fiestas, era muy pequeño cuando dejaron de celebrarse, pero su madre siempre le había hablado de ellas como la reunión más exclusiva de Londres por aquellas fechas.

Reconoció a las hermanas Black al instante. Bellatrix y Andrómeda tenían los rasgos masculinos de su padre, mientras que Narcissa parecía una versión más jóven de su madre, La abuela Druella estaba totalmente distinta a como la recordaba Draco. Reconoció en ella el porte distinguido, la mirada altiva y los aires de emperatriz de Narcissa. El abuelo Cygnus camuflaba la enfermedad que acabaría matándolo tras un pañuelo de seda. Él y la abuela Druella se intercambiaban miradas de afecto de vez en cuando.

Por otro lado estaban la familia de Walburga. La tía abuela Walburga era hermana de su abuelo, y era la madre de Sirius y otro chico llamado Regulus. Posaba tras un sillón donde estaba sentado Orion, su marido, y tenía pegado a la cintura a un niño que probablemente sería Regulus. Draco pensó que eran el retrato perfecto de la familia de sangre pura perfecta. O eso pensaba, hasta que dos cabezas se asomaron por el borde de la foto.

—Ese es Alphard, mi tío. Y ese es Sirius.

Alphard y Sirius desentonaban completamente del resto de la composición de la fotografía. Sus figuras jugaban al escondite tras el borde, como intentando escabullirse de los compromisos familiares para hacer alguna trastada. Alphard era un hombre alto y robusto, con un bigote que le ocupaba casi la mitad de la cara. Tenía cara de rey pero maneras de bufón. Draco supo inmediatamente que la tía abuela Walburga y el abuelo Cygnus lo habrían odiado a muerte.

Sirius, por otro lado, era un misterio. Draco había visto los carteles de búsqueda y captura que habían dejado los aurores en su casa, y parecía imposible que aquel hombre esquelético y demente fuera la misma persona que este chico travieso. El Sirius de la foto de Andrómeda tenía el mismo aire de gamberro que los gemelos Weasley, los reyes de las bromas de Hogwarts. Alphard y él se reían a carcajadas, cuchicheaban entre ellos y hacían muecas a sus familiares cuando no miraban. Draco se fijó en que la Andrómeda de la foto de vez en cuando desviaba la vista hacia ellos con una mezcla de simpatía y anhelo.

—Alphard no solía venir a las cenas. Era embajador del Ministerio de Magia Británico en Estados Unidos, y lo ponía de excusa para no ir a las reuniones familiares. Pero aquel año vino expresamente para apoyar a Sirius.

—¿Para apoyarlo?

Andrómeda sonrió.

—Sirius había entrado en Gryffindor. El primer Black en Gryffindor del que se tenga constancia.

Draco se quedó mudo. Sabía perfectamente lo que significaba para los herederos de las grandes familias puristas el entrar en la casa de Slytherin. Slytherin, que buscaba a los mejores magos y brujas, que cultivaba a los líderes de la siguiente generación, que formaba a sus estudiantes para defender los valores tradicionales de su sociedad… De haber estado Draco en el lugar de Sirius probablemente se habría tirado desde la Torre de Astronomía antes que volver a casa con una túnica con los colores de Gryffindor.

—La tía Walburga estaba furiosa, pero por supuesto no dejaba que se le notase. ¡Antes muerta que admitiendo la derrota! Se pasó toda la cena explicando que estaba carteándose con el director y con el jefe de la casa Slytherin para ver si sería posible recolocar a Sirius, o si podrían enviarlo a Drumstrang al año siguiente. Alphard fue el único que consiguió convencerla para que dejase a Sirius en paz.

Draco observó la foto e hizo cuentas.

—Esta fue tu última Navidad con los Black, ¿no?

—Sí. Ted y yo nos casamos a la siguiente primavera.

—¿Y volviste a hablar con Sirius?

—¡Claro! Resulta que había un exclusivo club de Blacks renegados, ¿sabes? En cuando se corrió el rumor de que la mediana de las hermanas Black había huido con un hijo de muggles empecé a recibir cartas. Primero de mi tía Cedrella, que la habían echado por casarse con un Weasley; luego de una hija de Marius Black, el squib de la familia; y también de Phineas Black, que había sido amigo de Dumbledore en el colegio, y que se fue de la familia por su política pro-muggle. Alphard me escribía también, aunque oficialmente siguió llevándose bien con la familia hasta que murió y dejó toda su herencia a Sirius. Entonces lo quemaron del tapiz de la tía Walburga.

—Espera, espera… Lo único “malo” que hizo Sirius fue entrar en Gryffindor, ¿no? ¿Sólo por eso lo expulsaron?

—Oh, no, qué va. Sirius no dejó la familia hasta que cumplió dieciséis años. Siempre fue un niño rebelde, todo lo contrario al callado y obediente de su hermano. Entrar en Gryffindor y cambiar de aires le hizo cuestionarse muchas de las barbaridades que se enseñaban en nuestra familia. Con el paso de los años desafió más y más la doctrina purista. A los quince me volvió a escribir, aún cuando sus padres se lo habían prohibido terminantemente. —Andrómeda acarició la fotografía. —Sirius se relacionaba con hijos de muggles en el colegio, vestía ropa muggle, ese tipo de cosas imperdonables para los Black. La tía Walburga lo hizo elegir entre su familia y sus convicciones, y Sirius eligió… Bueno, siempre creímos que había elegido el bando de los buenos.

Draco y Andrómeda guardaron silencio. Si Sirius había sido espía para el Señor Tenebroso, probablemente el ser expulsado de su familia fuera una maniobra para hacer que Dumbledore y su grupo confiasen en él, ¿no? Aunque aquello había sido la ruptura final, según Andrómeda. ¿Cuándo decidió empezar a desempeñar su papel? ¿Con qué edad eligió pasarse el resto de su vida fingiendo para beneficiar al Señor Tenebroso? ¿Y cómo había logrado engañar a sus familiares, a Andrómeda? O Sirius había sido un psicópata desde niño, o…

—Tía Andrómeda, ¿no puede ser que Sirius estuviera bajo la maldición imperius? Porque no me encaja con lo que me acabas de contar.

Andrómeda recogió las fotos.

—Yo también me hice la misma pregunta, Draco. Pero no. —Andrómeda guardó las fotos en la caja de lata, y las metió en el cofre otra vez. —No, Sirius confesó.

 

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron un infierno. Ni Draco, ni Ted, ni por supuesto Andrómeda supo cómo volver a llevar una vida normal con un asesino a la fuga, sabiendo además que tenían papeletas para recibir una visita. Pero dentro de lo que cabía, Draco pensaba que podría vivir más o menos tranquilo temiendo que su vida terminase a manos de Sirius Black; ahora bien, ¿vivir con dos aurores metiendo las narices cada día en sus vidas? No, gracias.

Al parecer los aurores de Scrimgeour no estaban en Birmingham sólo para proteger a la familia de Andrómeda, también tenían la tarea de vigilarlos para que no contactaran con Sirius. Draco tenía la sospecha de que haber acogido al hijo de dos mortífagos hacían a Ted y a Andrómeda potenciales simpatizantes del Señor Tenebroso en secreto. Aquello, por supuesto, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, pero Draco empezaba a darse cuenta de que actuar con lógica no era precisamente lo que mejor se le daba al Ministerio.

Andrómeda lo llevaba especialmente mal. Los aurores leían hasta las cartas que mandaba a la revista, y luego hacían muchísimas preguntas estúpidas para averiguar si “10 Recetas Sanas Para Este Otoño” era realmente una clave para comunicarse con Sirius. Apenas salía de casa, porque los aurores se quejaban de que ellos “no eran guardaespaldas”, y que lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse en casa escondida. Draco admiraba a su tía por no haberles partido la cara todavía.

Ted y Draco no le habían dicho nada a los señores Tonks, pero los padres de Ted no eran tontos. En varias ocasiones trataron de sonsacarles por qué estaban tan tensos, pero ninguno dijo nada. Ted decía que mantenerlos al margen era la mejor manera de protegerlos.

Otra de las cosas que había arruinado la fuga de Sirius eran las excursiones a Cannock Chase. Ted y Draco sólo habían podido hacer dos más después de aquella primera escapada, y Draco sentía que iba a llegar a Hogwarts desentrenado y en baja forma. Había intentado que Ted hechizara para él una pelota de tenis y practicar en su cuarto, pero no hubo manera de convencerlo.

Todos estaban tensos y de mal humor. Draco sabía que Andrómeda no dormía bien, y él había empezado a tener otra vez pesadillas. No podía volar, no podía trabajar con tranquilidad, no podía estar en la casa sin que le afectase el humor de Andrómeda, no podía quedar con John, no había recibido ninguna carta de sus amigos, no sabía nada de sus padres,... Draco notaba que se estaba volviendo loco.

 

Apenas quedaba medio mes para volver a Hogwarts, y por una vez Draco pensó que pocas cosas podrían pasar en el castillo que fueran más tensas que aquel verano. Primero lo de sus padres, luego el adaptarse a vivir con los Tonks, luego la huida de Sirius y vivir bajo amenaza… Draco sólo quería una adolescencia normal, por Dios.

Tumbado en la cama de su cuarto, escuchando un cassette que le había prestado John, Draco reflexionó sobre Sirius Black. Sabía muy poco sobre él, y sin embargo algo en el criminal le causaba una gran fascinación.

Tenía tantas preguntas: ¿cuándo se había convertido en un agente doble? ¿Cómo se había ganado la confianza de Dumbledore? ¿Por qué no lo habían restaurado en el tapiz familiar tras ser pública su afiliación con el Señor Tenebroso? Pero, sobre todo, ¿cómo había sido capaz de engañar a su tía Meda, una mujer que tan bien sabía medir el carácter de las personas?

Sonaba un tema de los Smashing Pumpkins. Draco se moría de inquietud. Si no podía entrenar, ni trabajar (era su día libre), ni hacer los deberes (los había terminado hace semanas),... ¿Qué hacer, si no investigar?

Draco se puso de pie de un salto y se quitó los auriculares. Necesitaba saber más de Sirius, y sólo había una manera de buscar información.

Bajó con cuidado las escaleras, sin hacer ruido. Si Andrómeda lo pillaba se enfadaría muchísimo, pero tenía derecho a saber más, ¿no? Sirius también era familia de Draco, tenía derecho a conocer su historia. Se deslizó hasta la cocina y abrió el cajón donde Andrómeda guardaba el cofre de sus recuerdos. Con mucho cuidado, Draco lo depositó sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Vale, hasta ahora no había hecho nada malo. Aún estaba a tiempo de echarse atrás. Lo que tenía entre las manos eran los recuerdos más tristes de Andrómeda. Si dejaba el cofre en su sitio su tía nunca se enteraría. No pasaría nada.

Sí que pasaría. Pasaría que Draco se quedaría sin saber la verdad. Se quedaría a oscuras, se le habría negado el derecho a conocer la auténtica historia de su familia. No podía permitirlo. En estos dos últimos meses había aprendido a querer y respetar a su tía, pero esto era más importante. Draco  _ necesitaba _ saber qué era lo que realmente había pasado con Sirius.

Se decidió. Pasó una mano por la tapa del cofre, que se abrió de forma instantánea. Eso lo sorprendió, ¿no había más medidas de seguridad? Abrió la tapa con cuidado, y lo comprendió. Bajo la madera de la tapa había un símbolo mágico que solía grabarse en contenedores de seguridad. Este estaba hechizado para que sólo pudiera abrirlo alguien de sangre pura. ¿Sería algún regalo de los abuelos a la tía Meda cuando aún era joven? ¿Tal vez se lo regalaron cuando entró en Hogwarts?

Draco decidió no darle más vueltas. Con mucho cuidado cogió la caja de lata donde estaban los recuerdos de Sirius, y la abrió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias por las visitas os como la cara!!!!!


	7. 16 de agosto de 1993

Había muchos más documentos de los que Andrómeda le había hecho creer. Si había quemado la mayoría hace doce años, entonces el volumen real de la correspondencia entre Sirius y Andrómeda tendría que haber sido inmenso.

Draco ojeó entre los papeles. Estaban organizados por fecha. Los más antiguos eran fotografías de vacaciones de verano cuando ambos primos eran pequeños. Draco reconoció el sitio de las fotografías, una villa de veraneo que la familia Black tenía en Francia. Los primos Black correteaban por la orilla de la playa, hacían castillos de arena o aparecían comiendo enormes pedazos de fruta. Draco sonrió para sí. Su madre estaba graciosísima con los trajes de baño sesenteros, posando con unas gafas de sol y de la mano de su hermana mediana. Había una foto grupal de todos los niños. Bellatrix, la mayor, cogía en brazos a Regulus, el más pequeño. Andrómeda y Narcissa le revolvían el pelo a Sirius. En el reverso ponía  _ Verano del ‘65 _ .

Draco dejó los recuerdos infantiles y buscó un poco más adelante. Encontró las primeras cartas que Sirius le envió desde Hogwarts, en Septiembre de 1971. 

 

_ Andy, _

_ ¿cómo de mal está el panorama en Londres? ¿Ya le han puesto precio a mi cabeza? ¿Me van a colgar de la pared como a los elfos de la tía Elladora? ¿Si le prendo fuego al sombrero de Gryffindor me volverán a recibir? _

_ Por aquí las cosas están tensas. Cissy no me habla, y el estirado de su novio me mira como si fuera un cruce de kneazle y niffler. Ninguno de los chicos de mi edad que Madre me presentó en verano me dirigen la palabra, y hasta los profesores intentan mirarme lo menos posible. Es una pesadilla. _

_ Por lo menos tengo a mis compañeros de cuarto. No se lo digas a Madre, pero son mil veces más simpáticos que los niñatos que me presentó. Hay uno que te caería muy bien, otro muy mal y otro que ni fú ni fá. No te digo sus nombres no vaya a ser que Madre intercepte esta carta y les ponga precio a sus cabezas también. La veo capaz. _

_ ¿Qué hay de tí? ¿Cómo te va la vida más allá de la escuela? Escríbeme pronto, creo que eres de las pocas personas de nuestra familia a la que aún le caigo bien. _

_ Con cariño, _

_ Sirius. _

_ P.D. ¿Te sigo cayendo bien, no? _

 

Draco dejó la carta sobre la mesa. Desde luego, Sirius había llevado mal no estar en Slytherin, pero parecía que le daba más miedo la reacción de su madre que el hecho de romper con la tradición. Vio que había un par de cartas más de 1971 y 1972, entre ellas la foto de Navidad que le había enseñado hacía unas semanas, pero después había un parón de varios años. Draco supuso que sería porque Walburga le habría prohibido a Sirius escribir a su prima tras huir de casa para casarse con Ted.

La siguiente carta era de 1975:

 

_ Andy, _

_ antes que nada, te pido perdón. No tendría que haberle hecho caso a la chalada de mi madre, eres la mejor de todos nosotros y siempre te admiraré por haberle plantado cara a nuestra familia. No sé qué es de ti ni de tu marido (¡no sé ni cómo se llama!), y me encantaría que me escribieses contándome todos los detalles de la vida más allá del apellido Black. Quiero volver a saber de tí, prima, si me dejas. _

_ Las cosas en casa no van bien. Bella está cada día más loca, apenas vemos a Cissy desde que se casó, y a Regulus parece que le han lavado el cerebro. Y no me hagas hablar de mi madre, supongo que te lo imaginarás. Intento pasar lo mínimo posible en Grimmauld Place (¡ya he conseguido que me dejen escabullirme durante Navidad y las vacaciones de Pascua!), pero los veranos los tengo que pasar con esta gentuza. Y el vejestorio de Alphard sigue sin aparecer. ¿Para qué quiero un tío excéntrico si no está cuando lo necesito? _

_ Te echo muchísimo de menos, prima. Han pasado tantas cosas que me hubiera gustado poder contarte, he hecho tantas tonterías que me habría ahorrado si te hubiese tenido para aconsejarme… _

_ Espero que te apiades del oveja negra (¡JA!) de tu primo y decidas volver a escribirme. Sé que no lo merezco, pero necesito tu apoyo más que nunca. _

_ Con cariño, _

_ Sirius. _

_ P.D.: Si te sigues escribiendo con el cabrón de Alphard dile de mi parte que una escoba cara por mi cumpleaños no compensa que me dejase tirado en la última reunión familiar. Y si puedes añade un par de insultos. Gracias de antemano. _

 

La siguiente carta la había recibido poco después. Era breve, apenas unos dedos de pergamino, con una sóla frase escrita.

 

_ ¿¿¿TIENES UNA HIJA??? _

 

Draco suprimió una sonrisa. Por lo menos no había sido el único de la familia que se había enterado de sopetón de la existencia de Dora. Draco abrió la siguiente carta.

 

_ ¿¿¿TIENES UNA HIJA Y LE HAS LLAMADO NYMPHADORA??? _

_ Espera, disculpa mis modales. _

_ Queridísima Prima Andrómeda Tonks, _

_ ¿¿¿TIENES UNA HIJA, LE HAS LLAMADO NYMPHADORA Y AHORA ME ENTERO??? _

_ Mucho mejor. _

_ Perdona por las mayúsculas, es que no me lo esperaba. ¡Tengo una nueva prima! ¿Prima segunda? ¿Primastra? ¿Cuál es el término adecuado para la hija de mi prima? Mira, me importa una mierda (no le enseñes esta carta a la pequeña NYMPHADORA), a partir de hoy tengo una nueva sobrina y yo voy a ser su queridísimo tío Sirius (se me han puesto los pelos de punta al escribir eso, ¡soy tío!), el que le mandará regalos caros y la mimará y le dará chucherías a escondidas. ¡Y tú no podrás hacer nada, porque soy su tío y eso es lo que los tíos hacen! _

_ Muchísimas felicidades, Andy, a tí y a Ted (si le enseñas esto a Ted, dile de mi parte: “¡Hola, Ted! Supongo que ya vamos tarde para la fase primera de conocer a la familia de “Si haces daño a mi prima te mato”, pero si haces daño a mi prima o a MI SOBRINA te mato. ¡Pareces un tío majo! Espero poder conocerte pronto.”). Muchas gracias por la foto, es graciosísima. Me encanta que sea una metamorfomaga, auguro un futuro lleno de travesuras y diversión para ella, y de disgustos para ti. _

_ ¿Os gustaría que me escapase estas vacaciones de primavera a Birmingham y os hiciera una visita? Me muero de ganas por conocer a mi sobrina y a mi… ¿cuñado? (Tenemos que hacer algo con esto de los términos familiares. Por ahora le llamaré Ted a secas, si no le ofende a nadie.) Dime si te parece bien y lo organizo enseguida. _

_ Con muchísimo cariño, _

_ Sirius. _

_ P.D.: Casi se me olvida con la sorpresa de NYMPHADORA: no, no sé exactamente en qué está metida Bellatrix. Se que es algo peligroso, pero ya está. Si no da detalles a mi madre, imagínate las explicaciones que me da a mi. _

_ P.D.2: N Y M P H A D O R A. Andrómeda, por los gayumbos sucios de Merlín, ¿a quien se le ocurre? ¿Quieres que a tu hija le hagan la vida imposible en el colegio? Y yo que pensaba que una de las tradiciones que dejaste atrás cuando te piraste fue el dar nombres de mierda a los niños de nuestra familia. Respeto tu decisión y todo eso, pero podrías haberla llamado, no sé, UN NOMBRE NORMALITO. _

 

Después de aquella carta, la correspondencia se volvía más contínua. Draco encontró una foto de la visita de Sirius algo arrugada. Sirius tenía a Nymphadora en brazos, y le iba enseñando muecas que hacer a la cámara. La pequeña Dora, que tendría unos dos o tres años, imitaba los gestos de Sirius a la perfección, metamorfoseando su cara de vez en cuando.

Draco se fijó en Sirius. Calculó que tendría unos dieciséis años, según lo que le había contado su tía Meda. Tenía el pelo negro azabache, alborotado y largo hasta los hombros. Vestía con ropa muggle muy parecida a la que Draco había visto en las carátulas de los disquetes de grupos de rock. Notó que tenía un pequeño arete plateado en una oreja, y pensó en el disgusto que tendría que haberse llevado la tía Walburga al ver a su hijo primogénito con aquellas pintas. Sonrió.

Draco dejó la foto y las cartas en el cofre. Estaba aún más confundido que antes de fisgar en las cartas de Andrómeda. ¿Qué le había pasado a Sirius? El chico de las cartas y el hombre de los carteles de búsqueda y captura le parecían más diferentes que nunca. Eran dos personas distintas, era la única explicación. No era posible que alguien cambiara tanto, o que se hubiese pasado toda su infancia y adolescencia fingiendo con su propia familia para revelar su auténtica naturaleza en el último momento, justo después de que su supuesto bando hubiese perdido la guerra. No tenía sentido.

Más allá de 1975 sólo había una carta más, y ninguna foto. Draco la abrió con reverencia, esperando encontrar en aquel pergamino la pieza que le faltaba para entender aquel misterio.

 

_ Andy, _

_ por fin le he echado huevos y me he ido de casa. No podía más. Ya te contaré con más tranquilidad, por ahora sólo puedo decirte que Walburga ya no tendrá que preocuparse más por el bala perdida de su hijo. Me voy para no volver. Que les den por culo a todos. _

_ Ahora mismo estoy parando en casa de los _

 

— ¡Draco!

Draco pegó un respingo y dejó caer la carta. Tras él, lívida de espanto, estaba su tía Meda. Draco se puso de pie y trató de ocultar su crimen con el cuerpo.

—Tía, no es lo que parece…

Pero Andrómeda no le dio oportunidad. En dos zancadas se plantó frente a él y lo apartó de la mesa con una fuerza sorprendente. Sus ojos recorrieron las cartas abiertas, el cofre saqueado y todos los recuerdos expuestos. Luego clavó la vista en Draco.

—No me puedo creer que hayas podido hacer esto.

—Tenía que saber más…

—¿Que tenías que saber más? —Andrómeda cogió la carta que estaba leyendo y la agitó. —¡Esto es privado, Draco! ¡No puedes leerlo sin mi permiso!

—Ya me habías enseñado algunas cosas, pensé que no te importaría que…

—¿Que qué? ¿Que traicionaras mi confianza? Te enseñé las fotos de tu madre y las de Sirius porque confié en ti, Draco, porque sabía que necesitabas entender tu pasado, pero pensé que respetarías mi decisión de no contártelo todo. No de golpe.

Draco apretó los puños. El remordimiento se mezcló con la la irritación, y el resultado fue un cóctel explosivo.

—¡Pues no entiendo por qué no me lo puedes contar del tirón! ¿Crees que no puedo soportarlo? ¡Estoy viviendo el peor verano de mi vida, he perdido a mis padres y probablemente también a mis amigos, y ahora encima tenemos a un asesino acechando! ¡Me da igual lo que me eches, no puede ser peor que esto! ¡Puedo soportarlo!

—¡Pero yo no!

Se hizo un silencio repentino. A ambos les había sorprendido lo que había dicho Andrómeda. Draco fue a hablar, pero su tía lo frenó. Andrómeda se recompuso un poco y continuó. La voz le temblaba un poco.

—En esta caja están los recuerdos más terribles de mi vida. Todo lo que he perdido está ahí. No puedo enseñártelo todo de golpe, ni exponerlo y explicarlo para que tú puedas examinarlo y medirlo. Mi trauma no es un museo, Draco. No puedes visitarlo cada vez que te dé la gana.

Andrómeda metió las cartas y las fotos de Sirius en su lata, y la lata en el cofre.

—Lo siento mucho, tía Meda. De verdad. Pero no puedes ocultarme la verdad de mi familia, tengo derecho a conocerla.

Andrómeda lo miró a los ojos. Draco le sostuvo la mirada.

—Tienes derecho a conocer tu historia, Draco. Pero no así.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> llega el aNGST!!!!


	8. 1 de septiembre, parte 1

King’s Cross tenía un aspecto radicalmente diferente de la última vez que la vio. Draco pensó que sería por la compañía. A lu lado mientras empujaba el carrito con sus bultos de Hogwarts no estaban sus padres, sino Ted, Andrómeda y Nymphadora. Se movían con menos altivez pero con más naturalidad por entre los muggles de la estación. Dora apenas destacaba con su pelo azul turquesa y su ropa negra y llena de agujeros.

Draco y los Tonks llegaron al muro de ladrillo que separaba las estaciones 9 y 10 un poco justos de tiempo. Ted y Dora se adelantaron y entraron al andén 9 y ¾ con el carrito de Draco.

—Espera, Draco…

Draco se giró hacia su tía. No se habían reconciliado desde que Andrómeda le pilló con sus cartas en la mano. Draco sabía que se había equivocado, pero su tía era una necia si pensaba que Draco se quedaría de brazos cruzados tras escuchar una explicación a medias sobre la verdad sobre su familia. Ted, Eddie y Martha habían intentado mediar entre ellos, pero no hubo manera, ambos tenían demasiado temperamento. Las dos últimas semanas se habían tratado con fría cortesía y nada más.

—No quiero que te vayas peleado conmigo.

Draco quiso dedicarle una sonrisa, pero se mantuvo firme.

—Sabes que tengo derech-

—Lo sé, lo sé. No quiero ocultarte la historia de nuestra familia, nunca he querido. Pero reconoce que las tuyas no fueron las maneras.

Draco titubeó. Sabía que si sacrificaba su orgullo sólo esta vez, tal vez conseguiría lo que quería.

—Tienes razón. Me equivoqué, tía Meda. Te pido perdón.

Andrómeda le sonrió y le tendió los brazos. Draco se acercó tímidamente, y ella lo envolvió en un abrazo. Pasó un instante antes de que Draco se lo devolviese. De repente, Draco se sintió muy pequeño.

—No sé qué va a pasar este año. No sé si mis amigos seguirán siendo mis amigos.

—Bueno… Ted te diría que si te dieron la espalda en un momento de necesidad, entonces no eran tus amigos de verdad. Y estoy de acuerdo. Pero —Andrómeda le dirigió una sonrisa pícara. —Ted no ha estado en Slytherin.

—¿Qué crees que debo hacer?

—Nuestra casa valora dos cosas más que nada: la herencia y la excelencia. Si ya no tienes de lo primero, gánatelos de nuevo con lo segundo. Debes sobresalir, Draco, en tus estudios y en el campo de quidditch.

Draco resopló.

—Sólo he entrenado tres veces en todo el verano. Y lo otro… Granger siempre se las arregla para sacar mejores notas que yo. Siempre.

Andrómeda le dio un beso en la frente.

—Quejarte como un niño pequeño no te llevará a ninguna parte.

Draco se apartó, intentando ocultar una sonrisa. Andrómeda le colocó un brazo sobre los hombros, y ambos cruzaron la barrera.

 

El andén 9 y ¾ bullía de actividad. Había alumnos mayores que apuraban los últimos minutos charlando antes de subir, novatos que trataban de reprimir las lágrimas y de hacerse los valientes y padres que se apresuraban a dar las últimas advertencias a sus hijos. Dora y Ted ya habían cargado su baúl en el tren, y les esperaban mientras charlaban animadamente con un mago adulto que Draco no conocía. Draco y Andrómeda se acercaron.

—¿Dónde estábais? —dijo Ted, apurado. —El tren sale en dos minutos.

—Estábamos hablando, cielo.

—Ah… Ah, bueno, pues entonces nada. Oh, perdona, Amos, qué falta de educación. Creo que no conoces a mi sobrino Draco. Draco, este es Amos Diggory, un antiguo amigo del colegio.

—¿Draco Malfoy?

Amos lo examinó de arriba abajo. Draco le tendió la mano, decidido a no perder la compostura. Si Amos y Ted eran antiguos amigos, probablemente se habrían conocido en Hufflepuff. Y ese apellido… 

—Un placer, señor Diggory. ¿Es usted por casualidad el padre de Cedric Diggory?

—Pues sí. —Amos le estrechó la mano, aún desconfiando. —¿Os conocéis?

Draco sonrió. Definitivamente un Hufflepuff. Y para ganarse la simpatía de la casa más menospreciada de Hogwarts no había nada mejor que regalarles el oído.

—Sólo del quidditch. Jugamos en la misma posición.  Su hijo es un gran buscador, escuché rumores de que tiene posibilidades de liderar el equipo de Hufflepuff este año. Si es así, serán un duro rival para Slytherin.

Funcionó. Amos se hinchó como un pavo y le dedicó una sonrisa complacida.

—¡No lo dudes! Pues sí, mi Cedric estará este año a la cabeza de nuestro equipo. ¡Más vale que los Slytherins vayáis con c-!

—Amos. —Andrómeda le dedicó una sonrisa suave. —Es un placer volver a verte, pero el tren se va.

—¡Claro! Qué descuido, discúlpame, Andrómeda, querida. Bueno, chico, —Amos se volvió hacia Draco. —¡Que tengas un buen comienzo de curso!

—Muchas gracias, señor Diggory.

Amos Diggory se perdió entre la multitud. Dora se abalanzó sobre Draco dándole un abrazo de oso.

—Pórtate bien, rubito, y no te metas en líos.

—Te digo lo mismo.

Ted se acercó y le dio otro abrazo. Cuando se separó, Draco pudo jurar que tenía los ojos llorosos.

—Nunca pensé que volveríamos a llevar a un chiquillo al tren. —Ted le revolvió el pelo. —Te vamos a echar mucho de menos, Draco.

Draco casi no se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando dijo:

—Y yo a vosotros.

Andrómeda fue la última en despedirse. Lo acompañó a la puerta del tren y le dio un último abrazo.

—Escríbenos a menudo, no te metas en líos, no te pelees si puedes evitarlo, y acuérdate de sobresalir.

—No te preocupes, tía Meda.

Draco subió al tren. Las puertas se cerraron. Su tía lo llamó una última vez.

—¡Draco!

Draco se asomó por la ventanilla de la puerta. Andrómeda se dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

—Te quiero, sobrino.

 

Draco se dirigió a la parte del tren donde solían sentarse los Slytherin aún un poco aturdido. A parte de su madre, nadie le había dicho que le quería con tanta sinceridad. Tenía un torbellino de sentimientos en el pecho, y un poco de ganas de echarse a llorar, pero mantuvo la compostura. Ya no estaba en Birmingham. Esto era Hogwarts, y el colegio era un campo de batalla completamente distinto. Draco volvía al colegio con un estigma a la espalda, y por primera vez no sería el líder natural de su curso. Tendría que pelear para mantener su estatus, y no podía hacerlo si seguía pensando en que la última mujer que le había dicho que le quería había acabado entre rejas. Draco se tragó sus sentimientos y buscó a Vincent y Gregory.

Los encontró en un compartimento sentados con Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini. Cuando Draco entró se hizo un silencio tenso. Draco supuso que sus familias les habrían advertido que no se acercasen al hijo de la desgraciada familia Malfoy. Draco levantó el mentón, decidido a poner orden.

—Crabble, Goyle… Nott. Zabini. Cuánto tiempo.

Vincent le dedicó un saludo tímido con la mano. Gregory mantuvo la vista clavada en el suelo. Nott y Zabini no dijeron nada, sabiendo que Draco resolvería primero las cosas con sus amigos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Vuestras mamaítas os prohibieron hablarme, además de escribirme?

—No nos prohibieron escribirte… —Gregory siempre había tenido más iniciativa que Vincent. De faltar Draco, él sería el obvio líder de los dos. —Pero…

—Pero, ¿qué? ¿Te amenazó tu madre con no darte más tarta para merendar, Goyle? Porque te habría venido bien desobedecerla.

Nott no pudo reprimir una risita. Draco no se molestó en girarse, le venía bien tener audiencia. Gregory bajó la cabeza. Vincent trató de usar la vía pacífica.

—¿Has pasado un buen verano?

Draco dejó que reinara el silencio unos segundos.

— _ ¿Que si he pasado un buen verano? _ No sé, Crabble, dímelo tú, ¿crees que he pasado un buen verano con mis padres en Azkabán, en casa de gente que no conocía y  _ sin una sola palabra de mis supuestos amigos _ ?

Vincent se hundió en el sillón. Draco resopló y se sentó en un sitio libre.

—Ahórrame las preguntas estúpidas, si es que eres capaz.

—Perdona, Draco.

—Es igual.

Draco se fijó en que Zabini tenía la vista clavada en él. De haber sido cualquier otra persona, Draco le hubiera recriminado en voz bien alta que qué miraba, pero las cosas con Zabini eran diferentes. No era un chico especialmente popular, pero no era un pringado. Iba a su rollo y no se metía en problemas. No destacaba. A ojos de cualquier otra persona, Blaise Zabini podría haber parecido un poco soso, pero a Draco lo había criado Narcissa Malfoy, la reina de la alta sociedad mágica, y sabía reconocer a alguien que está esperando su momento. No convenía convertir a Zabini en un enemigo. Desvió la mirada.

—Bueno. —Draco se recostó en el asiento. —¿Qué habéis hecho este verano?

 

A media tarde, después de haber almorzado, Gregory le preguntó si quería ir a buscar a Potter y a Weasley.

—He leído en el Profeta que los Weasleys han estado en Egipto. Habrá que preguntarle por el viaje, ¿no?

Vincent le dio un codazo, y ambos se rieron, pero a Draco no podía interesarle menos la idea. No había dejado de odiar a Potter, por supuesto, los archienemigos son para toda la vida; pero meterse con Wealey o con Granger ya no le hacía tanta gracia. Los había odiado durante dos años enteros sólo porque su padre lo había criado para verlos inferiores, a Weasley por ser de una familia pobre y a Granger por ser una… una hija de muggles.

Draco se sorprendió a sí mismo no pudiendo utilizar un insulto que antes había lanzado a diestro y siniestro.  _ Sangresucia _ ahora le parecía una palabra terrible. Pero, claro, ¿cómo justificar un cambio tan grande de comportamiento delante de sus amigos?

—Yo paso. No me apetece perder el tiempo con tonterías.

Vincent y Gregory lo miraron atónitos, igual que Nott y Zabini. Draco intentó aparentar indiferencia.

—¿Qué pasa, Malfoy, ahora eres su amigo? —Nott, que ahora no estaba lejos de Draco en la jerarquía social de Slytherin, quiso aprovechar la oportunidad para cuestionarle. —¿O es que quieres portarte bien con San Potter, no vaya a ser que acabes en Azkabán con tus padres?

Draco se levantó de un salto, apuntando su varita a Nott. Nott también se puso en pie. Vincent y Gregory se pusieron al lado de Draco, siempre leales, dispuestos a hacer a Nott picadillo. Estaba bien pensar que algunas cosas no habían cambiado.

—Ten cuidado, Nott. —Draco hablaba con dagas en los ojos y veneno en la lengua. —No vaya a ser que tu padre sea el próximo mortífago que acabe entre rejas.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—Ya está bien, los dos.

Zabini se había levantado y se había interpuesto entre ellos. Draco bajó su varita.

—Creo que es mejor que busquéis otro compartimento.

—Yo también lo creo. Vamos, Theo.

Ambos cogieron sus cosas y se marcharon. Nott le dedicó una última mirada de odio antes de desaparecer. Draco guardó su varita y se volvió a sentar. Le esperaba un año de mierda.

 

Draco pasó el resto del viaje en relativa tranquilidad.Vincent y Greg le pusieron al día con las últimas novedades de la vida social mágica, él les habló un poco sobre sus escapadas a Cannock Chase, y juntos debatieron las posibilidades de Slytherin de ganar el campeonato de quidditch de este año.

—Yo creo que con Diggory de capitán de Hufflepuff, lo tenemos crudo. —dijo Vincent.

—No creo que sea para tanto. Si no fuera buscador tendríamos más problemas, pero ya es muy mayor para ese puesto. Creo que es el buscador más grande de los cuatro equipos, y eso juega en su contra. Yo creo que Draco es mejor que él.

—Da igual que sea mejor que él o que Chang —dijo Draco —si no soy mejor que Potter.

—Venga ya, Draco. —Gregory le ofreció una rana de chocolate —El año pasado podrías haber acabado superándole si no se hubiese cancelado el torneo.

—Es verdad. Tenías mejor escoba, y Flint te puso ese nuevo entrenamiento. En dos meses habrías barrido el suelo con él.

Draco mostró una sonrisa triste.

—Esa es otra. Flint sólo me dejó estar en el equipo porque mi padre pagó las nuevas escobas. Ahora…

—Ahora demostrarás que ese puesto es tuyo, independientemente de cómo llegaste a él.

Draco agradecía las palabras de Greg, pero ni él mismo se las creía. Vincent, un poco nervioso, abrió por fin la caja de Pandora.

—Hablando de tu padre… ¿Cómo lo llevas?

Draco iba a contestarle cuando, de repente, el tren se paró. Las luces se apagaron. La temperatura descendió.

—¿Qué narices está pasando?


	9. 1 de septiembre, parte 2

—¿Qué narices está pasando?

Greg, o Vincent, no supo distinguirlos bien en la oscuridad, se asomó al pasillo.

—Parece que está el tren entero así.

Draco agitó su varita y musitó  _ Lumos _ . Una suave luz iluminó la estancia. Greg estaba asomado al pasillo. Vincent, por el contrario, estaba asomado a la ventana.

—No veo bien por la lluvia, pero creo… ¡Creo que alguien está subiendo al tren!

—¿Qué dices? ¡Si aún no hemos llegado a Hogwarts!

Se oyeron unas voces en el pasillo. Otros estudiantes estaban saliendo de sus compartimentos a investigar. Alguien abrió la puerta de su compartimento. Greg se apartó de la entrada para dejar pasar a Daphne Greengrass.

Daphne era una chica de su curso, amiga de Pansy. Tenía una preciosa melena rubia que siempre solía llevar peinada con horquillas brillantes, los ojos muy oscuros y el rostro en forma de corazón. Draco pensaba que de no haber sido del grupo de Pansy, que era la líder de las chicas de Slytherin de su curso, Daphne podría haber sido una de las chicas más populares de Hogwarts.

—Hola, chicos, ¿sabéis qué está pasando?

—Ni idea… ¿Quién es esa?

Detrás de Daphne, un poco agazapada, había una niña que parecía de primer curso. Tenía los mismos ojos oscuros de Daphne y la misma forma de la cara, pero el pelo castaño. Parecía tener miedo de estar rodeada de chicos mayores, y se escondía detrás de la túnica de Daphne.

—Es Astoria, mi hermana pequeña. Anda, preséntate.

Pero antes de que la pequeña Astoria pudiera abrir la boca siquiera, un alarido espantoso se oyó en el pasillo. 

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Parecía un alumno…

Draco se asomó al pasillo, iluminando como pudo con su varita. Muchos otros estudiantes habían salido al pasillo.

—Voy a salir a ver que pasa.

Daphne abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Ni se te ocurra!

—No pasa nada, no irá solo. —dijo Gregory, intentando hacerse el valiente delante de las chicas. Draco y Vincent compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

—No, Goyle. —dijo Draco. —Tu debes quedarte para proteger a las mujeres. Iré con Crabble.

A Greengrass pareció molestarle la idea de que necesitase protección, pero cuando se volvió a escuchar otro grito cambió de opinión al instante.

—Muy bien, —dijo mientras se arrimaba más a Gregory, estrechando a su hermana pequeña contra su pecho —tened cuidado.

Draco y Vincent se adentraron al pasillo. Vincent iluminó también la punta de su varita, y ambos comenzaron a andar hacia donde se habían escuchado los gritos.

—¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo, Draco?

—Darle una oportunidad a Goyle, tonto. Lleva detrás de Greengrass desde primero.

—No, si eso ya lo sé. Es sólo que…

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué pasa si encontramos lo que sea que se haya subido al tren?

Draco tragó saliva. No lo sabía.

—Buscamos a un alumno mayor. Ellos sabrán qué hacer.

—Vale.

Ambos se adentraron en la oscuridad. Caía una lluvia torrencial contra los cristales del tren, de esa que podría ser muy agradable si se oyese de fondo mientras uno lee un buen libro y toma chocolate caliente; sólo que en ese momento sólo les hacía sentir frío y cierta aprensión. La luz azul de sus varitas le daba a la escena un tono gélido. Draco se miró la mano que sostenía la varita, y se fijó en que aquella luz resaltaba las venas azules del dorso.  Apenas habían avanzado unos metros cuando todas las puertas del vagón se cerraron de repente.

—Esto no pinta bien, Draco…

Eso no pintaba nada, nada bien. Al final del pasillo, apenas visibles en la oscuridad, Draco y Vincent vieron cómo algo se movía. Draco alzó la varita y entornó los ojos, intentando distinguir la silueta. Era más alta que cualquier adulto que Draco hubiera conocido, con la excepción de Hagrid, el guardabosques; pero  a diferencia de Hagrid, la figura era muchísimo más fina. Llevaba una capa que le cubría el rostro, y caminaba tan suavemente que parecía levitar. A Draco le recordó al retrato de una tatara-abuela Malfoy, que se había pasado toda la vida vestida de luto.

—¿Qué es…?

Pero la voz de Vincent se perdió en el vaho de su aliento. A Draco no le dio tiempo a preguntarse en qué momento había bajado tanto la temperatura, porque antes de poder pensar en nada, un gran sentimiento de angustia lo invadió. La sensación fue parecida a la de ser atrapado por una ola demasiado fuerte al nadar; Draco sentía que se ahogaba a apenas unos centímetros de la superficie, tratando de respirar a través de la quemazón de los pulmones.

Entonces, lo invadieron los recuerdos. Draco revivió el momento exacto en el que se habían llevado a su madre tras condenarla de por vida a Azkabán. Tenía clavada en la retina su figura, arrastrada por los magos de seguridad, suplicando clemencia. Narcissa tenía la cara desencajada, llorando sin pudor, rogando piedad. Draco sintió que estaba de nuevo en el Ministerio, solo en el mundo.

—¡Draco, corre!

Como si hubiese despertado de repente de un sueño, Draco parpadeó varias veces y miró a su alrededor, intentando recordar dónde estaba. A su lado, Vincent lo agarraba del brazo y lo sacudía.

—¡DRACO!

Draco miró al frente. La inmensa figura se abalanzaba sobre ellos. Una mano esquelética se alzaba por entre los jirones de ropa que componían su capa. Draco y Vincent echaron a correr.

Draco se dio la vuelta en plena carrera. No eran uno, sino dos los encapuchados que los perseguían. Arrastraban sus túnicas a escasos centímetros del suelo, y no emitían ningún sonido al andar.

—¡Ahí!

Vincent entró en el único compartimento abierto del pasillo, y Draco lo siguió a la carrera.

—¡Eh!

—¡Ten cuidado, bruto!

Draco cerró la puerta a toda prisa y se dio la vuelta. Alzó la varita para iluminar a los dueños de las voces.

—¡Quítame eso de la cara!

Eran los gemelos Weasley, Lee Jordan y dos de las tres cazadoras de Gryffindor. Fantástico. Draco pensó que volver al pasillo le traería menos problemas.

—Pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí? El príncipe destronado de Slytherin, y la otra mitad del cerebro de Goyle.

—¿Os habéis perdido, enanos?

Pero ni Vincent ni Draco les prestaban ya atención. Se habían dado la vuelta y tenían los ojos clavados en la puerta, que temblaba y crujía.

—¿Qué estáis mir-?

—Fred, —una de las cazadoras, Johnson, señaló a la puerta con voz temblorosa —¡mira!

La enorme silueta de uno de sus perseguidores se había asomado a través del cristal de la puerta. El pomo se giró, y ante el espanto de todos los presentes, la puerta se abrió lentamente.

—¿Qué es...?

—¡Un dementor!

—¡Ponte detrás de mí, Angelina!

—¡Lee, no!

—¡No te acerques a eso, Lee!

Para su sorpresa, Draco y Vincent fueron arrastrados hasta el final del compartimento por los gemelos. Todos habían sacado sus varitas, aunque Draco sospechaba que a un monstruo así no podrían ahuyentarlo un puñado de alumnos de quinto.

La otra cazadora que no era Angelina se puso delante de Draco y Vincent, escudándolos con su cuerpo. Alguien lanzó un  _ Expelliarmus _ , pero no sirvió de nada. Las chispas rojas no alejaron al dementor.

—¡Apártate, George!

—¡Está entrando!

Pero el dementor no quería entrar en el compartimento, sino asomarse. Draco espió por detrás de la chica que lo protegía los movimientos del dementor, y vio cómo el monstruo introducía su cabeza encapuchada en el compartimento, echaba un vistazo y luego retrocedía. Ante la mirada aterrorizada de los siete ocupantes del compartimento, el dementor sacó la cabeza, se incorporó y siguió andando por el pasillo.

Nadie dijo nada, ni se movió, durante unos segundos. Entonces la puerta se cerró sola de golpe y todos dieron un brinco.

—¿Eso era un dementor de verdad?

—No puede ser. No tiene sentido que estén en este tren. Deberían estar en Azkabán.

—A lo mejor están buscando a Black…

Draco alzó la cabeza tan rápido que se mareó y se tuvo que volver a agachar. ¡Claro! Los guardianes de Azkabán estaban buscando al preso fugado. Pero, ¿por qué buscarlo en un tren lleno de estudiantes?

La chica que los había protegido se agachó ante Draco y Vincent. Draco la reconoció, era Alicia Spinnet.

—¿Estáis bien?

—No te acerques a ellos, Alicia. Seguro que ese monstruo estaba aquí por ellos.

—No digas tonterías, Fred.

—No creo que sea ninguna tontería. Seguramente olieron el mismo tufo al que olerán sus padres, y pensaron que se les había escapado otro preso.

—¡George!

Draco se levantó. Vincent, a su lado, tenía la varita preparada.

—Cierra tu sucia boca, Weasley.

—No te pongas chulito, Malfoy. Ya no tienes el dinero de papá para pagar a tus matones para que te protejan.

Vincent se adelantó, poniéndose entre Draco y los Weasley.

—A mi no me tiene que pagar nadie para partirte la cara, traidor.

—¡Ya basta!

Alicia empujó a uno de los gemelos para que se apartara de Vincent, y Angelina tiró del otro. Lee Jordan abrió la puerta del compartimento.

—Creo que deberíais largaros.

 

—¡... Y entonces le planté cara a los cinco a la vez y les dije: “Para zurrar a traidores como vosotros no me tienen que pagar, lo hago gratis”!

Un coro de risas y de silbidos de admiración inundó la sala común de Slytherin. Vincent, ebrio de atención, estaba contando cómo defendió a su amigo de cinco gigantes matones de Gryffindor y salió vivo para contarlo a un grupo de alumnos pequeños. Draco y Gregory admiraban el espectáculo un poco más apartados.

—¿Les dijo eso de verdad?

Draco sonrió.

—Más o menos.

La sala común zumbaba de actividad. Los alumnos de Slytherin se reencontraban con viejos amigos, compartían anécdotas de las vacaciones, se ponían al día con los últimos rumores y comentaban el incidente del tren. Los novatos, tras ser seleccionados para Slytherin, reposaban la comilona del festín de principio de curso escuchando las hazañas de Vincent. Las chicas más mayores, sentadas cerca de la vidriera que daba al fondo del Lago Negro, charlaban animadamente, haciendo un silencio acusatorio cada vez que se acercaba un chico de su edad, y rompiendo a reír cuando se alejaban. Draco sabía que lo hacían intencionadamente para hacerlos sentir inseguros, y también sabía que funcionaba. Mujeres.

—¿Cómo te fue con Greengrass?

Gregory se puso rojo.

—Bueno, bien, no sé. Estuve con ella y con su hermana hasta que volvieron las luces. Entonces se fueron con las otras chicas.

—Pero te agradeció que las protegieras, ¿no?

Gregory se encogió de hombros.

—No mucho, la verdad. No sé, Draco, creo que no tengo ninguna oportunidad con ella.

Draco desvió la mirada hacia donde estaban sentadas las chicas de segundo y tercero.

La chimenea de la sala común aún no estaba encendida, así que algunos grupos de cursos intermedios aprovechaban para ocupar el sitio más exclusivo de la sala; cuando empezaba a hacer frío, los cómodos sillones de alrededor de la chimenea quedaban reservados a los alumnos mayores. Slytherin era una sociedad rígidamente estamentada. Todo el mundo conocía sus reglas y trataba de amoldarse a ellas lo mejor posible.

En aquel momento Pansy Parkinson estaba sentada en el lugar de honor: en el centro del sofá más cómodo y más cercano a la chimenea. A su alrededor se sentaba su corte; Tracey Davis a su izquierda, Daphne Greengrass a su derecha, Millicent Bullstrode al lado de Davis, y Lily Moon al lado de Greengrass. El resto de las chicas estaban repartidas a su alrededor, charlando entre ellas.

Draco examinó a Daphne. Era, sin ninguna duda, la chica más guapa de Slytherin, pero por alguna razón había decidido quedar eclipsada por Pansy. ¿Sería otro caso como el de Zabini, alguien lo suficientemente inteligente como para estar esperando su oportunidad para destronar al líder de su corrillo? De ser así, o Pansy era lo suficientemente tonta como para haber aceptado a una potencial competidora tan cerca, o era muy, muy lista… 

Draco le dio una palmada en la espalda a Gregory.

—No te des por vencido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿estoy escribiendo muy aburrido? me preocupa no meter suficientes descripciones en el texto, creo que me está saliendo plano. ¿qué opináis?


	10. 2 de septiembre de 1993

Draco bajó temprano a desayunar aquella mañana. Los primeros días de clase la gente solía tardar en bajar, desacostumbrados al horario del colegio tras el verano de vacaciones. Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor tan sólo había alumnos de primero nerviosos y estudiantes de sexto y séptimo.

Draco se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin, en el sitio reservado para los de tercero. Otras casas mezclaban a los alumnos de diferentes años en la mesa, pero no Slytherin. La jerarquía de la casa también estaba presente en las comidas: los alumnos más pequeños se sentaban en el extremo de la mesa más cerca de la tarima de los profesores, y a medida que subían de curso podían sentarse más lejos de ellos y más cerca de la salida. A la cabeza de la mesa se sentaba el jefe de los alumnos de Slytherin.

Sirviéndose una taza de té y unas tostadas, Draco reflexionó sobre quién de los alumnos de séptimo sería el nuevo líder de la casa. Si Slytherin fuera Gryffindor, la elección obvia sería el capitán de quidditch; si fuera Ravenclaw, el nuevo jefe debería ser la persona con mejores notas. Pero Slytherin no era ni Gryffindor, ni Ravenclaw, ni Hufflepuff; la lucha por el puesto de líder en la casa que elegía a los líderes de cada generación era una lucha mucho más complicada.

Draco echó un vistazo al final de la mesa reservado a los alumnos de séptimo. La mayoría ya estaba desayunando, charlando entre ellos y comentando las asignaturas del día. Para el ojo desentrenado, aquella escena parecería un cuadro muy bonito de convivencia entre chicos y chicas que llevaban siete años juntos. Para Draco y para el resto de la casa Slytherin, la tensión era obvia. Los alumnos disparaban miradas fugaces hacia el lugar de honor de Slytherin, midiéndose mutuamente para averiguar quién tendría agallas para tomarlo.

Draco le dio un mordisco a su segunda tostada y cogió una pieza de fruta. Si tuviera que apostar, Draco lo haría por Irving Cram, el prefecto de séptimo. Era un tipo inteligente, y aunque no tenía la popularidad de Marcus Flint, que no había sido el líder de la casa el curso anterior y quería acceder al puesto este año, tenía más sangre fría y mejor relación con los profesores.

—Buenos días, Draco.

Draco levantó la vista de su desayuno y se encontró con la cara redonda de Pansy Parkinson. Justo detrás de ella estaban Daphne Greengrass y Lily Moon. Draco se preguntaba dónde estaría el resto de su séquito.

—Buenos días, Pansy.

Las chicas se sentaron frente a Draco. Pansy no le quitó los ojos de encima.

—Te veo muy cambiado.

Draco se pasó la mano por el pelo. Había sido un acierto dejar de usar gomina.

—Tú también has cambiado. Estás más morena, ¿has veraneado?

Pansy batió las pestañas y fingió disimular una sonrisa.

—Sí, mi familia y yo hemos pasado las vacaciones en nuestra villa de Sicilia.

—Ah, claro. Tal vez por eso no te llegaron las cartas que te envié cuando detuvieron a mis padres.

La sonrisa de Pansy se heló en su rostro. Greengrass y Lily Moon clavaron en él sus miradas horrorizadas. Tras un momento, Pansy recobró la compostura. Alargó una mano para acariciar la muñeca de Draco.

—Oh, Draco, sabes perfectamente que de haber podido ayudarte, lo hubiera hecho, pero Padre y Madre no querían inmiscuirse en los asuntos del Ministerio, y no cambiaron de opinión por mucho que les rogase.

La voz de Pansy, dulce como la miel pero más falsa que un Galeón de oro leprechaun, no ablandó a Draco. Sin embargo, no era tan tonto como para antagonizar abiertamente a Pansy, que tenía todas las papeletas para ser la líder de las chicas de Slytherin en unos cuentos años. Lo que si podía hacer era darle su merecido de una forma más sutil.

 

Draco desvió la vista a Greengrass, que parecía muy interesada en su tazón de cereales. Aún faltaba tiempo para que Daphne se convirtiera en rival para Pansy, pero a Draco esto le venía de maravilla. Pansy estaba colada por Draco, y si él prefería a su segunda al mando,... Además, tener a dos chicas peleándose por él le vendría bien para su propia popularidad. Tomó una decisión.

Draco giró la mano que Pansy le acariciaba para tomar sus dedos. Notó enseguida cómo Pansy se tensaba, y cómo atraía la atención de las otras dos chicas. Draco bajó la cabeza, para aparentar vulnerabilidad, y alzó la vista para mirar a Pansy directamente a los ojos.

—Lo sé. Se que puedo contar contigo.

Pansy se sonrojó y bajó los ojos. Draco aprovechó aquel instante para desviar la mirada hacia Daphne Greengrass, que tenía los ojos clavados en él. No le guiñó un ojo, no le sonrió, no hizo absolutamente nada. Luego devolvió su atención a Pansy, que no se había dado cuenta del intercambio entre Draco y Daphne.

—Siempre.

Draco le sonrió y se levantó.

—Gracias, Pansy. Voy a adelantarme, quiero hablar con Flitwick antes de la clase. Hasta luego, chicas.

Draco cogió su mochila y una manzana verde, se dio la vuelta y se marchó del comedor. No le hizo falta mirar atrás para saber que los ojos oscuros de Daphne Greengrass estaban clavados en su nuca.

 

Aún faltaba media hora para que empezara su primera lección del curso, pero el profesor Flitwick ya estaba en el aula. Tenía una bolsa de tela en una mano, de la que iba sacando velas con la varita. El profesor repartió las velas por el aula, haciéndolas levitar para que quedaran suspendidas en frente de las mesas de los alumnos.

Draco apreciaba al profesor Flitwick. Al contrario que otros profesores, como McGonagall o Snape, a los que se le notaba visiblemente a qué casa beneficiaban, Flitwick era absolutamente imparcial en sus clases. Al diminuto profesor no le interesaban los colores de la túnica de sus alumnos, sólo que aprendieran y desarrollasen sus habilidades al máximo. Esto, unido a su gran inteligencia y su evidente destreza con la magia, lo hacía idóneo para consultarle sobre cierta duda.

Draco tocó la puerta del aula con los nudillos para anunciar su presencia. El profesor se giró y saludó a Draco.

—Buenos días, señor Malfoy. Llega usted más temprano de lo habitual.

—Buenos días, profesor. Me he adelantado para plantearle un problema.

Flitwick hizo un último movimiento de varita y las velas se congelaron en su lugar.

—Cuénteme, a ver si puedo ayudarle.

Draco abrió su mochila, echó la vista atrás para comprobar que no había nadie, y sacó el reproductor de cassettes de Nymphadora. Flitwick alzó las cejas con evidente sorpresa.

—No sabía que era usted aficionado a los artilugios muggles.

—No exactamente, profesor. Me regalaron este reproductor este verano, pero no consigo que funcione en Hogwarts. Tengo entendido que la electricidad no casa bien con la magia.

Flitwick se retorció el bigote.

—En efecto, en efecto… Sin embargo, no es imposible encantar objetos para que funcionen con energía mágica. No es algo que esté bien visto, por supuesto, pero no es imposible.

Draco sonrió. No le importaba demasiado que no estuviera bien visto, lo que él quería era volver a escuchar sus cassettes. Draco pensó que la mejor manera de convencer al profesor Flitwick, el jefe de la casa Ravenclaw, era apelar a su curiosidad.

—Lo cierto, profesor, es que es un proyecto personal. No es tanto por la necesidad de usar este reproductor, sino por el reto que supone hacer que funcione. Sé que tal vez sea un nivel de magia demasiado avanzado para mí, y tenía pensado preguntar también a la profesora Vector, pero quería consultarle primero a usted. Confío en su criterio, profesor.

Flitwick examinó el reproductor de cassettes, y luego a Draco.

—¿Puedo sostenerlo?

Draco se lo dio. El profesor inspeccionó su material, su peso y la longitud del cable de los auriculares. Luego se lo devolvió.

—Pase a verme durante el almuerzo, señor Malfoy. Tengo un par de ideas que podrían funcionar.

Draco le sonrió de oreja a oreja y guardó el reproductor de nuevo en la mochila.

—Muchísimas gracias, profesor.

Los alumnos de tercero de Slytherin comenzaron a entrar. Draco lo tomó como la señal para retirarse. Sin embargo, el profesor Flitwick lo retuvo un instante más.

—Me enteré de la situación de su familia, señor Malfoy. Quiero que sepa que siento muchísimo que se haya visto envuelto en semejante situación, y que si necesita hablar del tema puede acudir a mi despacho siempre que lo necesite.

Draco asintió brevemente. Se preguntaba cuándo dejaría la gente de hablar con eufemismos del encarcelamiento de sus padres. Hablar del tema con términos apropiados no le quitaba crudeza al hecho de que sus padres estaban encerrados de por vida en la prisión más terrible del mundo mágico. Pero el profesor Flitwick no había acabado.

—Sin embargo, también quiero desearle que pueda aprovechar una adversidad de semejante calibre para crecer, señor Malfoy, en fortaleza de espíritu… y de corazón.

Draco asintió una última vez y se marchó a su asiento. Se sentó y centró la mirada en su mochila mientras sacaba el libro de texto y su varita.

Todo su entusiasmo por poder resolver su problema con el reproductor se había desvanecido en un torrente de resentimiento. ¿Quién se creía que era Flitwick para decir algo así? ¿Acaso lo conocía? ¿A qué venían esas confianzas? De haber estado solo habría estampado el libro de Encantamientos contra el suelo.

Estaba tan concentrado en sentirse miserable que no se fijó en Blaise Zabini, que se sentó en el pupitre de al lado, hasta que no le habló al oído.

—Eh, Malfoy, adivina cuál ha sido la primera cagada del curso de Potter.

 

El ánimo de Draco había mejorado notablemente para cuando salió del castillo con Vincent y Gregory en dirección a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. La noticia de que Potter había hecho el ridículo y era la comidilla de todo el castillo le había alegrado la lección de Encantamientos, y cuando el profesor Flitwick le ayudó a averiguar la manera de hacer que su reproductor funcionase, fue como si el cielo se abriese. Se sentía estupendamente, y cuando se dio cuenta de que compartían la siguiente clase con Gryffindor sintió un tremendo deseo de armar follón.

Draco pensó en Andrómeda, y en su promesa de no meterse en líos. Supuso que lo que su tía no supiese no la podría decepcionar, ¿no? Esa tarde le escribiría a ella y al resto de los Tonks asegurándoles que se estaba bien y que se estaba portando estupendamente. ¿Cómo iban a enterarse si Draco causaba un poquito de caos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aviso de parón por exámenes


	11. 3 de septiembre de 1993 a 4 de septiembre de 1993

Andrómeda, por supuesto, se enteró. Es lo que tiene cuando insultas a un hipogrifo y este toma represalias. Draco llevaba un día en la enfermería cuando la señora Pomfrey le trajo una carta de su tía.

 

_ Querido Draco, _

_ ¿ni dos días te podíamos devolver al colegio sin que te metieras en líos? Dumbledore nos ha contado lo que ha pasado. ¿Es que no tienes cabeza, Draco? ¿A quién se le ocurre? Cuando tu profesor te dice que no insultes a una criatura peligrosa lo que tienes que hacer es NO INSULTAR A LA CRIATURA PELIGROSA. Estoy muy decepcionada, y Ted también. _

_ Le he enviado una carta al profesor Hagrid pidiéndole disculpas de tu parte, por descontado. Pobre hombre, llevarse un disgusto así en su primer día… Espero que reflexiones sobre lo que ha pasado, y que aprendas a no actuar sin pensar. _

_ Regañinas a parte, ¿cómo estás? El director nos ha dicho que tus heridas no son graves, y que podrás volver a clase enseguida. Espero que te recuperes pronto. _

_ Me hubiera gustado que la primera carta que recibiera de Hogwarts fuera tuya y no sobre ti, pero qué le vamos a hacer. Escríbenos, Draco, que te echamos de menos. _

_ Con mucho amor, _

_ Andrómeda. _

_ P.D.: Martha, Eddie y John te mandan recuerdos. _

 

Draco arrugó la carta y la lanzó contra la pared de la enfermería. ¿Es que su tía no podía ver que había esquivado la muerte por muy poco? ¿Y cómo que le había pedido disculpas al patán de Hagrid de su parte? Su dignidad estaba a la altura del fango. Draco se revolvió entre las sábanas de la cama de la enfermería, ganándose una mirada de reprobación de la señora Pomfrey.

Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien le regañaba así. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Ni que Draco tuviese la culpa de haber sido atacado por un monstruo asesino! Aunque, bueno, era verdad que no había seguido las instrucciones de Hagrid, ¡pero tampoco había insultado al bicho tanto! ¡Sólo le había dicho un par de cosas desagradables, nada más! ¿Cómo iba a saber Draco que el hipogrifo entendería sus insultos? ¡Él era la víctima, y estaba siendo tratado como el culpable!

Draco seguía refunfuñando cuando la enorme figura de Hagrid asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la enfermería.

—¿Se puede?

La señora Pomfrey le hizo pasar, mirando con desaprobación sus manos sucias de trabajar. Hagrid se las metió en los bolsillos, y eso pareció bastar para la enfermera. La señora Pomfrey se retiró a su oficina y dejó a Draco y a Hagrid a solas.

Hagrid buscó una silla donde sentarse, pero luego pareció pensar en que ninguna aguantaría su peso, y se limitó a quedarse de pie junto a la cama de Draco.

—He venido a pedirte disculpas, Draco. Habría venido ayer, pero la señora Pomfrey me dijo que nada de visitas hasta que pasaras 24 horas en observación.

—Qué detalle…

—He hablado con el profesor Dumbledore y parece ser que empecé demasiado fuerte. Tendría que haber dejado los hipogrifos a los alumnos más mayores…

Draco alzó las cejas y levantó su brazo vendado.

—Sí, yo también lo creo.

Hagrid estaba mortificado. Draco ni siquiera se estaba divirtiendo al verle así, lo único que quería era que el enorme profesor se marchase y lo dejase tranquilo, pero Hagrid parecía tener otros planes. Para desgracia de Draco, Hagrid pareció pensar que lo que Draco necesitaba en aquel momento era algo de charla insustancial.

—Tu tía me envió una carta. Una mujer estupenda, Andrómeda. Muy amable, desde luego. Aunque algunas cosas de las que escribe dan un poco de miedo.

No es que Draco quisiera darle cuerda a Hagrid, pero aquel último comentario había atrapado su atención.

—¿Miedo?

Hagrid miró a todos lados, algo nervioso.

—Bueno, no quiero hablar mal de una señora tan educada, pero… No sé, leyendo su carta he tenido la misma sensación que tengo cuando la profesora McGonagall se enfada, no se si me explico.

Draco sonrió. Así que su tía no lo había abandonado completamente. Se imaginaba el tipo de tono de la carta. Su madre también había sido una experta en ocultar amenazas en palabras corteses. A su lado, Hagrid seguía balbuceando.

—Pero es una señora maravillosa, sin duda. Muy respetuosa. Parece mentira que sea de la misma familia que…

Hagrid se calló, avergonzado por haber hablado de más delante de Draco. Draco se puso en guardia.

—¿De la misma familia que yo? ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir?

—¡No! No, no, claro que no, hablo de Bellatrix Lestrange y esa gente.

—Bellatrix es mi tía.

Hagrid parecía no saber cómo salir de aquel lío.

—Sí, bueno… Las familias suelen ser complicadas, ¿no? Yo se algo de eso… Bueno, que me alegro que estés viviendo ahora con los Tonks, son muy buena gente. No me alegro de lo que le ha pasado a tus padres, claro, per-

—No, claro que no te alegras. —Draco estaba harto de Hagrid. Estaba harto de que le recordaran que sus padres estaban en la cárcel. Estaba harto de que la gente andase de puntillas a su alrededor. —Te llevabas muy bien con mi padre, ¿no, Hagrid? Tan bien que conseguiste que lo echasen del consejo escolar.

Hagrid no se tomó bien el ataque. Todo su nerviosismo y ansiedad se convirtió en irritación.

—¡Tu padre me envió a Azkabán!

—¡Pues a lo mejor tendrías que haberte quedado allí para siempre!

Se hizo el silencio. Hagrid se calmó de repente. Draco se dio cuenta con horror que ahora lo miraba con pena.

—Sé que no quieres decir eso.

—¡Y tú qué sabes!

—Sé que no podrías desearle a nadie que pasara por lo que están pasando tus padres.

Draco se quedó callado. Estaba tan enfadado que se le estaban empezando a saltar las lágrimas.

—Vete de aquí. No quiero verte más. Tú no sabes nada.

Draco se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda a Hagrid. El enorme profesor se quedó un momento en silencio, sin moverse.

—Puede que yo sea la única persona en todo el castillo que entiende lo que sientes, Draco. Cuando dejes a un lado tu orgullo y tu desprecio por mí, te darás cuenta. Entonces volveremos a hablar.

Cuando Draco oyó las enormes pisadas de Hagrid salir de la enfermería se levantó, recogió la carta arrugada de Andrómeda del suelo y se volvió a meter en la cama. Se restregó los ojos con fuerza y dedicó las siguientes horas a sentirse solo en el mundo.

 

El sábado Flint convocó al equipo de quidditch en los vestuarios del campo. Faltaban algunos del año anterior que se habían graduado, y había muchas caras nuevas. A Draco no le sorprendió ver convocado a Terence Higgs, el buscador al que le quitó el puesto el año pasado. Se preguntó si Marcus se tomaría la molestia de echarlo del equipo públicamente o si lo haría en privado.

La reunión la presidían Flint y Miles Bletchley, el guardián, un chico de quinto. Bletchley llevaba varios pergaminos en la mano. Flint comenzó la reunión.

—Los que estáis aquí reunidos habéis sido mi equipo el año pasado. Os escogí para titulares o para reservas en función de las necesidades del equipo del año pasado, que a su vez se adaptó para vencer a los equipos rivales del año pasado. —Flint hizo una pausa. —Sin embargo, nuestros enemigos han cambiado, y nosotros debemos cambiar también para adaptarnos a los nuevos retos de este curso. Este es el estilo de Slytherin, siempre lo ha sido. Mudamos nuestra piel como las serpientes, y cada año mostramos una piel nueva para sorprender a nuestros rivales.

Draco tragó saliva. Lo iban a echar. Lo iban a echar seguro. Flint continuó.

—El equipo del año pasado era muy bueno, pero debido a… circunstancias ajenas, su potencial no fue desarrollado al cien por cien. Es una lástima, pero es lo que hay. El equipo del curso pasado debe ser renovado, aunque sea injusto para los jugadores. Es lo mejor para Slytherin.

Bletchley le pasó a Flint un pergamino.

—Bletchley y yo hemos analizado los equipos rivales para adaptar nuestra alineación a ellos. En general podemos destacar dos cosas: la primera, la gran cantidad de alumnos de séptimo y sexto que son titulares este año, eso significa que los equipos rivales van a ser fuertes y expertos. La segunda; los nuevos capitanes de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, Davies y Diggory, son bastante más jóvenes que el resto de sus equipos, lo que quiere decir que su liderazgo puede ser puesto en duda por los más mayores.

—¿Y qué hay de Gryffindor? —preguntó Adrian Pucey.

Flint frunció el ceño. Bletchley le fue a pasar otro pergamino, pero Flint lo detuvo con la mano.

—Gryffindor mantiene la alineación. Ya los conocemos, pero no podemos confiarnos. Este es el último año de Wood, y hará lo imposible para ganar el torneo este año.

Se hizo un silencio en la sala. La rivalidad entre los capitanes de Slytherin y Gryffindor era tan legendaria como la de las casas que representaban.

Wood se giró hacia Bletchley y le pidió el último pergamino que sostenía. Draco supuso que era la lista de la alineación de Slytherin.

—Volviendo al tema, teniendo en cuenta las fortalezas y debilidades de nuestros enemigos, hemos decidido que en el equipo de Slytherin de este año estén…

La tensión se palpaba en el vestuario. Nadie se atrevió ni a respirar por un momento.

—Como golpeadores, Derrick y Bole.

—¡VAMOS!

Peregrine Derrick y Lucian Bole, ambos de sexto, chocaron los cinco y se abrazaron muy ruidosamente. Flint los dejó celebrar un poco más y luego los mandó a callar.

—Como cazadores, Montague, Warrington y yo.

Esta vez no hubo vítores. Flint no había nombrado a Adrian Pucey, que había sido titular el año anterior. Warrington y Montague eran del mismo curso que Pucey, pero ambos eran mucho más corpulentos. Pucey frunció los labios y cruzó los brazos, mosqueado, pero no dijo nada. Draco supuso que ya le comunicaría sus quejas al capitán cuando estuvieran en privado.

—Bletchley repite como guardián, eso no es sorpresa. Deberíamos plantearnos buscar sustitutos por si te lesionas, Miles. Apúntalo.

Bletchley sacó una pluma y tomó nota religiosamente.

—Y finalmente, el buscador. —Draco buscó con la mirada a Higgs. No sabía por qué no se levantaba y se iba, si ya sabía lo que iba a pasar. No se atrevió a mirar a la cara a Flint cuando anunció: —Malfoy.

Draco levantó la vista. No podía ser. Habría escuchado mal. Higgs se levantó arrastrando la silla y haciendo mucho ruido.

—Entiendo que no metas a Pucey como titular, es tu puesto, pero, ¿Malfoy? ¿En serio? ¿Vas a darle mi puesto a un niñato de tercero que sólo entró porq-?

—Cierra la boca, Higgs. Si pongo a Malfoy como titular es porque he considerado que es lo mejor para el equipo, y punto. Si tienes algún problema, te puedes pirar.

Higgs parecía tener muchas ganas de marcharse, pero no era idiota. Echó un vistazo al brazo vendado de Draco y se volvió a sentar.

Flint se dirigió al resto del equipo.

—Si alguien más tiene alguna queja sobre la alineación, que venga a verme en privado. No voy a volver a tolerar una falta de respeto así.

Nadie dijo nada. Pucey frunció el ceño, pero se quedó callado.

—Muy bien. Os podéis ir. Mañana empezamos a entrenar.

Los miembros del equipo se levantaron y se fueron. Pucey y Higgs se quedaron donde estaban, deseando hablar con Flint en privado. Draco se acercó al capitán.

—Marcus, yo…

—No te equivoques. —Malfoy señaló a su brazo con el mentón. —Eso es la única razón por la que sigues siendo titular. No nos conviene enfrentarnos a Gryffindor en la primera vuelta, así que usaremos tu lesión para posponer el partido.

Draco bajó la vista. Claro. Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para mantener el puesto?

Flint lo ojeó de arriba abajo.

—Mira, Draco, te voy a ser sincero. El año pasado te metimos en el equipo por delante de un veterano porque tu padre pagó nuestras escobas. Esa es la realidad. Pero tampoco soy un tío cruel. —Flint le puso una mano sobre el hombro —Te voy a dar una oportunidad. Si en el próximo partido, que si nos sale bien lo de tu brazo será contra Ravenclaw, nos haces ganar, entonces el puesto es tuyo por derecho.

Draco alzó los ojos. Un rayito de esperanza por fin. Podría haber abrazado a Flint.

—Gracias. No te fallaré, te lo prometo.

—No me lo prometas, Malfoy. Demuéstramelo.


	12. 5 de septiembre de 1993 a 6 de septiembre de 1993

El domingo Draco lo pasó encerrado en la biblioteca. Por culpa del accidente del hipogrifo se había perdido muchas clases, entre ellas la primera lección de Aritmancia. Draco tenía muchas ganas de empezar aquella asignatura, y no le perdonaba ni a Hagrid ni a su estúpida gallina que le hubieran hecho perdérsela.

También había faltado a Transformaciones, Pociones, Encantamientos e Historia de la Magia. McGonagall, Flitwick y Snape le habían mandado deberes para ponerse al día, pero para la signatura de Binns tendría que pedir apuntes. No podía perdírselos a Vincent o a Gregory, porque se dormían en las clases, así que tendría que acercarse a Pansy o a Zabini.

Pansy no había despegado de su lado en todo el fin de semana. Le había regalado un ungüento carísimo para sus heridas, golosinas y mucha, mucha atención. Draco lo soportaba como podía, aunque a veces le daban ganas de mandarla a paseo. Pero, aunque le costase, se mantenía centrado en su objetivo: volverse otra vez popular. Pansy no era más que un medio para conseguir sus fines. Podría aguantar un poco más de atención femenina.

Acababa de terminar sus deberes de Transformaciones cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba absolutamente solo en la biblioteca. Cuando llegó encontró a algunos alumnos adelantando tareas, pero unas horas más tarde no quedaba ni un alma. Draco sonrió y rebuscó en la mochila. Por fin podría usar su reproductor modificado. No había podido usarlo en la Sala Común ni en el dormitorio por razones obvias, y se moría de ganas por volver a escuchar sus cassettes. Echando un último vistazo, y asegurándose de que no había nadie, se puso los cascos y le dio al play.

Tenía una cinta de The Cure, Wish, que había salido el año anterior. John se la había regalado antes de irse a Hogwarts. Puso el sonido lo más bajo posible, para poder oír si alguien se acercaba, y sacó un pergamino en blanco.

 

_Querida tía,_

_¿cómo estáis por Birmingham? Saluda a los señores Tonks y a John de mi parte, y dile que agradezco que se acuerden de mi._

_Mi brazo aún sigue resentido, no sé cuánto tiempo lo tendré que llevar vendado. Espero que sane bien para poder entrenar en condiciones._

_El capitán de nuestro equipo de quidditch me ha dejado conservar la plaza en el equipo. Dice que tengo una oportunidad para demostrar que me merezco el puesto, lo cual es fantástico y aterrador, ¿no te parece?_

_El profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas vino a verme cuando estaba en la enfermería. Fue absolutamente terrible, creo que me tenía pena. De hecho creo que todos aquí me tienen pena, pero que Hagrid me diga que puedo buscarle para pedirle consuelo es ya indignante. ¡No soy una muñeca de porcelana!_

_Tampoco es que pueda hablar con nadie de lo que me pasa. Nadie más que tú lo entiende. Y prefiero que siga así, la verdad. Hablar de lo que hemos vivido este verano con un extraño me parece una estupidez, sinceramente. No quiero que nadie más me mire como si me fuese a romper de un momento a otro._

_Estupideces aparte, estoy bastante contento con lo que llevamos de curso. El profesor de Encantamientos me ha ayudado a hacer que el reproductor de cassettes de Nymphadora funcione aquí, así que no he dejado de escuchar música._

_¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Ha habido novedades sobre Sirius? ¿Cuándo podremos volver a hablar del tema? No quiero esperar hasta Navidad. A lo mejor podrías escribirme una carta contándome toda la verdad, pero sólo si quieres._

_Saluda a Ted de mi parte, y dile que con suerte el entrenamiento en Cannock Chase no habrá sido para nada._

_Con cariño,_

_DM_

 

Cuando terminó los deberes pendientes ya era casi la hora de la comida. Draco recogió sus cosas, escondió el reproductor y se fue de la biblioteca. Antes de ir al comedor tomó un desvío y se dirigió a la lechucería. Lo mejor sería enviar la carta a Andrómeda cuanto antes, para que nadie pudiera quitársela y leerla. Esta hora era la mejor para enviar cartas, ya que nadie iba a la lechucería a la hora de comer, sino por la mañana temprano y a última hora.

Para su desgracia, sí que había alguien allí.

Blaise Zabini estaba alimentando a un enorme búho de color pardo con los ojos naranjas. Fantástico, adiós a su privacidad.

—Hola, Malfoy.

—Zabini.

Draco buscó a una lechuza del colegio para entregar su carta. Escribió _Andrómeda Tonks, Birmingham_ en el reverso y se la entregó al animal.

—¿A quién le escribes?

Draco suspiró. No quería dar explicaciones. No quería hablar con nadie, especialmente nadie de Slytherin, sobre Andrómeda. La lechuza abrió sus enormes alas y salió volando por una de las ventanas con la carta de Draco.

—Me he suscrito al _Profeta_.

Zabini alzó una ceja.

—Ya. Mira, Draco, si no me lo quieres contar, no me lo cuentes; pero no me mientas. Odio a la gente que no va de frente.

Draco suspiró otra vez. Supuso que no pasaba nada por contárselo a Zabini. Tampoco era un delito escribir a la gente con la que vivías, ¿no?

—Era una carta para mi tía.

—¿La que te ha acogido este verano?

—Sí.

Zabini le dio una última chuchería a su búho y le acarició las plumas.

—¿Y por qué me has intentado mentir? No es ningún pecado escribir a tu tía, que yo sepa.

Draco suspiró otra vez. No tenía ganas de tener esta conversación.

—No tengo ganas de que la gente se entere de que me carteo con ella, y punto.

Zabini alzó las manos, como rindiéndose. Su búho creyó que iba a darle otra chuchería, y le dio un picotazo en un dedo.

—¡Au! Lechuza del demonio. —Draco soltó una risita. Zabini le dedicó una mirada mosqueada. —Mira, si no quieres que la gente lo sepa, yo no lo voy a decir. A mi me da igual lo que hagas con tu vida, Malfoy.

—Y a mi me da igual lo que hagas con la tuya, Zabini.

Ambos chicos se dedicaron una sonrisa mutua.

 

Los de tercero de Slytherin recibieron el lunes con más entusiasmo del que se merecía el primer día de la semana, pero lo cierto era que tenían razones. Su curso sería el primero en tener clase con el profesor Lupin, el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, a segunda hora. Al parecer el profesor se había sentido indispuesto para dar clases los dos primeros días de curso, lo cual era abono fértil para los rumores, los cotilleos y las apuestas sobre cómo sería el nuevo docente.

—Yo creo que será un buen profesor, —dijo Millicent Bulstrode en el desayuno —fue el único que pudo echar a los dementores que se colaron en el tren el otro día.

—Eso es porque era el único adulto del tren, Millie, ¿me pasas la mermelada?

—Yo estoy con Bulstrode. No era el único, también estaban el maquinista y la señora del carrito.

—Ya, y alguien que acaba trabajando en algo así seguramente tenga unas dotes impresionantes para la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

—No tergiverses lo que he dicho, imbécil. Digo que había dos adultos, además de alumnos mayores, y sólo él se pudo encargar de los dementores. Además, ¿habéis visto la cantidad de cicatrices que tiene? Seguro que son heridas de guerra.

—Yo me he fijado más en la pinta de zarrapastroso que tiene.

—Tú siempre igual, Parkinson.

—¡Es verdad! Alguien que se viste como un mendigo no puede ser un buen profesor.

—Pues yo he oído que Dumbledore casi tuvo que rogarle que diese clase.

—Pero eso es porque los dos profesores anteriores han acabado muertos o desmemorizados, y eso sólo los que nuestro curso ha conocido. No es un puesto muy atractivo. ¿Has acabado con el azúcar?

—Toma. No sé, a mí su apellido me suena. Lupin, Lupin… Creo que lo he oído en algún lado.

—Sí, en la cola de la beneficencia a la que va tu padre.

—Cállate la puta boca o te la cierro yo.

—Eh, luceritos, —la Premio Anual, Gemma Farley, se acercó al grupo de tercero de Slytherin —si tenéis tanta energía para cotillear usadla para algo útil y terminad ya de comer, que sois los últimos.

Los alumnos de tercero aligeraron. Farley era la chica que más miedo daba de Slytherin; no, de todo el colegio. Al otro Premio Anual, uno de los Weasley, le gustaba mucho pavonearse por ahí con su insignia, pero todo el colegio sabía que la que a la que realmente había que obedecer era a Farley.

Draco estaba terminando de comer cuando una carta cayó en su regazo. Era la lechuza del colegio que Draco había usado el día anterior para escribir a Andrómeda. Draco le dio un trozo de fruta y guardó la carta rápidamente. Vincent le dedicó una mirada interrogante, pero Draco no dijo nada. Salieron del comedor en dirección a su primera clase.

 

El curso de Draco llegó al aula de Defensa con el tiempo justo. El profesor Lupin ya estaba allí. Cuando los oyó entrar, el profesor se giró hacia ellos y les dedicó una sonrisa educada.

—Buenos días. Sois los de tercero de Slytherin, ¿verdad?

Los alumnos se miraron entre ellos. Si tenía que preguntar…

—Sí —dijo al final Pansy.

—Muy bien. Nuestra primera clase será práctica, así que, si sois tan amables, coged vuestras cosas y seguidme.

El profesor Lupin salió del aula, y los alumnos lo siguieron. El grupo se dividía entre los que estaban perplejos y a los que les encantaba la idea de tener por fin una clase práctica de Defensa. Lupin los guió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de profesores. Luego abrió la puerta y les cedió el paso.

—Entrad, por favor.

La sala estaba vacía. Los alumnos miraban a todos lados embobados. Sólo los Premios Anuales y los alumnos más gamberros habían entrado en la sala de profesores. La estancia estaba llena de sillones mullidos, mesas de escritura, estanterías abarrotadas de libros y una zona que parecía una pequeña cocina. Draco distinguió una cafetera como la que tenía Ted en casa. ¿Cuál de los profesores tomaría café al estilo muggle?

Lupin dirigió a los alumnos al fondo de la estancia. Arrastrado contra una pared había un armario viejo, con espejos en las puertas que parecían comidos de polvo. Draco se fijó en que los demás muebles habían sido apartados hacia las paredes, lo más lejos posible del armario.

El profesor Lupin se acercó al armario y dio dos toques sobre la madera. El armario tembló, y los alumnos dieron un respingo.

—¿Alguien sabe qué puede haber aquí?

Los alumnos susurraron entre ellos. El armario volvió a temblar. Mientras los alumnos deliberaban, Lupin se acercó a una cómoda que había apartada sobre la que descansaba un gramófono. Lupin abrió su maleta y sacó un vinilo, que puso con mucho cuidado en el aparato.

Draco pensó. Había algo en el armario, algo que temblaba y se estremecía. Podía ser un ghoul, pero no tenía sentido. Los ghouls preferían los áticos y los sitios elevados, no los armarios. Eran demasiado estrechos. Debía ser una criatura pequeña, o que cambiara de forma. Draco pausó un segundo. Que cambiara de forma. En un armario viejo.

—¿Es un boggart?

—Correcto, señor Malfoy.

Los alumnos intercambiaron susurros, nerviosos. A nadie le gustaba la idea de estar en al misma habitación que un boggart. Draco tragó saliva.

—¿Alguien puede decirme cómo sabemos que es un boggart?

Lily Moon levantó la mano.

—A los boggarts les gustan los sitios cerrados, oscuros y llenos de polvo. El armario cumple los tres requisitos.

—Muy bien, señorita Moon.

El armario volvió a estremecerse. Los alumnos dieron un paso atrás. Lupin les dedicó una sonrisa.

—No tenéis que preocuparos. Los boggarts sólo son peligrosos cuando estamos solos, pero ahora mismo somos muchos, y eso nos da una ventaja. ¿Cuál creéis que es?

Esta vez fueron varias manos las que se alzaron.

—¿Señor Zabini?

—Un boggart adopta la forma de las fobias de la gente. Al haber mucha gente, no sabrá en qué convertirse.

—Excelente. Sin embargo, los boggart no sólo se transforman en fobias, sino en cualquier tipo de terror. Los boggart buscan en lo profundo de nuestros corazones y se convierten en aquello a lo que más tememos. A veces eso les sale mal, claro; una vez vi a un boggart que intentó asustar a una bruja transformándose en una bañera. El miedo de aquella bruja, por supuesto, no era la higiene personal, sino ahogarse.

Algunos alumnos se rieron. Lupin siguió.

—Vencer a un boggart es sencillo si uno va acompañado, pero es un poco más peligroso hacerlo en solitario. Esto es porque requiere fuerza mental y capacidad para no dejarnos llevar por el miedo. ¿Creéis que sois capaces de enfrentaros al desafío?

Draco sonrió. No había Slytherin que se echara atrás ante un reto.

—Pues claro.

—Se va a enterar ese boggart.

—Ya lo creo.

—Muy bien. El encantamiento para acabar con un boggart es muy sencillo, pero tenéis que estar concentrados. No saquéis la varita todavía, por favor. Vamos a practicar primero la pronunciación. Decid conmigo: _Riddíkulus_.

— _Riddíkulus_.

—Muy bien, ahora con un poco más de convicción, por favor.

—¡ _Riddíkulus_!

—¡Magnífico! Este encantamiento os servirá para transformar al boggart en algo que os haga gracia. ¿Por qué?

Muchas más manos se alzaron.

—¿Señorita Parkinson?

A Draco le sorprendió que Pansy, que hacía apenas unas horas había llamado “zarrapastroso” al profesor, estuviera ahora tan dispuesta a participar.

—El mejor antídoto contra el miedo es la risa.

—Una gran verdad, señorita Parkinson. Muy bien, repasemos las instrucciones una última vez. El boggart tomará la forma de aquello que más miedo os da. Vosotros y vosotras sacaréis vuestras varitas, pensaréis en algo que os haga mucha, mucha gracia, y, ¿qué diréis?

—¡ _Riddíkulos_!

—¡Excelente! Recordad: no es más un boggart. Sea lo que sea a lo que le teméis, no puede haceros daño mientras no dejéis que os controle. ¿Entendido?

—¡Sí!

—Estupendo. Ahora necesito un voluntario o voluntaria…

Ya no se alzaron tantas manos. Una cosa era responder a preguntas fáciles, y otra ser la primera persona en enfrentarse al boggart. A su lado, Gregory alzó la mano.

—Señor Goyle, adelante, por favor.

Greg le dedicó una mirada confiada a sus amigos y se acercó al armario. Lupin estaba a su lado.

—¿Listo, señor Goyle?

Goyle levantó la varita.

—Listo.

Lupin sonrió, alzó su varita y musitó:

_—Alohomora._

 

La puerta del armario se abrió lentamente. Una mano envuelta en un guante blanco agarró el marco para apoyarse, y el resto de la figura salió.

Casi todos los de la clase soltaron una carcajada. El boggart se había convertido en un hombre con la cara pintada, enormes zapatos rojos, peluca y nariz falsa, ¡un payaso! Draco observó a Gregory, que no se estaba riendo. Su amigo apretaba con fuerza la varita, y se había puesto blanco. El boggart parecía un poco asustado ante las risas, pero entonces vio a Gregory y se acercó con una sonrisa siniestra en la cara.

—Recuerde, señor Goyle, —dijo el profesor Lupin en voz alta —el boggart no podrá hacerle daño mientras usted no le deje. ¡Tome el control!

—¡ _Riddikulus_!

El payaso tropezó con sus propios zapatos. Otra carcajada recorrió el aula, y esta vez Goyle también se unió.

—¡Fantástico, señor Goyle! ¿Alguien más quiere intentarlo?

El resto de los alumnos se pusieron rápidamente en fila. Lupin se alejó un poco y, con un golpe de varita, colocó la aguja del gramófono sobre el vinilo. Una sucesión frenética de tambores y trompetas inundó el aula. Draco reconoció lo que estaba escuchando: era Sing, Sing, Sing de Benny Goodman. A Eddie Tonks le encantaba.

—¡Señorita Greengrass, adelante!

Daphne fue la siguiente en la fila. Gregory le dejó paso con una sonrisa, y se fue a buscar a Draco y a Vincent.

Daphne se posicionó frente al boggart. El payaso, que se había conseguido levantar, cambió de forma, haciendo un sonido muy parecido al de un latigazo. ¡Crac! Donde había antes un payaso ahora se encontraba un vampiro, un ser alto y pálido que miró a Daphne como si fuera un costillar recién salido de la barbacoa.

—¡ _Riddikulus_!

El vampiro hizo un gesto de dolor, ¡se había mordido la lengua!

—¡Excelente! ¡El siguiente, por favor!

Uno a uno, todos los alumnos de la clase fueron pasando por delante del boggart. En algunas ocasiones el monstruo se transformaba en animales, como un cocodrilo, un tiburón, un león,... en otras, se transformaba en personas: un hombre con un cuchillo gigante, un personaje de una película de terror,... También se convertía en monstruos como el de Daphne: aparecieron ante ellos Frankenstein, el monstruo del lago, un zombie putrefacto, un ghoul...

Cuando le llegó el turno a Draco, él ya iba con la idea de que el boggart se disfrazaría de alguno de los horrores de sus pesadillas. Probablemente de su tía Bellatrix, o si tenía muy mala suerte, de Neville Longbottom con cabeza de adolescente y cuerpo de bebé. Pero cuando se acercó al boggart otra imagen se le cruzó por la cabeza.

 _No, eso no_.

Pero era demasiado tarde. El boggart cambió con un ¡crac!, y ante él apareció la figura menuda de Narcissa Malfoy.

Se hizo el silencio en el aula. Tan sólo sonaba el jazz del profesor Lupin, pero a Draco le pareció que sonaba muy lejano. Su madre tenía el pelo suelto y sucio, la piel amarillenta y las muñecas encadenadas. Tenía la mirada perdida, los ojos hundidos en un rostro que parecía más de cadáver que de persona. Llevaba puesto una túnica hecha jirones. Narcissa levantó la vista y llamó a su hijo.

—Draco… 

El profesor Lupin paró la música.

—Es una ilusión, Draco. No es real.

Pero sí era real. Este era el aspecto que su madre tenía en este mismo instante, a miles de kilómetros, encerrada en una celda de Azkabán durante meses. Abandonada por su hijo, traicionada por su mundo, encarcelada por un pasado que ya había dejado atrás. Su madre dio un paso hacia él.

—Draco… Draco… 

—¡DRACO!

Draco se sobresaltó. El profesor Lupin le había cogido del brazo y lo zarandeaba. Draco alzó su varita, pero no pudo pensar en nada gracioso. El profesor lo apartó de un tirón y apuntó su varita al boggart.

— _Riddíkulus_.

El boggart cambió de forma con un ¡crac!, pero Draco no fue capaz de adivinar su forma. Era una esfera de luz pálida. Lupin alzó su varita y, sin pronunciar ningún encantamiento, transformó al boggart en una pelota de fútbol. Lupin le dio una patada al balón, que fue a parar dentro del armario. Finalmente cerró la puerta del mueble con magia y echó la llave.

—Creo que es suficiente por hoy. ¡Muy bien todos y todas, lo habéis hecho genial! Un punto para Slytherin por cada persona que ha vencido a su boggart, y cinco puntos más por cada pregunta bien contestada.

Los compañeros de Draco parecieron olvidarse un poco de la escena que tenían delante con aquella lluvia de puntos. Lupin agitó su varita y cubrió el armario con una tela oscura.

—Para mañana quiero que me entreguéis un resumen sobre lo que habéis aprendido hoy sobre los boggarts, y que lo comparéis con lo que viene en el libro de texto. ¡Gracias a todos y a todas, buen trabajo!

Aún faltaba casi media hora para que fuese la hora de la comida, así que los alumnos de tercero de Slytherin pusieron rumbo a su Sala Común. Draco recogió su mochila y se iba a ir cuando el profesor Lupin lo llamó.

—¿Podemos hablar, señor Malfoy?

Draco hizo una gesto a Vincent y a Greg para que se adelantaran. Cuando el aula estuvo vacía, el profesor le dedicó una sonrisa.

—No eres la primera persona que duda cuando se enfrenta a un boggart, ni serás la última. Lo que te ha pasado es absolutamente normal, Draco.

—¿Sabe usted quién era... quién es esa mujer? —Lupin fue a decir algo, pero prefirió quedarse callado. Draco continuó. —Es mi madre. Está en Azkabán. ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que conseguir que algo así me haga reír?

Lupin no dijo nada durante un instante.

—Es complicado. Cuando un boggart se transforma en nuestro mayor miedo, normalmente adopta la forma de algo que odiamos o que queremos hacer desaparecer. Eso hace que conjurar el hechizo protector sea fácil: ridiculizar algo que odiamos es una forma de enfrentarnos a nuestros monstruos. —El profesor se acarició el bigote con dos dedos. Draco pensó que era demasiado joven como para hacer un gesto tan de anciano. —En tu caso, que trata de un ser querido, el miedo no nace del odio, sino del amor. Te recomiendo que cuando invoques en tu mente la imagen que le de fuerza al conjuro _Riddíkulus_ , no pienses en algo gracioso, sino en algo que te traiga mucha alegría.

—¿Tendrá el mismo efecto?

Lupin alzó las cejas, pensativo.

—No lo sé, nunca lo he intentado de esta manera. ¿Qué tal si lo probamos?

Con una floritura de varita, Lupin destapó el armario. Draco dejó la mochila en el suelo.

—Piensa en el recuerdo más feliz que tengas con tu madre. Si es divertido, nos vendrá incluso mejor. Tómate tu tiempo.

Draco se estrujó el cerebro. Llevaba meses sin pensar en su madre en un contexto que no fuera Azkabán. Intentó pensar en su madre meses antes de haber sido arrestada, en los recuerdos felices que tenía de ella en su infancia. Era complicado, porque tampoco es que hubiese visto a Narcissa troncharse de risa cada día. Aunque… 

Draco se acordó de algo. No recordaba el momento en sí, pero su madre se lo había relatado millones de veces. Al parecer, en su primer cumpleaños, los padres de Draco dieron una gran fiesta a la que invitaron a los magos y brujas más destacados de la sociedad mágica. Habían decorado la mansión y contratado a un famoso mago repostero para crear el pastel más espléndido jamás visto. Su madre le había contado que el pastel era la gran sorpresa de la fiesta, y que no se desveló hasta que no fue momento de soplar las velas. Los elfos domésticos llevaron el pastel al salón principal y lo presentaron frente a Draco, que estaba en brazos de su padre. Cuando Draco vio aquel pastel tan grande y precioso, no se le ocurrió otra idea más que lanzarse de cabeza. Lucius, que no se lo esperaba, perdió el equilibrio durante un momento y Draco acabó con toda la cara y parte del pelo llenos de crema y merengue.

Draco pensó en la cara de su madre todas las veces que le había contado aquella anécdota. Imaginó su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sus ojos grises brillantes por la risa, una de sus manos ocultando su boca en un gesto inconsciente.

—Estoy listo.

El profesor abrió el armario. Narcissa Malfoy, demacrada y frágil, se tambaleó hacia él.

— _Ridíkkulus_.

¡Crac! El rostro de su madre mutó, y donde antes había una cara esquelética y una piel cenicienta, ahora había un rostro que se tronchaba de risa. Draco sonrió. La risa de su madre era contagiosa. El boggart con forma de Narcissa reía a carcajadas. Draco acabó por reír también.

—Fantástico, Draco.

Con una floritura, Lupin volvió a meter al boggart en el armario.

—¿No se puede destruir a un boggart?

—Claro que sí, pero entonces las otras clases no podrían enfrentarse a él.

Draco guardó su varita y recogió la mochila. El profesor Lupin se acercó a la cómoda donde estaba el gramófono, retiró con cuidado la aguja y guardó el vinilo en su funda.

—Profesor Lupin… 

El profesor se dio la vuelta. Draco tragó saliva.

—Gracias.

 

Draco no fue inmediatamente a su sala común. Aún estaba descolocado por lo que había visto en la clase. Buscó el baño de chicos más cercano y entró en silencio, cerrando la puerta suavemente. Tiró la mochila en el suelo. Draco se inclinó sobre los lavabos y abrió el agua fría. Se mojó las manos y luego el rostro. Dejó que las gotas frías le calmaran la calentura de la cara. Se refrescó también la nuca y las orejas, que estaban de un color rojo semáforo nada favorecedor.

Cuando se hubo calmado un poco, Draco cerró el grifo y se quedó apoyado sobre el lavabo un rato. No quería pensar. No quería recordar lo que había visto en la sala de profesores. No quería ni imaginar lo que estarían diciendo de él sus compañeros de clase. Draco se incorporó y se miró al espejo. Estaba horrible. Se pasó las manos húmedas por el pelo, echándoselo para atrás, y observó el resultado. Tenía cara de imbécil. Se alborotó el pelo y decidió que no volvería a llevar ese estúpido peinado engominado.

A su madre le gustaba cuando se engominaba el pelo. Decía que le despejaba el rostro y afinaba sus facciones.

Draco se secó la cara con el jersey y le dio la espalda al espejo. La mochila seguía donde la había tirada. Draco se agachó y rebuscó en ella hasta encontrar la carta que había recibido aquella mañana. Parecía que habían pasado semanas y no horas desde el desayuno. Se sentó en el suelo y abrió la carta. La letra pulcra y elegante de Andrómeda lo saludó.

 

_Querido Draco,_

_me encantó recibir tu carta, aunque me diera la sensación de que estabas un poco histérico al escribirla. ¿Necesitas que vayamos a verte? Podemos quedar en Hogsmeade, o pedirle a Dumbledore que concierte una visita._

_Si el brazo te sigue molestando mucho más no dudes en visitar a la enfermera. Poppy es una profesional excelente y una antigua amiga mía, sabrá qué hacer para sanarte del todo._

_Me alegro mucho de que hayas conservado tu puesto en el equipo, te lo mereces. Ted está contentísimo, y no para de decirme que incluya consejos y estrategias de su parte. Le he dicho que no acapare mi carta y que escriba una él._

_No te enfades con el profesor Hagrid, te visitó con buena intención. Deberías ser más cordial con él, Draco, y más educado. Nunca sabes cuándo te va a hacer falta el favor de un profesor._

_Es verdad que a lo mejor el profesor Hagrid no es la persona más adecuada para hablar de las inquietudes que puedas tener, pero deberías hablar con alguien igualmente. Nuestra correspondencia no puede sustituir el desahogarse con alguien en persona. Si no quieres contarle por lo que estás pasando a tus amigos, ¿por qué no a un profesor? A lo mejor al Jefe de tu casa, o a algún otro con el que tengas afinidad (¿tal vez este profesor de Encantamientos que me has mencionado?). Pero si no encuentras a nadie, igualmente podemos encontrarnos en Hogsmeade._

_Al respecto de Sirius no puedo contarte nada, porque tampoco sé nada nuevo. Los aurores siguen patrullando nuestro barrio, y cada semana nos van informando de cómo va la persecución, pero últimamente no avanzan. Y preferiría que hablásemos de Sirius en persona, no a través de una carta. Ya sabes que es un tema delicado para mi._

_Voy a enviarle a Dumbledore una lechuza preguntándole lo de Hogsmeade, a ver si puede ser que nos veamos este fin de semana._

_Eddie y Martha te envían saludos, y John me ha dicho que te diga que tiene muchas ganas de volver a verte. Me ha pedido tu dirección postal para enviarte cartas, pero he supuesto que explicarle que nuestra comunidad usa lechuzas y no carteros para comunicarse iba a ser algo complicado, así que le he dicho que me de las cartas que te quiera enviar y yo te las haré llegar._

_Con infinito cariño_

_de tu tía que te quiere,_

_Andrómeda T._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quién creéis que toma café al estilo muggle?


	13. 5 de octubre de 1993

Para cuando llegó octubre Lupin ya era un héroe a ojos de sus estudiantes. Los rumores sobre el profesor se extendieron como la pólvora. Los alumnos de Hogwarts no recordaban a un docente tan competente y a la vez tan enrollado. Caía bien a todo el mundo, e incluso Pansy y los sectores más estirados de Slytherin dejaron de meterse con él por el estado de su ropa.

Se decía de él que había montado a lomos de un dragón, que conoció al auténtico conde Drácula y vivió para contarlo, que sedujo a una veela, que venció a un gigante en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, que de joven era un mayor bromista que los gemelos Weasley y que por eso Peeves le tenía tanta inquina, que había escalado el Himalaya y había conocido al Yeti, que encontró la ciudad perdida de Atlantis pero juró a su reina que jamás revelaría su existencia, que le habían propuesto ser Ministro de Magia, que quisieron dedicarle una estampita de las de las ranas de chocolate pero que rechazó la oferta,...

El profesor Lupin ni confirmaba ni desmentía los rumores, por muy descabellados que fueran, lo que contribuía a que se formase alrededor de su figura un aura de misterio. La única vez que el profesor confirmó uno de los rumores fue porque era imposible de negar. Unos alumnos de último curso de Ravenclaw se habían armado de valor para preguntarle si un afamado experto en espectros y apariciones de ultratumba era familiar suyo. 

—En efecto, Lyall Lupin es mi padre.

Fue entonces cuando el profesor adquirió estatus de leyenda. Como bien había dicho Andrómeda, lo que más valoraba Slytherin, y al parecer el resto de la escuela, era la herencia y la excelencia, y Lupin había demostrado poseer estas dos cualidades. Su ropa vieja y su aspecto enfermizo dejaron de importar.

 

—… además, su padre es el único experto en criaturas del Más Allá que queda vivo en todo el país, ¿cómo no va a ser su hijo el que averiguó el secreto de las pirámides de Giza?

—Déjalo ya, Crabble, en serio.

Draco y sus amigos volvían de una clase de Herbología. Los alumnos de Slytherin tenían dos clases dobles de Herbología por semana, siempre acompañados por los alumnos de Ravenclaw. Draco, que se había tenido que pasar las dos horas escuchando la teoría de Terry Boot de que la mayoría de los libros que Lockhart escribió eran en realidad las aventuras de Lupin, no tenía ganas de volver a oír el nombre de su profesor en mucho tiempo. Pero el universo nunca había sido especialmente benévolo con él. Por supuesto, el único tema de conversación en la mesa de Slytherin a la hora de comer fue Lupin.

—Estoy deseando que lleguen la última hora para tener Defensa. —Gregory se sentó a la mesa casi salivando. Tenía los ojos puestos sobre el pastel de carne desde que había cruzado las puertas del Gran Comedor. —A saber qué se inventa hoy para hacer la clase divertida.

—Es el polo opuesto de Binns, ¿no os parece?

—Ya te digo.

Pansy y sus amigas se sentaron al lado de los chicos. Millicent Bulstrode les dedicó una sonrisa socarrona.

—Hombre, empezando por el hecho de que uno está muerto y el otro no.

Un coro de risitas acompañó el comentario de Millicent. Draco intentaba comer lo más rápido posible para levantarse el primero e irse a su dormitorio. Tenía cosas que hacer, cosas que no tenían que ver con cotillear sobre sus profesores.

—Bueno, no sé, —dijo Zabini, que rara vez participaba en los debates sobre Lupin, sentado frente a Draco —a veces aparece con una cara tan terrible que el que parece un fantasma es él.

Draco no quería prestar atención a una conversación tan banal. Sólo quería volver a su cuarto para leer la carta de John que había recibido aquella mañana.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Lily Moon.

—No me digáis que no os habéis fijado. La semana pasada parecía más muerto que vivo durante las clases, y a veces está tan débil que no puede ni asistir.

—Sí, pero eso fue por un brote de gripe.

—Ya, claro.

Muy a su pesar, Draco no pudo evitar darle vueltas a las extrañas desapariciones de su profesor. Es cierto que siempre decía que tenía una salud pésima, y que caía enfermo con mucha facilidad. Pero…

—Ahora que lo dices… —Tracey Davis dejó una cucharada de estofado a medio camino entre el plato y su boca. —Sí que hay algo en él que me tiene inquieta.

Todas las miradas se centraron en ella, y también la de Draco. Tracey era una chica graciosa, con la cara redonda, la nariz ancha y los ojos muy grandes y oscuros. Hoy llevaba el pelo en una cascada de trencitas. Tracey estaba poniendo cara de concentración intensa.

—Tracey, déjate de pamplinas y suéltalo ya.

—He notado —dijo Tracey finalmente, con un tono que intentaba ser solemne, —que para ser un vejestorio no me importaría nada de nada que me diera unas clases particulares.

—¡Tracey!

Tracey sacó la lengua, y las chicas se echaron a reír.

—No creo que sea tan viejo como pensamos —dijo Daphne —. El otro día lo oí hablando con McGonagall, y al parecer ella le dio clase.

—Pero vamos a ver, Daffy, que McGonagall le dio clase a los dinosaurios.

—No te creas, ¿eh? Que ella tampoco es tan vieja. Lo que pasa es que ese moño y esas gafas no le favorecen.

Las chicas se echaron a reír, y Draco apuñaló el bistec de su plato. Gregory soltó una risa tonta al ver a Daphne sonreír. Vincent y Zabini intercambiaron una mirada de irritación. Mujeres.

—Volviendo al tema —dijo Pansy mientras se servía un refresco, —¿no creéis que sí que hay algo raro en él?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Mira, para empezar, si es tan buen profesor, ¿por qué no ha tenido trabajo hasta este año? Porque la ropa que tenía a principios de curso era la de alguien desempleado.

—Qué prejuiciosa.

—No es eso, es que tengo unas dotes detectivescas fantásticas.

Pansy le dedicó una mirada de soslayo, y Draco se esforzó por sonreír con la boca llena. Desde que había empezado a jugar con Pansy, su popularidad había aumentado exponencialmente, pero, santa Circe, qué trabajo le costaba mantener la fachada.

—Lo de la ropa es sospechoso, pero aún más las cicatrices. No sólo las de la cara: el otro día lo vi remangarse la camisa y tenía los brazos llenos de heridas.

—Los alumnos mayores dicen que les está enseñando a batirse en duelo, pero de verdad, no como Lockhart. Dicen que es un duelista buenísimo.

—¿Y si era auror?

—No lo creo. ¿Qué haría un auror dando clase en Hogwarts?

—A lo mejor lo echaron. —Ante la cantidad de miradas incrédulas que recibió, Vincent se vio en la necesidad de aclarar. —Es decir, a lo mejor se metió en algún lío.

—No lo creo, es demasiado bueno. Siempre con “¡buenos días!”, “por favor”, “¡excelente!”... Ese hombre parece sacado de un libro sobre buenos modales.

—Vale, no puede ser un auror renegado, pero le pega algo por el estilo. Un curro peligroso, ¿sabéis?

—¿Peligroso? ¿El mismo tipo que se pasó diez minutos seguidos hablando sobre lo fantástico que era el jazz muggle?

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

—La semana pasada. Le pregunté que qué música era la que ponía durante las clases prácticas, y casi se muere de la emoción hablándome de Becky Gooseman.

—Benny Goodman.

Esta vez fue Draco el que se llevó las miradas extrañadas. Draco se limitó a encogerse de hombros. No tenía ganas de explicar por qué sabía el nombre de un músico muggle.

—Lo que sea. Que sea un friki de la música muggle no quiere decir que no pueda ser un malote también. Le pega eso de tener un lado tierno y otro más salvaje.

—Tracey, por favor.

—No, tiene razón. Le pega tener un secreto oculto. —Lily soltó una exclamación. —¿Y si fue un espía?

—¿Qué dices?

—Sí, un espía británico. Seguro que con su apariencia de profesor noble nadie sospecharía de él y, ¡bam! Malo muerto.

—¿En este caso quién es el malo?

—Pues algún espía muggle soviético, claro.

—Tú estás chalada. Para ser espía tendría que saber un montón de idiomas.

—¡Y los sabe! En su despacho tiene un montón de libros en idiomas raros.

—¿No serás tú, que no sabes leer, Goyle?

—No seas mala, Pansy.

—Goyle dice la verdad. Yo le he visto libros en francés.

—¿Tú que vas a saber de francés, Malfoy?

— _ Je parle français comme si c'était ma langue maternelle. _

Se hizo el silencio. Pansy suspiró y dijo:

—Dilo otra vez.

Draco se puso rojo hasta la raíz del cabello. Por fin, Millicent rompió la tensión.

—Yo creo que sabe idiomas porque ha viajado. Me apuesto lo que queráis a que ha viajado a los cinco continentes.

—A hacer, ¿qué? ¿Turismo?

—No. —Los ojos de Millicent brillaban con admiración. —Seguramente fuera un rompedor de maldiciones  _ freelance _ que iba de pueblo en pueblo, de país en país, luchando contra las más temibles criaturas oscuras y salvando a las brujas más hermosas, pero sin poder quedarse demasiado tiempo en un mismo lugar por miedo a enamorarse y convertir a su amada en su punto débil, en la carnada perfecta para sus enemigos.

—… 

—…

—…  

—… Millie, tienes que dejar de leer esas novelas para cincuentonas.

 

Llegó la esperada última hora, y llegó el turno de tener Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Por suerte, Lupin solía dar las clases del final del día muy ligeras de contenido, sabiendo perfectamente que los alumnos cansados no solían retener nada de lo enseñado. Lupin se había pasado la semana anterior en cama, supuestamente por un brote de gripe, así que se limitaron a repasar lecciones ya aprendidas y a hacer una especie de concurso de preguntas.

Draco seguía con la mosca detrás de la oreja con Lupin. Aunque el mes que llevaba en el colegio le había sentado de maravilla, se seguía ausentando de vez en cuando para regresar mucho más frágil y delgado. Algunos días, sobre todo ahora que se acercaba el frío, Lupin tenía que ayudarse de un bastón para caminar.

Muchas posibles explicaciones se arremolinaban en su mente, casi todas absurdas, pero Draco seguía volviendo a la misma: el profesor Lupin estaba maldito. Draco recordaba la enorme colección de objetos oscuros de su padre y trataba de recordar alguno que provocase los síntomas del profesor. Debía ser una maldición que restase salud progresivamente, pero con algunos intervalos de fortaleza. Draco no quería prestar atención a los rumores, pero tendría sentido si Lupin hubiera sido un rompedor de maldiciones o un cazatesoros que se hubiera encontrado con un premio envenenado.

 

Tras la cena, Draco y sus amigos volvieron a la sala común de Slytherin. Estaba casi vacía. La mayoría de alumnos aprovechaban las últimas horas libres antes del toque de queda para trastear por los jardines, sobre todo cuando las tardes aún retenían algo del calor del verano. Draco, Vincent y Greg se apropiaron de un sofá estupendo en el que, por jerarquía, no tenían derecho a usar.

Draco echó un vistazo a la sala para ver si alguien podría regañarles. Una de las alumnas mayores estaba asomada a la cristalera que daba a las profundidades del Lago Negro, y conversaba por gestos con una sirena. Casi todos los alumnos de Slytherin aprendían lo básico de lengua de signos británica al llegar a Hogwarts. Era una tradición muy antigua establecida cuando los Slytherin se dieron cuenta de que llevarse bien con aquellas criaturas traía muchos beneficios. Aun así, algunos rumores decían que lo único que no debían pedir a las sirenas era consejos sobre asuntos del corazón. Al parecer para eso daban unos consejos nefastos.

Draco se fijó en que la alumna en cuestión era Gemma Farley, la Premio Anual. Signaba muy deprisa, así que no pudo adivinar de qué conversaba con la sirena, pero parecía importante. Farley estaba seria, y la sirena nadaba de un lado a otro, vigilando que nadie las viera. Cuando captó la mirada indiscreta de Draco, la sirena le enseñó sus dientes de tiburón. Farley se giró, les dedicó una mirada severa y les señaló otro sofá con el mentón. Los chicos se levantaron resoplando y se fueron a donde les había señalado Farley. Farley volvió a su conversación con la sirena, y Draco dejó de prestarles atención.

El gato de Millicent Bulstrode estaba en el sofá donde se iban a sentar echando la siesta, ocupando un sitio entero para él. Draco lo cogió en brazos, se sentó y se lo puso en el regazo. El gato, que ya lo conocía, se estiró y se dejó hacer. Draco le rascó entre las orejas. Gregory sacó una bolsa de chucherías.

—¿Queréis?

Los tres se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, saboreando diablillos picantes y nubes de azúcar, escuchando el crepitar de la chimenea, arropados por la luz suave que se filtraba por las cristaleras que daban al Lago Negro. Farley y la sirena se habían ido de la sala común. Estaban solos.

Vincent y Gregory, sentados cada uno a un lado de Draco, compartieron una mirada y asintieron a la vez. Draco arqueó una ceja mientras se comía una chuchería.

—¿Qué hacéis?

—Tenemos que hablar, Draco.

—Ha pasado más de un mes desde que volvimos a Hogwarts y no hemos… Bueno, no nos has querido contar nada de lo de tus padres.

A Draco se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. 

—No hay nada que contar.

Vincent negó con la cabeza.

—Mira, al principio decidimos dejarte tu espacio, porque sabemos que eres muy orgulloso y no querrías hablar del tema enseguida.

Draco resopló y se fue a levantar, pero el gato de Millicent le clavó las uñas en el pecho.

—¿El gato también participa en la encerrona?

—Pasó lo del hipogrifo de Hagrid, y pensamos, “ahora no es el momento”. Después, lo de Flint y el equipo de quidditch, y dijimos “en otra ocasión”. Y para rematar, lo del boggart.

—Y decidimos dejar el tema un tiempo.

—Pero ya hemos esperado mucho. Estamos preocupados por ti, Draco.

Draco no quería que se preocuparan por él. No quería hablar del tema, ni ahora, ni en el futuro próximo. Lo llevaba bastante bien, en realidad. Iba a clase, hacía sus tareas, entrenaba en secreto para que no descubrieran que su lesión era una farsa, se metía con Potter por cualquier tontería, jugaba con Pansy y con Daphne para ganar popularidad, le mentía a su tía cuando le escribía que todo le iba bien en el colegio… Estaba distraído. Estaba ocupado. Hacer tantas cosas no le daba tiempo para pensar en sus padres, al menos durante el día. Por la noche, sin embargo…

Las pesadillas se habían vuelto más recurrentes y más desagradables. Cada noche era un carnaval macabro de cuerpos mutilados y caras desfiguradas. Draco se despertaba casi cada mañana empapado en sudor. No descansaba. Se había acostumbrado a conjurar hechizos silenciadores sobre su cama para no despertar a sus compañeros si se levantaba gritando.

Pero, al parecer, sus precauciones no habían servido de mucho. Vincent y Gregory no eran los alumnos más avispados de Hogwarts, pero eran sus amigos, los únicos que le quedaban. Debía confiar en ellos.

Draco acarició el lomo del gato. Miró a sus amigos. Sonrió. Y lo sacó todo…

 

… o casi todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la tradición de aprender lengua de signos pa charlar con las sirenas es una idea sacada de [aquí](https://andrxmeda-txnks.tumblr.com/post/180819824551/brosequartz-queerandgrumpy-headcanon-that)
> 
> en el capítulo próximo va a pasar UNA COSA bastante gorda estarse atentas


	14. 31 de octubre de 1993

Tras la primera visita a Hogsmeade, los alumnos se refugiaron del frío otoñal en el castillo. El cielo estaba encapotado, y se notaba en la piel la tormenta que acabaría por descargar esa semana. Hogwarts olía a canela, a calabaza y a leña quemada, y estaba adornada con los tonos naranja y dorado propios de la estación. Mientras Draco y sus amigos se dirigían al comedor, acortando por los jardines, la alfombra de hojas secas crujía con cada paso que daban. Unos alumnos pequeños estaban jugando a lanzarse puñados de hojarasca con las varitas. Colin Creevey, el niñato pesado de Gryffindor, iba sacando fotos a sus compañeros con su inseparable cámara. El aire estaba electrificado y el viento rugía con fuerza entre las torres del castillo.

A Draco le gustaba mucho aquella estación. Otoño significaba bebidas calientes, hogueras encendidas, cuentos de miedo y, hasta hacía poco, paquetes llenos de huesitos de santo y pasteles de calabaza de parte de su madre.

Hablar con Vincent y Gregory de sus padres había sido una experiencia agridulce. Ambos habían perdido a familiares a manos de los aurores, y aunque habían sido demasiado pequeños para acordarse, se esforzaban por empatizar con Draco y entenderlo. Les costaba encajar que Draco se llevase bien con una traidora a la sangre, o que le gustase usar un cacharrito muggle para escuchar música, pero le habían asegurado que seguirían a su lado hasta que “volviera a la normalidad”.

El problema era que Draco no sabía si quería volver a la normalidad.

No es que ahora fuese el mayor defensor de los derechos de los nacidos de muggles que hubiese en el mundo, pero empezaba a ver incongruencias en la ideología supremacista. Había cosas con las que no se podía reconciliar. Y no se veía capaz de contarle eso a sus amigos. Vincent y Greg, por mucho que lo apoyaran, seguían siendo hijos de dos antiguos mortífagos, criados en el culto a la pureza. No habían sido sacados de aquel ambiente, como había pasado con Draco, y por lo tanto seguían creyendo religiosamente en la doctrina de sus padres. No, no podía compartir esas dudas con sus amigos. Esto tendría que resolverlo solo.

 

El banquete de Halloween era siempre una delicia, pero aquel año los elfos domésticos se habían superado. Mientras reposaba la comida viendo la actuación anual de los fantasmas, Draco se preguntó cuántas toneladas de calabaza habrían traído a Hogwarts para hacer semejante cantidad de pasteles, tartas, zumos y dulces varios. Draco se acordó de Dobby, el elfo doméstico que habían tenido en la mansión, y en los banquetes tan espectaculares que preparaba para Halloween. Antes de entrar en Hogwarts, Draco y su familia se disfrazaban de monstruos y organizaban una búsqueda del tesoro por la mansión Malfoy. Todos los niños de la aristocracia mágica estaban invitados, y cada año se llevaban a casa una enorme cesta de chucherías. Draco siempre llevaba el disfraz más chulo, y era el encargado de liderar a los niños en la búsqueda de los dulces que Dobby ocultaba en la casa y el jardín. Cuando terminaban, Lucius Malfoy y los otros mayores se turnaban para contarles historias de miedo sobre hombres lobo, vampiros y muggles comeniños. Los supremacistas no dejaban pasar una oportunidad para adoctrinar a sus niños, al parecer. Otro recuerdo más de la infancia de Draco que se iba a la basura.

El banquete se alargó hasta pasadas las nueve. Los alumnos más pequeños estaban ya bostezando cuando Dumbledore les dio las buenas noches y los mandó a la cama. Draco, Vincent y Gregory se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida del Gran Comedor. Vincent estaba un poco pálido.

—¿Estás bien, Crabble?

—Creo que he comido demasiado.

—¿Te quieres sentar?

Vincent asintió, y Draco y Greg lo llevaron a un lugar un poco más apartado de la salida del Comedor. Vincent se sentó, y Gregory fue a buscarle un vaso de agua.

—Eso te pasa por tragón.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé…

En ese momento Pansy, Daphne y las chicas de tercero salieron del Gran Comedor. Pansy y Daphne clavaron la mirada en Draco, una más discretamente que la otra. Draco las saludó de lejos.

—Deberías dejarlas en paz.

Draco se volvió hacia Vincent. Su amigo había recobrado algo de color, y lo miraba con expresión irritada.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De tu jueguecito con Parkinson y Greengrass. Me parece bien que tontees con Pansy, pero sabes perfectamente que Greg está colado por Daphne desde la primera vez que la vio, y me parece feo que vayas detrás de ella también.

Draco enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello.

—No es lo que parece.

—Me da igual. Más te vale parar antes de que Greg se entere, o se va a enfadar mucho.

—¿Por qué me voy a enfadar?

Gregory acababa de volver con una copa llena de agua fría. Vincent la cogió y le dio un trago lento, evitando tener que responder. Draco, aún colorado, intentó improvisar.

—Este… —¿no solían decir que las mejores mentiras eran las medias verdades? —Es que he estado hablando con Greengrass.

Gregory alzó una ceja, desconfiado.

—¿Con Daphne? ¿Por qué?

Draco intercambió una mirada rápida con Vincent, que se negaba a despegar los labios de la copa. Lo estaba dejando solo, el muy traidor.

—Bueno, no quería decirte nada, como ha dicho Vincent, porque… Porque le estoy hablando de ti.

Ahora fue Greg el que se puso rojo.

—¿De mi? ¿Cómo que de mi?

Por fin, Vincent decidió ayudar a Draco.

—Draco le está hablando bien de ti. Ya sabes, está abonando el terreno para cuando te dé por acercarte a ella de una vez.

—Sí, hombre. Pues ya puedes ir parando, Draco, porque es para nada.

—¿Cómo? ¿Pero no estabas..?

—¿... perdidamente enamorado de ella? Sí, claro que lo estoy, pero… —Greg suspiró. —Es imposible. No sabe ni que existo. Tengo más posibilidades con la Reina de Inglaterra que con Daphne Greengrass.

Draco sintió que se le estaba haciendo un nudo en el estómago. Pobre Gregory, no merecía sentirse así. Vincent alzó las cejas y torció la boca, dirigiendo a Draco una mirada de “¿Ves lo que estás haciendo?”.

En ese momento salieron del Comedor los últimos rezagados: Potter, Weasley y Granger. El trío observó a Draco y a sus amigos de reojo, desconfiados. A Draco, que había evitado pelearse con Potter y los suyos durante todo el curso, le irritó muchísimo la mirada de sospecha que les estaban echando. Los dos grupos se midieron mutuamente. Al final fue Potter quien rompió el silencio.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí solos?

Draco, que estaba sentado en el suelo junto a Vincent, se levantó de un salto. Greg estaba a su lado, hinchando el pecho para parecer más grande.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

—No le hables así.

—No le ha hablado de ninguna manera.

Draco y Potter se midieron. Potter había crecido bastante durante el verano, y aunque había llegado de las vacaciones con el pelo corto, en un par de meses le había crecido muchísimo. El flequillo le tapaba casi toda la cicatriz de la frente, pero aún se podía apreciar allí donde llegaba a la ceja. Draco nunca había visto una cicatriz como aquella, ya fuera causada por la magia o por otra cosa. Las líneas blancas zigzagueaban por la frente de Potter, erráticas, expandiéndose como las ramas de un pino seco hacia su ojo derecho.

De pequeño, Draco había leído sobre Harry Potter en libros.  _ Historia de la magia moderna _ , _Historia de la_ _ Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras _ y  _ Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX _ lo mencionaban en sus páginas, y contaban la historia de cómo había sobrevivido a una maldición asesina con tan sólo un rasguño superficial. Los eruditos teorizaban sobre la causa de la cicatriz, su naturaleza y sus posibles cualidades mágicas, pero ninguno había conseguido describirla bien. Era cierto que recordaba a las ramificaciones de un relámpago, pero aquella era una descripción pobre, se quedaba corta. Aquella cicatriz, en opinión de Draco, se parecía más a las formas que hacía la espuma sobre la mar picada, o a las espinas de un rosal. Había algo afilado en las formas que dibujaba aquel corte blanco sobre la piel oscura de Potter, algo que lo ponía en guardia. Potter lo mantenía en vilo, y Draco lo odiaba por ello.

—¡Ron! ¡Harry! ¡Hermione! ¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo?

El Weasley Premio Anual se acercó por el pasillo, rojo de rabia. Draco ayudó a Vincent a levantarse.

—Vámonos.

Draco y Potter intercambiaron una última mirada de desafío, y se alejaron en dirección a sus respectivas Salas Comunes.

 

Draco y el resto de la casa Slytherin se estaban preparando para ir a dormir cuando el profesor Snape los convocó en la Sala Común.

—Señorita Farley, prefectos: lleven a los alumnos al Gran Comedor. Tienen 10 minutos para evacuar a todos los alumnos de las mazmorras.

Gemma Farley, aún con la ropa que llevaba en el banquete puesta, se dirigió al profesor.

—¿Hay alguna emergencia?

—Haga lo que le digo. Ya.

Farley frunció el ceño. Snape solía tratarla con deferencia dada su posición, pero en aquel momento el profesor estaba frenético. Los prefectos de Slytherin se organizaron y condujeron a los alumnos fuera de las mazmorras. Farley ordenó a los prefectos de quinto, Rose Gibberd y Ryan Westrup, acompañar a los más pequeños; a los de sexto, Nicole Grimmett y Gordon Pummel, les encargó a los de segundo; el prefecto de séptimo, Irving Cram, y ella misma se ocuparían de los de tercero y cuarto.

De camino al Gran Comedor se cruzaron con los de Hufflepuff, que venían de su Sala Común cerca de las cocinas. Farley se acercó a Simone Dedworth, la prefecta de séptimo de Hufflepuff. Draco intentó oír lo que decían sobre el ruido de la multitud.

—¿Te han dicho qué está pasando?

—La profesora Sprout sólo nos lo ha contado a los prefectos. ¿Snape no os ha dicho nada?

—¿Tú que crees?

Dedworth se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído. Farley palideció.

—Mejor que nos demos prisa.

Draco y el resto de los de su clase se habían reunido en una esquina del salón. Aunque estaban metidos en los sacos que Dumbledore había conjurado, ninguno tenía ni una pizca de sueño.

Lily Moon, que había sido enviada por Pansy a investigar, volvió al círculo de sacos de dormir. Estaba lívida.

—Sirius Black se ha colado en el castillo.

Draco sintió que le faltaba el aire.

Pansy se llevó las manos a la boca. A su alrededor, el resto de los alumnos se iba enterando de la noticia. El pánico se notaba en el ambiente, pero Farley y el otro Premio Anual mandaron a callar a la gente antes de que se formase un gran tumulto.

Draco no podía respirar.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Draco se miró las manos. No dejaban de temblar.

—Susan Bones me ha dicho que Padma Patil le ha dicho que Parvati Patil le ha dicho…

—Lily, al grano.

La voz de Lily Moon se escuchaba muy lejana.

—… que los de Gryffindor se han encontrado la entrada a su Sala Común destrozada. Peeves les dijo que Black ha intentado entrar por la fuerza, y que anda suelto por el castillo.

Draco se perdió el resto de la conversación. Vincent le puso una mano en el hombro.

—¿Draco? ¿Estás bien?

Draco negó con la cabeza. El Gran Comedor siempre estaba templado, pero Draco sentía que se le estaban congelando los dedos de los pies. Greg cambió de posición para escudarlo del resto de sus compañeros, dándoles un poco de intimidad. Vincent le ayudó a controlar la respiración.

—¿Mejor?

Draco asintió. Más o menos. La mente le iba a mil por hora. Sirius Black estaba, o había estado, en el castillo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué arriesgarse tanto para colarse en Hogwarts? ¿Qué buscaba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor?

Draco echó un vistazo al otro lado del Gran Comedor. Potter estaba sentado con Granger y Weasley, como siempre. ¿Habría ido Sirius a por él? Potter había acabado con el Señor Oscuro, tendría sentido que Black fuera a por él en venganza.

Solo que no, no tenía ningún sentido. Draco se acordó de las fotos y las cartas de Andrómeda, de aquel joven rebelde y carismático que había sido el tío favorito de Tonks, que había escrito a Andrómeda en sus peores momentos, que había sido expulsado de su familia por rechazar los valores tradicionales de los puros de sangre. Aquel chico seguía sin tener nada que ver con el hombre de los carteles de búsqueda y captura.

Pero los rumores seguían corriendo por el Gran Comedor como la pólvora. Sirius Black había intentado entrar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor armado con un cuchillo. Había entrado a matar. En casa de Andrómeda, ante aquellas cartas y fotos, había sido fácil imaginar que el chico rebelde y el asesino eran dos personas diferentes, pero no era así. No era así ni por asomo. Que tonto había sido.

 

Al final, todos los alumnos se metieron en los sacos de dormir. Las velas que iluminaban la estancia se apagaron a la vez, como si cientos de espíritus invisibles las hubieran soplado a la vez. Draco se preguntó si habrían pedido un deseo. También se preguntó sobre qué habría deseado él, pero no supo contestarse a sí mismo.

Los fantasmas de Hogwarts flotaban por la estancia, alumbrando tenuemente a los estudiantes. A Draco su brillo le recordó a la luz del sol que se filtraba a través del agua: suave, preciosa, pero demasiado lejana como para ser reconfortante. Draco alzó la vista al techo, que reflejaba el cielo escocés de finales de Octubre. ¿O Noviembre? Draco no sabía qué hora era, y si ya había concluido oficialmente la noche de Halloween. A Draco le parecía estar durmiendo a la intemperie, minúsculo ante aquella infinidad de estrellas que se reflejaban en el techo.

A pesar de estar rodeado de sus amigos, de los cientos de estudiantes de Hogwarts que dormían junto a él en el Gran Comedor, Draco no pudo evitar sentirse solo en el mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> durante todo el fic he estao siguiendo el calendario lunar de 1993 que he encontrao [aquí](https://kalender-365.de/lunar-calendar.php?yy=1993), que dice que hubo luna llena antes de Halloween, pero según [esta página](https://www.hp-lexicon.org/calendars-harry-potter-novels/day-day-calendar-prisoner-azkaban/), JK pone la luna llena un par de días después. he preferío seguir fiel al libro en vez de al research, pero q sepáis que yo me documento mejor q la JK pa escribir.  
> los libros que menciona Draco son los que Hermione dice que se ha leío en el primer libro. research, bitch.  
> todos los prefectos mencionados o son personajes canon o están inspirados en personajes canon.  
> otra cosa: en este fic voy a describir la piel de Harry y Hermione oscura porque suscribo el headcanon de que los Potter son de ascendencia india y que Hermione es negra. porque puedo.  
> por cierto!! nunca lo dije, pero el profe que bebe café a lo muggle es, efectivamente, Remus Lupin. un besitoo.


	15. 1 de noviembre de 1993

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no olvidarse de leer las notas del final

Noviembre empezó un lunes con el cielo cubierto de nubarrones y el mismo tema de conversación en boca de todos: ¿cómo se había colado Sirius Black en Hogwarts? ¿Y cómo había conseguido salir?

Draco iba de puntillas por los pasillos, intentando hacerse lo más pequeño posible para pasar desapercibido. No quería hablar con nadie, ni ver a nadie, ni hacer nada. Durante el desayuno recibió una carta de Andrómeda, pero no la abrió. No sabía si se habría enterado ya de la noticia, o si era la respuesta a su carta anterior; tampoco le interesaba saberlo. Hoy no.

El sentimiento de soledad crecía dentro de él. Había estado creciendo desde el arresto de sus padres, pero ahora era más grande que nunca. Draco sentía que tenía incrustado entre las costillas un agujero negro, un pozo sin fondo al que se caería y del que no podría salir nunca más. Vincent y Gregory estaban preocupados por él, Draco lo sabía, pero no podía hablar con ellos. No podía hablar con nadie.

Había un asesino suelto que llevaba su sangre en las venas. Azkabán estaba llena de gente emparentada de una u otra manera con él. Draco se preguntaba si acabaría igual: pudriéndose en la cárcel, medio loco, con su cara en un cartel de búsqueda y captura. Se preguntaba si la sangre que le corría por las venas se le ceñiría alrededor del cuello y acabaría por ahorcarlo, por arrastrarlo a aquel lugar oscuro lleno de demonios que llevaban su apellido.

 

En Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas no abrió la boca, evitó meterse con Potter como cada vez que coincidían y se refugió en el anonimato del final de la clase. Hagrid le echaba de vez en cuando miradas preocupadas, pero Draco se negaba a mirarle a la cara. El cielo gris combinaba con el plomo que sentía en el pecho. No tenía ganas de aguantar a nadie sintiendo pena por él.

En Defensa deseó poder mimetizarse con la piedra de las paredes del aula. Las horas se pasaban lentísimas. Draco estaba contando los segundos para la hora de comer. Quería ir a la enfermería con la excusa del brazo y quedarse allí toda la tarde, sin ver a nadie. Quería meterse bajo las sábanas que olían a lavanda y desaparecer, hundirse en el colchón y flotar en la nada. Tal vez dormir un par de horas, o toda la tarde. Quería volver a casa, pero ya no sabía si se refería a Wiltshire o a Birmingham. Sólo sabía que quería desaparecer un tiempo, aclarar su mente y no volver a pensar en Sirius Black nunca más.

Como de costumbre, sus planes no fueron como esperaba.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿me permite entretenerle un minuto?

Lupin tenía una cara espantosa. Estaba pálido y ojeroso, y Draco sospechaba que no se debía solamente a haberse pasado hasta las 3 de la mañana registrando el castillo con el resto de profesores. Todas las teorías y conspiraciones que había oído sobre el profesor se arremolinaron en su mente.

Lupin se sentó sobre una de las mesas del aula. Llevaba un grueso jersey de lana sobre la camisa, y encima de esto una chaqueta de tweed de tonos verdosos. Tenía colgados del brazo un pesado abrigo de paño y una bufanda, listo para abrigarse nada más salir de la habitación. Draco sintió un flechazo de simpatía por su profesor, ya que él era otro sureño friolero que no soportaba el clima de Escocia.

—Usted dirá.

—Te he visto muy despistado durante esta lección, Draco.

—Ya. Bueno, no sé, lo normal después de lo de anoche.

El profesor Lupin apretó la mandíbula casi imperceptiblemente. Durante un instante, Draco creyó que el profesor cambiaría de tema.

—Me imagino que este tema te habrá afectado personalmente.

Draco sintió que se le cerraba la garganta.

—¿Perdón?

—Bueno, estoy enterado de que Sirius Black era… bueno, es primo de tu madre.

Oh, no.

—Y, si no me equivoco, ahora estás viviendo con tu tía Andrómeda, ¿no? Tengo entendido que se llevaba muy bien con Sirius. Debéis de estar viviendo unos momentos durísimos.

Oh, no, no, no, no.

—Quiero que sepas que puedes cont...

—¿Cómo sabe usted eso?

Lupin se quedó sin habla un segundo. No estaba acostumbrado a ser interrumpido, pero pronto recuperó la compostura.

—Bueno… Digamos que antes de la guerra estuve… Estuve al tanto de los movimientos de Black.

Draco se acordó al instante de aquella conversación a principios de mes con sus compañeros de Slytherin. Tracey Davis o alguna de sus amigas había sugerido que Lupin podría haber sido un antiguo auror. ¿Podría ser que el Ministerio había colocado a Lupin en Hogwarts para vigilar a Draco? No era muy descabellado, ya habían puesto a aurores a vigilar a los Tonks, y él era, a parte de Andrómeda y de Nymphadora, el único lazo de sangre que le quedaba vivo y fuera de Azkabán.

Lupin tampoco era de fiar. Si realmente era un auror encubierto, entonces todo era una tapadera para espiar a Draco. Era otra prueba más de que el mundo sólo lo veía como el último descendiente de una mala simiente. No estaba interesado en él como persona. Nadie lo estaba.

A Draco le dieron ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara a su profesor, que seguía hablando y hablando sin prestarle atención, pero se decidió por una opción menos violenta. Se colocó la mochila al hombro y compuso una sonrisa educada.

—Muchas gracias por preocuparse, profesor. Si lo veo necesario acudiré a usted. Ahora, si me disculpa, me voy a comer.

El profesor Lupin observó a Draco gravemente. Draco se estaba poniendo más y más nervioso por momentos. Finalmente, el profesor se puso el abrigo y le dedicó una sonrisa cálida a Draco.

—Por supuesto. Pero —Lupin colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Draco. Era un hombre muy alto, y tenía las manos fuertes, pero el gesto fue más reconfortante que intimidante. —prométeme que, si lo necesitas, buscarás a alguien con quien hablar de esto.

Draco apretó la mandíbula y sonrió más. Quería irse. Ya.

—Se lo prometo.

 

—Está clarísimo. Es un auror.

Draco asintió con la cabeza. Estaba sentado en un sofá de la Sala Común de Slytherin junto a Vincent y a Gregory. La gata de Millicent descansaba sobre su regazo, ronroneando cada vez que le acariciaba entre las orejas. Draco supuso que en algún momento tendría que preguntarle a su dueña por el nombre del gato.

Draco había dudado de su contarle su conversación con el profesor Lupin a sus amigos. No quería volver a abrir el tema de su relación con Sirius Black, pero necesitaba contarle a alguien su teoría sobre el pasado de Lupin. Vincent y Gregory escucharon a Draco con la boca abierta.

—¿Y dices que sabe de la relación entre Black y tu tía?

—Sí.

—¿Tanto como para saber que era su prima favorita?

—Ya lo ha dicho, Goyle.

—Perdona, es que sigo flipando.

Draco volvió a asentir mecánicamente. Él también estaba flipando bastante.

—También pudo ser un espía entre los seguidores del Señor Oscuro, y por eso sabe tanto de Sirius Black.

—Igualmente tendría que ser como mínimo auror para infiltrarse entre los Mortífagos, sobre todo durante la guerra. Mi padre me ha contado unas historias...

—Es que todo encaja. Que se haya acercado a Draco, que se le dé tan bien la Defensa,...

—… Que de más práctica que teoría…

—Incluso las cicatrices tienen explicación.

Draco se acercó un poco más a sus amigos, hablando en voz baja.

—Tengo una teoría sobre eso, y sobre por qué falta tanto a clase, y creo que...

—¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? ¿Conspirando para volver a colar a Black en el castillo?

A Draco se le heló la sangre. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró a su espalda a Irving Cram, el prefecto de séptimo, con una sonrisa cruel en los labios. Estaba acompañado por varios alumnos mayores. El resto de la casa Slytherin, tomados por sorpresa, quedaron en silencio.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

Vincent y Gregory, fieles y protectores, se levantaron del sofá y se colocaron cada uno a un lado de Draco. Draco se puso en pie también, aunque sentía que no tenía fuerza en las piernas, dejando a la gata en el sofá.

Cram habló en voz alta, para que lo escucharan por toda la sala.

—Yo creo que sí. —Cram alzó un trozo de pergamino, una carta, para que todos lo vieran. —Acabo de recibir cierta información, contrastada y comprobada, que demuestra que eres familiar directo de Sirius Black. ¿Lo niegas?

Las mazmorras se llenaron de susurros mal disimulados. _¿De verdad? ¿Tú lo sabías? No tenía ni idea. Qué horror. Qué vergüenza._

Draco guardó silencio. No sabía qué ponía en el pergamino de Cram, pero no tenía sentido negar algo que, al fin y al cabo, era cierto. Pero no iba a dejarse avasallar sin al menos defenderse.

—Black no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

—Oh, yo no estaría tan seguro. —Cram carraspeó y leyó del pergamino: —” _Sirius estaba especialmente unido a sus primas: Bellatrix, Andrómeda y Narcissa Black._ ” ¿No es esta Narcissa que se menciona tu madre, Malfoy? —Cram calló un segundo, dejando que el público comentase la información, y luego siguió. —¿Y no es esta Andrómeda la mujer con la que estás viviendo desde el arresto de tus padres?

Draco no sabía de dónde había sacado Cram esa información, pero lo había crucificado. Miró a su alrededor. Los estudiantes más jóvenes lo miraban con horror, como si fuera un monstruo. Los de su curso no podían ni mirarle a la cara. Marcus Flint, que estaba sentado frente a la chimenea con otros alumnos de último curso, lo observaba con absoluto desprecio.

Pero Cram no había terminado.

—¿No resulta sospechoso que Black, pariente de tu madre, escapase de Azkabán poco después de que ella y tu padre entrasen en prisión? —Cram se dirigió al resto de los presentes. —¿Es posible que los Malfoy ideasen un plan para ayudar a Black a escapar de Azkabán, y que Draco esté ayudándole a entrar en el castillo? Yo creo que sí.

Los murmullos se transformaron en exclamaciones indignadas. Detrás de Draco, Vincent y Gregory miraban nerviosos a su alrededor. Siempre habían sido fieles a Draco, pero, ¿estaban dispuestos a cometer un suicidio social por él?

—No me gusta lo que estás insinuando.

—¿Insinuando? No, lo estoy afirmando: Black se ha escapado con la ayuda de tus padres, y tú le has ayudado a entrar en el castillo. Tú y tu familia habéis dejado suelto a un asesino. Eres la vergüenza de nuestra casa.

—No tienes pruebas...

—¿Pruebas? ¿Pruebas?. —Cram señaló a Draco, dirigiéndose al resto de los presentes. —¡Todo su linaje es prueba! —Cram volvió a dirigirse a Draco, empapando sus palabras de asco. —No se puede escapar de la sangre. Eres un peligro para nuestra casa, y deberíamos…

—Cierra la boca de una puta vez, Irving, pesado.

Todos los presentes contuvieron el aliento. Gemma Farley estaba sentada en el sitio de honor de Slytherin. Con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo del sofá, Farley era la confianza y la superioridad personificadas. Cram se puso rojo.

—Esto no va contigo.

—No, perdona; esto va conmigo y con todos desde el momento en el que has decidido ponerte a chillar como un energúmeno en nuestra sala. —Farley lo miró de arriba abajo y le dedicó una sonrisa que parecía un escupitajo. —Payaso.

Cram fue a coger su varita, pero en ese momento Flint se levantó de su asiento, cruzó la estancia en dos pasos gigantescos y agarró a Cram por la muñeca.

—Ni se te ocurra.

Los tres alumnos veteranos se midieron, y Draco sintió que se habían olvidado de él por completo. El conflicto se había transformado.

Farley se levantó del sofá con un suspiro, como si realmente no quisiera meterse en líos, y se dirigió al resto de los presentes.

—No pongo en duda la veracidad de la información que nuestro amigo Irving nos ha comunicado, —Farley dijo en voz baja “forzosamente”, y algunos soltaron una risita indiscreta. — pero no veo por qué debemos alarmarnos tanto.

—¿Que no…? ¿¡Que no..!? —Cram no sabía ni por dónde empezar, y se atoró un poco. —¡Es el pariente de un asesino! ¡Tiene veneno en los genes!

—¿Ah, sí? —Farley volvió a dirigirse a los espectadores. —Que levanten la mano los que estén emparentados con los Rosier.

Algunos estudiantes levantaron la mano tímidamente.

—No sé qué pretendes demostrar con…

Farley ignoró a Cram. La Premio Anual paseó por la sala con las manos a la espalda, como si fuera una profesora recitando la lección.

—Ahora levantad la mano los que tengáis familia con el apellido Bulstrode, —Millicent y algunos más levantaron la mano. —Flint, —Flint no levantó la mano, pero no le hizo falta. Observaba a Farley con precaución. Otros alumnos levantaron también la mano. —Macmillan, Prewett, Burke, Yaxley. —Casi todos los alumnos de Slytherin habían levantado la mano, entre ellos la propia Farley. Farley prosiguió. —Todos estos nombres se encuentran en el árbol genealógico de los Black, pero también en el de la gran mayoría de las familias de nuestra comunidad. —Farley se acercó a Draco y le puso la mano en el hombro. —Si vas a acusar a Malfoy de conspirar con Black sólo porque comparten sangre, nos vas a tener que acusar a todos nosotros también.

El rostro de Irving Cram había pasado de rojo tomate a una palidez absoluta. Los alumnos mayores que lo habían acompañado en su acusación estaban inquietos, buscando la manera escapar de aquel bochorno. Cram se libró del agarre de Flint de un tirón. Se negaba a dejarse vencer.

—¿Y cómo explicas que Black se haya escapado justo después de que entraran en Azkabán los Malfoy?

—No lo sé, Irving. —Farley alzó las cejas y torció la boca en un gesto de pena. —Yo no me dedico a resolver misterios.

Cram se bajó la cabeza y se fue de la Sala Común. Draco alzó la vista hacia la Premio Anual.

—Gracias.

Farley le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, segura de sí misma.

—Aún no he terminado.

Draco asintió y se alejó hacia una esquina de la sala. Farley y Flint se midieron mutuamente unos segundos, pero al final Flint le indicó con un gesto que le decía el turno de palabra. Farley se colocó en el centro de la estancia, y Flint se sentó en el reposabrazos de un sofá. Todo el mundo guardó silencio.

—Alumnos de Slytherin, —la voz de Farley sonaba clara y segura. —lo que ha pasado hoy aquí es una desgracia. Nuestra casa se enorgullece de ser la más ambiciosa de todas las de nuestra escuela, pero no podemos permitir poner en peligro a los nuestros para hacer más llano el camino a la grandeza. —Farley se llevó la mano al pecho, acariciando la tela de su corbata. —Llevar los colores de Slytherin es un honor, pero fuera de estas paredes es un estigma. Fuera de estas paredes se nos juzgará a todos por los crímenes de unos pocos. Fuera de estas paredes tendremos que pelear a cada segundo para demostrar que somos tan dignos de gloria y honor como el resto de nuestros compañeros. Pero no podremos hacerlo si vemos a los nuestros; a nuestros amigos, a nuestros hermanos; como un medio más para alcanzar nuestros fines individuales. Debemos cuidarnos y protegernos entre nosotros. Debemos ir todos a una, juntos. Si no miramos por los nuestros, ¿quién lo hará? —Farley hizo una pausa, y luego señaló a Draco. —Las acusaciones que hoy Cram ha hecho sobre Malfoy no sólo están infundadas, sino que también son insidiosas y mezquinas. Todos los presentes estamos emparentados de una u otra manera. Eso significa dos cosas: —Farley extendió dos dedos en alto, para que todo el mundo los pudiera ver. —Una, que se nos juzgará a todos por los pecados de nuestros padres y abuelos, pecados que no nos corresponde expiar; y dos, que al final todos somos familia. —Farley apretó el puño, y su voz se endureció. —Y a la familia se la defiende.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pido perdón por reproducir un discurso etnonacionalista en este fic. no comparto ni por asomo los ideales que expresa gemma farley, pero me parecía necesario mostrar lo fácil que es motivarse con un discurso fascista cuando está recubierto de una capa azucarada de pseudoprogresismo y lo suelta alguien mínimamente carismático. no caigáis en la trampa. farley y los slytherin pertenecen a la clase opresora y privilegiada dentro del mundo mágico, y cuando dice que ser de sangre pura está estigmatizado fuera de slytherin está mintiendo.  
> actualmente hay grupos de hijos de puta (porque es lo que son) que intentan hacer creer a la gente que ser hombre, blanco y/o heterosexual está estigmatizado. eso es mentira. es un discurso pensado para envalentonar a los que ya tienen privilegios sociales contra los grupos desprovistos de poder (mujeres, personas no blancas, gente lgtb). esto lo hacen porque no consienten que haya una sociedad en la que personas con identidades culturales distintas puedan coexistir de forma pacífica. para ellos sólo hay espacio para que los suyos puedan vivir en paz, aprovechándose de la opresión a los otros. esto, por supuesto, es una barbaridad como una casa, pero es un discurso que cala muy bien y es muy fácil colar en los medios mainstream.  
> aprended a reconocer los elementos fascistas en las creaciones artísticas que consumís. desarrollad conciencia crítica y no dudéis en alzar la voz para denunciar estos discursos.
> 
> ah, y a partir de ahora updatearé cada dos semanas pq me estoy centrando en mi novela!!! un beso


	16. 2 de noviembre de 1993

Las palabras de Gemma Farley habían sido más efectivas que diez barriles de Felix Felicis. A la mañana siguiente, la Premio Anual tomó posesión del lugar de honor en la cabecera de la mesa de Slytherin. Ni Flint ni ninguno de los otros veteranos puso objeción. Farley pescó a Draco observándola a distancia durante el desayuno, y levantó la copa en su dirección, sonriéndole. “ _ Va por tí, Malfoy _ ”, parecía decirle. Draco le correspondió con una sonrisa, y levantó su copa también.

El discurso de Farley había operado un cambio radical en la moral de Slytherin. Los compañeros de Draco estaban más unidos que nunca, y los pocos idiotas que seguían buscando gresca con los alumnos de Slytherin se ganaban una revancha de proporciones épicas por parte del resto de la casa. Se cuidaban entre ellos celosamente, y si discutían entre ellos, se aseguraban de arreglar las cosas de puertas para adentro. Slytherin era más hermética, pero más fuerte que nunca.

 

Draco disfrutaba del ambiente, pero no perdía de vista su objetivo principal. La noche anterior Vincent y Gregory habían dado alas a sus sospechas sobre la auténtica misión de Lupin en Hogwarts, y no podía permitirse distraerse ahora. Estaba dispuesto a desenmascarar al falso profesor y a descubrir sus auténticas intenciones.

La clase de tercer curso de Slytherin tenía Defensa a última hora de la tarde. Era ya noche cerrada cuando Lupin les felicitó al acabar la lección por su motivación y su entrega.

—No sé qué os ha pasado para que estéis tan avispados y avispadas, pero estoy impresionado. Veinte puntos para Slytherin por vuestro brillante desempeño hoy. ¡Muchas gracias a todos y a todas!

Los alumnos recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon, encantados con Lupin. Era un profesor competente y justo, y se notaba que se esforzaba mucho en caer bien a sus alumnos.

Lo cual lo hacía todavía más sospechoso a ojos de Draco.

Draco esperó a que el aula se hubiera vaciado, y entonces se acercó a la mesa del profesor. Lupin no variaba mucho de atuendo, probablemente porque tendría poca ropa, pero siempre vestía con elegancia: túnicas sobrias, chaquetas de tonos tierra y gruesas capas gastadas pero bien cuidadas. Todo en él inspiraba dignidad y respeto. Sin embargo, desde principios de semana el aspecto de Lupin había empezado a empeorar de nuevo. El profesor estaba cada día más pálido y ojeroso, pero cuando alzó la vista y vio a Draco frente a su mesa le dedicó una sonrisa.

 —¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Draco?

Draco sabía que no podía preguntarle directamente si era un auror espiando para el Ministerio, así que decidió empezar preguntándole por otra cosa.

—Estoy preocupado por usted, profesor. No tiene buena cara.

Lupin alzó las cejas, pero Draco pudo percibir una migaja de pánico en su indiferencia fingida.

—¿Eso crees? Me parece un comentario algo grosero por tu parte, Draco.

—No es mi intención ofenderle, profesor, pero es bastante obvio.

Ahora el miedo era más evidente en el rostro de Lupin. Draco sentía que se estaba acercando a algo.

—¿Qué es obvio?

Draco echó la vista atrás teatralmente, como para comprobar que nadie podía escucharles. Luego bajó la voz y susurró:

—Tiene usted un secreto.

Draco tenía una teoría sobre las cicatrices de Lupin, algo que, de ser cierto, daba más peso a la teoría del auror espía. Lupin estaba visiblemente incómodo.

—Me temo que no entiendo de lo que estás hablando, Draco…

—Yo creo que sí lo sabe. —Draco extendió un dedo. —Sus ausencias intermitentes, —Extendió otro dedo. —su aspecto enfermizo, —Otro dedo. —su experiencia luchando contra las Artes Oscuras, —Draco extendió el último dedo. —y, finalmente, su falta de recursos; algo que se evidencia en el estado de sus ropas y sus objetos personales.

Lupin se puso en pie, pero Draco no se amedrentó.

—Draco, por favor…

—Todo esto tiene una explicación muy sencilla: sobre usted pesa una maldición.

La cara de Lupin era un poema. Draco no supo cómo interpretarla, pero sentía que se estaba acercando a la verdad. Los hombros de Lupin se hundieron. El profesor parecía estar muy, muy cansado.

—¿Cómo te has dado cuenta? Mis síntomas podrían ser de una enfermedad cualquiera.

Draco tardó un instante en responder, pero Lupin lo notó.

—Mi padre tenía una gran colección de objetos malditos. Le gustaba explicarme lo que hacían a la gente que los tocaba. Sus síntomas se parecen mucho a lo que él describió.

Durante un instante, Lupin se quedó en silencio absoluto. Entonces hizo algo muy extraño: soltó una carcajada. Fue una risa histérica, espontánea, más fruto de la ansiedad que de la felicidad. Lupin se cubrió la boca y apartó la vista. Estaba muy tenso.

—¿Y crees que mi maldición pudo ser provocada por algo parecido a lo que tu padre… coleccionaba?

—Así es.

Lupin miró a los ojos a Draco. De repente, el profesor parecía aliviado. Draco no supo cómo tomarse eso. ¿Se había equivocado? ¿O era que Lupin se había quitado el peso del secreto de encima, y por eso estaba más tranquilo?

Lupin se acercó a la ventana del aula de Defensa. Nubes negras cargadas de electricidad habían ocultado el sol durante la mayor parte del día, y ahora cubrían el cielo de la noche, ocultando las estrellas. Aquellas nubes eran la promesa de una enorme tormenta que se cernía sobre ellos, y que no tardaría en descargar.

Lupin se volvió hacia Draco y le dirigió una sonrisa triste.

—Me has descubierto.

Draco tuvo ganas de soltar un grito de victoria. ¡Sí! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Había destapado el misterio del profesor Lupin! Se arriesgó a presionar un poco más, ebrio de éxito, y disparó la pregunta clave:

—¿Es posible que fuera usted maldito estando de servicio activo?

Lupin ladeó levemente la cabeza.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Es, o fue usted, un auror?

Lupin sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Lamento decepcionarte, Draco, pero no. No, tan sólo soy un simple profesor.

Oh.

Aquello no entraba en sus planes. Claro, que el profesor podría estar mintiendo… Pero no, no tenía pinta. Lupin estaba siendo sincero con él. Draco se desinfló un poco. Había acertado, pero a medias.

—¿No era lo que esperabas? —Lupin se alejó de la ventana y se encaminó hacia la despensa de la habitación. Sacó unas tazas y las puso sobre su escritorio. Luego invitó a Draco a sentarse. Draco titubeó, pero finalmente acercó una de las sillas de los pupitres y se sentó frente al escritorio del profesor.

—No.

—Lamento decepcionarte. —Lupin sacó su varita y la agitó en el aire. Una tetera voló de una esquina, se llenó de agua y empezó a hervir. Lupin sacó una cajita de madera de la despensa. —Me temo que sólo tengo té en bolsitas. Desteinado, por supuesto, que ya es muy tarde.

—No pasa nada.

Lupin preparó dos tazas de té, y sacó también unas galletas y algo de chocolate. A Draco le parecía haber vuelto a la cocina de Andrómeda. Lupin echó una cantidad desorbitada de azúcar a su té, cogió algo de chocolate y le dedicó una sonrisa a Draco.

—Bueno, cuéntame de dónde viene esta teoría tuya.

Draco dio un sorbo largo a su té. Ahora le daba vergüenza contarlo.

—No se si sabe que corren por el colegio algunos rumores sobre usted. Sobre qué hacía antes de venir a enseñar a Hogwarts.

Lupin alzó las cejas. Parecía divertirse.

—No tenía ni idea.

Estaba mintiendo, por supuesto. Draco continuó.

—Uno de los rumores decía que usted había sido auror, y cuando hablamos ayer… 

—¿Te pareció sospechoso que supiera tanto sobre la situación familiar de Sirius Black?

Draco asintió.

El semblante de Lupin se había vuelto tan sombrío como la noche. Había algo de lo que no quería hablar, pero Draco no iba a marcharse con la duda.

—¿Cómo sabía usted…?

—¿Os están espiando?

Draco frenó en seco, con la palabra en la boca.

—¿Cómo?

—A tí y a tus tíos. ¿Os están espiando?

Draco dudó un segundo.

—Sí. Los aurores leen el correo de mi tía, y no dejan nunca sola a mi prima.

—¿Y el marido de Andrómeda?

—No lo sé.

—Es probable que también esté vigilado. —Lupin tomó un sorbo de su té. —Pensaste que probablemente también te quieran vigilar a ti, y sospechaste de mi.

Antes de que Draco pudiera preguntarle de nuevo por qué sabía tanto sobre los Tonks y su relación con Sirius, Lupin volvió a hablar:

—No te preocupes, el Ministerio no ha enviado a ningún auror a Hogwarts, al menos que yo sepa. Saben que ya han presionado demasiado a Dumbledore para que permita a los dementores patrullar los terrenos de la escuela, y que el director no consentiría más intromisiones en Hogwarts.

Draco asintió mecánicamente, y tomó una pieza de chocolate. Lupin volvió a hablar.

—Esta… colección… de objetos oscuros de tu padre de la que me has hablado, ¿cuántos años tenías cuando te la enseñó?

Draco tomó otro sorbo de su té. Estaba casi vacío. Lupin rellenó su taza.

—No me acuerdo. Era pequeño.

—¿Tu madre estuvo de acuerdo en que vieras algo así?

—No lo sabía. Mi padre me dijo que sería un secreto.

—Entiendo. —Lupin hizo una pausa. —¿Les echas de menos?

Draco se preguntó si Lupin no tendría que estar en otra parte, en la sala de profesores o algo así. Se preguntó si no tendría cosas más importantes que hacer que escuchar las penas de un mago adolescente.

—Sí.

—¿A los dos?

Draco sintió una quemazón en la garganta.

—No.

Lupin asintió. Draco tomó otra pieza de chocolate. Le costaba tragar. Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

—Intuyo que tu relación con tu padre no era la mejor, ¿no?

Draco no quería pensar en su padre, pero su rostro pálido y frío se coló en su mente. Draco había heredado de él el pelo plateado y el apellido, y poco más. Draco se parecía más a su madre.

Su padre y él nunca habían discutido, o al menos no en el sentido estricto. Su padre era un hombre orgulloso que exigía de sus allegados respeto y obediencia, pero no amor. Draco sabía que Lucius había amado a su madre, o se lo figuraba, pero… ¿lo había amado a él? Su padre lo había colmado de regalos, le había enseñado a montar en escoba y le había contado la saga familiar como quien revela un secreto que sólo debe ser desvelado a unos pocos elegidos… Pero no le había querido. No le había querido.

—No.

—Entiendo. —El profesor Lupin se sirvió a sí mismo otra taza de té. Se estaba haciendo tarde. —Yo tampoco me llevo con mis padres, ¿sabes?

Draco soltó un resoplido.

—No me diga que también están en la cárcel.

Lupin mostró una media sonrisa, pero no miraba a Draco. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la taza que tenía delante.

—No, no, para nada. Mi padre vive en Cardiff, hace mucho que se retiró, y vive bien de la venta de sus libros.

—¿Y su madre?

—Murió hace ya diez años.

—Lo siento mucho.

Lupin le sonrió.

—Gracias.

Draco tomó una galleta.

—¿Por qué no se lleva bien con su padre?

—Tenemos un par de diferencias irreconciliables.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Bueno, una de ellas es que no siguiera sus pasos en el campo de estudio de las apariciones del Más Allá. Nunca le gustó que prefiriera trabajar con criaturas vivas, piensa que son demasiado vulgares.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Pero a mi nunca me han gustado los espectros; me llama más la atención las partes más… dinámicas, por así decirlo, del estudio de las Criaturas Oscuras. Y, por supuesto, la magia defensiva también me fascina.

Draco pensaba que un simple desacuerdo académico no parecía lo suficientemente grave como para provocar que un padre y su hijo se dejasen de hablar. Lupin continuó.

—Había otras cosas, por supuesto. Ni él ni mi madre aprobaron nunca las… compañías que gastaba.

Aquello último captó la atención de Draco.

—¿A qué se refiere?

El profesor Lupin vaciló. Parecía arrepentirse de hablar de más. ¿Se referiría a Sirius Black? Draco estaba seguro de que se habían conocido, pero no sabía hasta qué punto. Si al menos supiera la edad real del profesor podría calcular si coincidieron juntos en el colegio, pero el aspecto a la vez juvenil y anciano del profesor Lupin hacía imposible adivinarlo.

Finalmente, Lupin pareció tomar una decisión.

—Bueno, la mayor pega que tenían era que no aprobaban que mantuviera relaciones sentimentales tanto con hombres como con mujeres.

Draco estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la galleta. Intentó mantener la compostura.

—Ah.

El profesor Lupin tomó un trozo más de chocolate, y le sonrió.

—¿Te molesta?

La dichosa venda del brazo le picaba. Se estaba poniendo rojo.

—¿El qué?

—Que un profesor tuyo sea bisexual.

Draco no tenía ni idea de qué decir.

—No sabía que eso existía.

—¿No?

—No. Pensaba que sólo te podía gustar uno de los dos.

—Es lo que piensa mucha gente, pero no es así.

Draco calló un instante.

—No me molesta. Es usted un buen profesor. Lo que haga en su intimidad me trae sin cuidado.

—Gracias, Draco.

 

Draco y Lupin se terminaron el té y las galletas, hablando de temas más insustanciales. Lupin le preguntó por el brazo, y Draco sacó el tema de la música muggle. Le sorprendió descubrir que el profesor estuviera tan versado en el tema, y que se conociese al dedillo todos los grupos que Draco escuchaba. El tiempo se pasó volando, y ya era casi hora de cenar cuando Lupin lo acompañó a la puerta del aula.

—Ha sido un placer charlar contigo, Draco.

—Igualmente, profesor.

El profesor Lupin cerró la puerta suavemente, y Draco se alejó por el pasillo, contento.

 

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que al final no habían hablado de Sirius Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno bueno bueno..... ¿descubrirá Draco la auténtica naturaleza de la relación entre el profe y el criminal? ¿le dejarán quitarse algún día la dichosa venda? ¿será relevante para Draco la información de que su profesor favorito es de todo menos hetero? ¿se caerá del guindo en algún momento? ¿o se verá cegado por la idiotez que comparten to los niñatos de trece años? lo descubriremos en dos semanas!!!
> 
> mil gracias por los comentarios, me alegran la vida 😍


	17. 6 de noviembre de 1993

El sábado amaneció plomizo y ventoso. En la Sala Común de Slytherin, las aguas del lago que se podían ver por la cristalera estaban revueltas, y las sirenas que se paseaban por delante se veían inquietas. Draco entendió por qué nada más salió de las mazmorras: el aire olía a ozono, a lluvia, a tormenta. Draco se recolocó los vendajes del brazo, cogió un paraguas y salió del castillo con sus compañeros. Aquella mañana había quidditch.

El día anterior Flint había avisado a la señora Hooch, la instructora de vuelo y árbitra de los partidos, de que con su buscador lesionado y sin sustituto (porque Terence Higgs había sido oficialmente apartado del equipo), a Slytherin le era imposible jugar. Al parecer Wood, el capitán de Gryffindor, había entrado en cólera y casi llega a las manos con Flint, pero no podía hacer nada. En su lugar, Hufflepuff se batiría con Gryffindor en la primera ronda. El equipo de Hufflepuff también se había molestado, porque no tenían previsto jugar hasta dentro de unas semanas, y no habían entrenado a fondo; pero al final Diggory, el capitán, aceptó las circunstancias que tenía delante y puso a su equipo en marcha. Hufflepuff había estado entrenando hasta bien entrada la noche, y parecían haber amanecido con buen ánimo.

Draco, Vincent y Gregory enfilaron en dirección a la entrada de las gradas, pero se quedaron esperando en la puerta al resto de sus compañeros, o al menos esa era la excusa. En realidad, lo que querían era meterles más presión a sus enemigos jurados. Los vestuarios de Gryffindor estaban justo en frente de la entrada, y cada vez que un jugador entraba Draco y sus amigos se dedicaban a gritarles insultos y a desafiarles. Los gemelos Weasley casi se abalanzan sobre ellos, pero había demasiados testigos, y los profesores también rondaban por allí.

El último en llegar fue Potter, escoltado como siempre por Weasley y Granger. Estaba ya vestido con su túnica de quidditch, y llevaba en la mano su Nimbus 2000. Su mera presencia llenó las venas de Draco de ponzoña. Todo en Potter era inferior: los colores de su túnica, su escoba, su postura, la pesadumbre con la que se movía. Draco tenía ganas de estamparlo contra algo, de derrotarlo, de demostrarle quién era el auténtico rey del aire. Pero Potter entró rápidamente, y Draco no pudo hacer otra cosa más que estrujar sus vendajes. Pronto podría batirse en duelo con él por la conquista de los cielos. Pronto.

 

Las nubes y la lluvia sumían la pista de quidditch en tinieblas. El viento huracanado robaba el griterío de las gargantas de los espectadores y se lo llevaba volando muy, muy lejos, allí donde no podía ser entendido. Lee Jordan, el comentarista, había amplificado su voz mucho más de lo normal para un partido, pero aun así no se le entendía ni la mitad de lo que decía. Draco no veía ni escuchaba nada, pero tenía las fosas nasales inundadas de olor a ozono, a velocidad y a magia. El estadio vibraba, no porque pudiera distinguir a los jugadores ni lo que estaba pasando, sino porque la energía del juego les traspasaba y los ponía histéricos. Los alumnos se dejaban la garganta animando a los suyos mientras se calaban hasta los huesos en la lluvia, intentando distinguir entre la lluvia las veloces figuras que cruzaban los aires desafiando la tempestad.

Draco nunca había tenido tantas ganas de montarse en una escoba. La mayoría de los jugadores de quidditch preferían los días despejados y con vientos suaves para competir, pero el elemento de Draco era la tormenta: virar con el viento, aprovechar las corrientes, sacar fuerzas de donde no las había cuando todos los demás no podían luchar más contra la tormenta… era en esos momentos en los que Draco brillaba. Desde las gradas, los ojos de Draco escaneaban el aire en busca de un reflejo dorado, un batir de alas característico que le diera una pista de dónde se escondía la snitch, la pequeña estrella de la que todo el juego dependía. Cuando Draco alcanzaba aquella pequeña pelota se sentía como un cazador de meteoritos, como el explorador que alcanza el final del arco iris y encuentra un tesoro.

Aquel sábado los jugadores no atravesaban el aire, sino electricidad hecha corriente. Algunos lo resentían, y se veían obligados a aminorar la velocidad o a ser más prudentes. Otros, como Draco, se alimentaban del caos hecho tormenta.

Era el caso de Potter y Diggory.

Los dos buscadores cabalgaban las nubes como si fueran brisa marina. El tamaño de Diggory lo ayudaba a mantenerse firme contra la lluvia, como una roca que no se resquebraja por más que el mar la embista. Su túnica amarilla lo convertía en un relámpago que atravesaba las nubes, buscando, acechando, atento a la más mínima señal de la snitch. Pero Potter…

Potter había empezado la primera parte del partido zozobrando. Se había movido como un pájaro herido en medio de un tifón, pero entonces Gryffindor pidió tiempo muerto y Granger salió al campo. Había hecho algo, Draco no sabía el qué, pero cuando Potter volvió al aire parecía otro. No, parecía el de siempre.

Draco se había enfrentado a él tantas veces que ya conocía la manera de volar de Potter casi tan bien como la suya propia. Si Draco volaba mejor aprovechando la dirección del viento, ahorrando energías para exprimirse al final del partido; Potter comandaba las corrientes, desafiando la gravedad con picados imposibles, virando a mitad de una caída, obligando al viento a hacer lo que él quisiera. El elemento de Draco era la lluvia, pero Potter reinaba sobre todo lo que se extendía entre el suelo y el cielo. Draco no se explicaba cómo era posible que un mestizo criado por muggles podía hacer suyo el deporte más mágico que había, cómo le salía sola la habilidad que a tantos magos les costaba una vida entera conquistar. No sabía cómo, pero Potter volaba como si le saliesen de la espalda dos alas de gavilán, surcando los vientos como si hubiese nacido entre las nubes.

Le costaba mucho no estar celoso. Muchísimo. Draco estaba orgulloso de haber pulido su propio estilo de vuelo, de haber consagrado tantísimas horas a hacer de los huracanes su hogar; pero no podía evitar sentir un aguijonazo en el pecho cada vez que veía a Potter alzar el vuelo. Con su túnica carmesí al viento y los destellos dorados de la snitch a milímetros de sus dedos, Potter parecía un fénix, tiñendo el viento de fuego allá por donde volaba. Draco, que culebreaba por entre los truenos, sentía envidia por aquel ser hecho de fuego divino y velocidad.

Entonces, algo cambió en el ambiente. Draco vio como las figuras de Diggory, el relámpago dorado, y Potter, la llamarada carmesí, comenzaban a ascender a toda velocidad, y cuando vio delante de ellos un reflejo de oro se le encogió el corazón. ¡La snitch! El partido se detuvo, las gradas se congelaron, hasta la tormenta guardó silencio ante la batalla entre los dos seres de sol y rubí que se daba en su vientre. Un nubarrón se tragó a Diggory y a Potter. 

Hacía frío. Penosamente resguardado bajo un enorme paraguas, apretujado a Vincent y a Gregory, Draco se dio cuenta de que se le condensaba el aliento en los labios. Gregory empezó a tiritar. Un murmullo se extendió por las gradas.

Algo no iba nada, nada bien.

Alguien chilló.

—¡DEMENTORES!

A Draco se le paró el corazón. De entre las negras nubes salieron negras capas, descendiendo como una lluvia de petróleo sobre el campo. Los dementores se arremolinaban, creando una segunda tormenta sobre la pista de quidditch. Y en medio de ellos…

—¡ES HARRY!

—¡SE VA A MATAR!

Potter caía en picado, como una estrella fugaz, como un pájaro herido, como un ángel expulsado del Paraíso entre llamas. Potter soltó la escoba, que fue llevada por el viento lejos de la vista de Draco. Los dementores escoltaban su caída sin intención de salvarlo, como una bandada de buitres al acecho.

En ese momento nació del palco de los profesores una luz plateada tan fuerte que Draco pensó que la luna había bajado del cielo. La voz atronadora de Dumbledore se oyó por encima del viento, de la tormenta, de la lluvia y de los gritos de las gradas. La luz de plata, líquida, serena, benéfica, se proyectó sobre Potter, envolviéndolo en una red protectora. Los dementores reaccionaron al hechizo como los vampiros a la luz del sol, como los hombres lobo a la plata, y se replegaron dando alaridos. Potter estaba libre de los monstruos, pero estaba cada vez más cerca del suelo. Draco no podía apartar la mirada. Sabía lo que iba a pasar. Sabía lo que le iba a pasar a Potter cuando llegara al suelo. Pero no podía apartar la mirada.

A su lado, Vincent soltó una exclamación.

—¡Diggory! ¡Es Diggory!

Diggory, vestido de sol, rápido como el rayo, había conseguido alcanzar a Potter a apenas cincuenta metros de tierra. El capitán de Hufflepuff agarró a Potter por la cintura con un brazo e hizo un viraje imposible para planear sobre el suelo con la otra mano. La escoba derrapó por el aire, resbalando como una piedra sobre la superficie de un lago, planeando cada vez más cerca del suelo, y finalmente se estrelló contra la hierba enfangada. Diggory y Potter salieron despedidos, y rodaron juntos por el suelo a toda velocidad. Las gradas se inundaron de exclamaciones de horror y sollozos.

—¡Se han matado! ¡Se han matado!

Draco forzó la vista y distinguió entre el barro las figuras de los buscadores. Diggory había protegido a Potter durante la caída con su propio cuerpo, y yacía en el campo en posición fetal. Potter se encontraba fieramente protegido por los brazos de Diggory, resguardado contra su pecho. No se movían.

Draco supo que jamás podría olvidar aquel momento, aquellos segundos de silencio que rodearon a los dos Ícaros caídos del cielo. Todo el mundo contuvo el aliento. Todos contemplaron la fragilidad de la escena. Todos se perdieron en la magnitud de la tragedia que podría estar ocurriendo delante de todo el colegio.

La tensión se rompió y el griterío volvió. Los profesores saltaron al campo, y los otros jugadores se lanzaron en picado a por sus compañeros. La señora Hooch y la profesora McGonagall fueron las primeras en llegar junto a los dos buscadores, y se arrodillaron frente a ellos para evaluar los daños. Draco distinguió la espalda ancha y poderosa de Wood aterrizando en la hierba, seguido inmediatamente por dos cazadoras de Hufflepuff. La llegada de los otros profesores y de los jugadores hizo imposible adivinar qué pasaba. Draco vio como Dumbledore concluía el conjuro protector que había ahuyentado a los dementores y saltaba también al campo. El director salió de entre el tumulto de profesores a los pocos segundos, dirigiendo con la varita dos camillas flotantes, con Diggory en una y Potter en otra. Los seguían McGonagall y la profesora Sprout a la carrera, y juntos salieron del campo de quidditch en dirección al colegio.

A su lado, Gregory dijo:

—Están vivos, ¿no? Si se los han llevado es que están vivos.

—Sí… Sí, tiene sentido. Seguro que no… Seguro que se los están llevando a la enfermería. Tienen que estar bien.

Draco asintió. No tenía voz. En su mente repetía una y otra vez la maniobra de Diggory, intentando convencerse de que había sido un buen aterrizaje, de que probablemente le había salvado la vida a Potter, de que estarían de nuevo en pie en breves, y que Diggory sería considerado el héroe del colegio. Todo saldría bien. Todo saldría bien…

La señora Hooch agitó la varita, y su voz de oyó amplificada.

—¡TODO EL MUNDO AL COLEGIO! ¡YA, VAMOS, TODOS DE VUELTA AL COLEGIO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canon? i don't know her.
> 
> gracias por los comentarios!!!!!!


End file.
